


Closer

by elcten881



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/F, Past Relationship(s), welcomemat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881
Summary: For Tzuyu it was always Sana, it just took Sana a while to think the same.Crossposted with AFF





	1. Chapter 1

“Get me another.” Tzuyu ordered,

“You sure Tzu?” Momo, the bar owner, asked, “It’s not like you to drink like this, Sana’ll kill me if you get alcohol poisoning.”

“We broke up.”

Momo was shocked. She looked up from where she had been cleaning the bar and finally noticed the distraught expression her usually cold-faced friend was sporting. She turned to tell one of the other barmaids to take over for her and went to sit on the bar stool next to Tzuyu. Holding a bottle of whiskey, Tzuyu hated the stuff but it made her heart hurt less so she drank it. Following her argument with Sana she had ended up driving around, she spotted that Momo’s bar (Peaches) was open and decided to go in. She’d asked the first bartender to get her something to numb herself and whiskey had been his choice. Peaches was not a strip club, Momo had been very clear about that, but there were girls dancing on stage every Saturday. Sexy dances choreographed by Momo but it was more to get others dancing. The Japanese dancer had been an exotic dancer and swore she’d never let any of ‘her girls’ do that. She had the ‘panel of perverts’ by the door on which had a photo of every person who had been inappropriate to her staff, they were banned for life.

Living in quite a poor area led to quite a number of people being on that panel.

“What happened?” Momo asked filling the glass,

Tzuyu took the drink back quickly and slammed in down on the bar, “She doesn’t love me.”

“I’m so sorry, Tzu.”

Tzuyu chuckled dryly twirling the refilled drink in her glass, “I think I knew for a while that something was wrong.”

“Did she talk to you about it?”

“Worse.”

Tzuyu worked six days a week in a dead end job at a call centre. Long shifts meant that sometimes she wouldn’t get home until Sana was in bed, but Sana was interning for a fashion company and wasn’t working so one of them had to get money coming in. Tzuyu had money through her parents, both running a large company in Taiwan, but both girls refused to take advantage of their kindness. After one of her more difficult shifts Tzuyu had gone home that night ready to cuddle up with her girlfriend and watch television. Even her boss had decided she’d been working too hard and let her go home a few hours early. She wished he hadn’t. If he had made her stay she would still be blissfully unaware of her failing relationship. There on HER sofa sat HER girlfriend kissing one of HER closest friends. At the time Tzuyu had been understandably furious and had thrown Dahyun out. But eventually she came to understand that Dahyun was offering something Sana needed, in her desperation to provide for them Tzuyu had been neglecting her. Plus Tzuyu was bad at talking through emotional subjects which meant that Sana felt that they’d drifted apart for a long time.

_“Dahyun just…loves me.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Do you?”_

_“Of course! Do you love me?”_

_“No.”_

As Tzuyu recounted her story she saw Momo’s face crumple, one of the reasons she’d gone to the dancer was because she knew Momo wouldn’t be aware of her crush cheating with Tzuyu’s girlfriend. Momo had loved Dahyun for years but never had the courage to say anything. Now she regretted her silence. After filling up two whiskey glasses this time, Momo needed one too, she looked at Tzuyu sadly.

“So what are you going to do?”

Tzuyu sighed, “Can I stay with you tonight?”

Momo nodded, “Of course, but why not Chae?”

Tzuyu scoffed and downed her drink, gesturing immediately for another, “She knew.”

“What!?”

“Everyone knew.”

_“I should’ve told you, Tzuyu,” Sana said in tears, “Jihyo said I should---”_

_“Jihyo?” Tzuyu gritted her teeth, “How many people knew that you and Dahyun liked each other?”_

_Sana stayed quiet._

_“Sana,” Tzuyu continued tiredly, “I deserve to know.”_

_“Jihyo, Nayeon, Mina….and Chaeyoung.”_

Chaeyoung was Tzuyu’s best friend ever since she came to Korea. She’d helped Chaeyoung and Mina get together. She, Chaeyoung and Dahyun were the three musketeers. Jihyo was like a second mother to Tzuyu and Nayeon was like her big sister. All of them, every single one of them betrayed her. Except Jeongyeon who always stayed out of drama anyway and Momo, the only person Tzuyu could turn to right now. Now that, that hurt more than Sana cheating ever could.

“I’m so sorry.” Momo repeated,

“Not your fault,” Tzuyu sighed feeling the alcohol wash over her, “Sana wasn’t happy, I should’ve seen it coming.”

“She should’ve told you.”

“Doesn’t matter now, it’s the past, I need to look at the future. Besides I know a first kiss when I see one.”

“And what is the future for Chou Tzuyu?”

Tzuyu paused for a moment before looking at Momo, “I need to get away.”

Momo saw the pain in Tzuyu’s eyes and it crushed her. She didn’t know whether to hug her or go find Sana and bash her best friends head in for hurting the maknae. Instead she stayed where she was, “Where will you go?”

“Promise not to tell?”

“I promise.”

“My Dad offered me a job in his company months ago but I turned it down so Sana and I could stay in Korea. Now there’s nothing keeping me here…it’s time for me to go home.”

“Taiwan?” Momo gasped, “Tzuyu, what about the rest of us? We’ll miss you!”

Tzuyu let out a cold laugh, alcohol making her brain fuzzy, “They wont care. You’re the only one I’ll miss Moguri.”

“That’s not true.”

“Whether it is or is not,” Tzuyu continued, starting to sound drunk at this point, “I need to go, ‘cause I may do something bad if I don’t. Besides, may not be forever.”

Momo sighed and reached out to gently squeeze her friend’s hand, “I understand Tzu, I’ll miss you though.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Tzuyu smiled, “Now!” She stood, swaying slightly, “Imma go dance! ‘Cause I’m 22, single, free, single and it’s my last night in Korea!”

Momo sighed and watch her stumble to the dance floor, “Poor kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1 **

_*Four years later*_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

“Urg, turn it off Tzuyu.” A voice next to her groaned in Chinese,

Tzuyu reached up and slammed the alarm clock off, sitting up to stretch and letting the blanket pool at her waist. She shivered as the AC touched her naked torso. The girl next to her snuggled further into the bed, not wishing to let the cold air inside her personal bubble just yet.

“You knew what time my alarm would go off,” Tzuyu chuckled getting up and walking towards the en suite, “You didn’t have to stay the night.”

“Bitch I am not some rando girl your sleeping with,” Elkie snapped playfully, “I expect breakfast from my best friend at least.”

Elkie and Tzuyu had grown up together and had been best friends for years. When Tzuyu had moved back to Taiwan they reconnected as Elkie also was working at Tzuyu’s father’s company. They’d been sleeping together for about 2 years, it wasn’t that they were all that attracted to each other - it was just a better alternative to sleeping around. Elkie was someone that Tzuyu could trust with anything, it made her happy to have that comfort. It wasn’t until Elkie reappeared that she realised how much she had missed comfort when she’d been in Korea.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Tzuyu called out as she got into the shower,

“Want to just grab coffee on our way to the office? We can’t be late for your Dad’s meeting.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Whilst waiting for her friend to finish in the shower Tzuyu poured herself out some whiskey. Ever since that barmaid had given it to her she’d began to drink it more and more often. Elkie used to scold her for drinking so early but eventually gave up, choosing instead to keep an eye on her whenever she’d had too much. Whiskey was just to numb the never ending pain, if Tzuyu was drinking tequila then Elkie had reason to worry. Tequila and Tzuyu were a bad mix. Once both girls were washed and dressed they made their way quickly to Tzuyu’s car.

“Did you hear about Cheng Xiao?” Elkie asked as they set off,

Tzuyu nodded, keeping her eyes on the road, “It’s about time, she and Eunseo have been together since high school.”

“Do you think she’ll move to Korea?”

“I’m not sure,” Tzuyu sighed, “I can’t imagine Eunseo leaving her life there to move here, plus Cheng Xiao lived there before.”

“True.” Elkie sighed, “Shame, we’re losing our girl.”

Tzuyu stopped at the red light, “At least we still have Pinky.”

“I don’t think we could get rid of her if we tried.” Elkie laughed,

Tzuyu chuckled, “When’s Cheng Xiao coming back, anyway?”

“Her plane’s booked in two weeks, she saved up her days off to be able to have a longer visit to Seoul this time.”

“Good, they deserve to have as much time together as possible.”

The light changed and Tzuyu continued driving, Elkie looked at her friend and decided to ask a question their entire group had been avoiding since Tzuyu returned to Taiwan, “Do you ever think you’ll settle down with anyone?”

Tzuyu sighed, “I thought I would once, it didn’t work out.”

Elkie nodded, whilst Tzuyu had never given the real reason for her sudden move back to her home country she had given a few details over the years that meant Elkie could fill in the blanks. The first being that Tzuyu didn’t date, besides her friends-with-benifits thing with Elkie she never really had an interest in anybody. It wasn’t hard to guess that she had been put off by some sort of tragic love story. They never asked, knowing that if Tzuyu really wanted to talk about it she would.

“Besides, it worked out for the best. Had that not ended as badly as it had I would never of moved home.”

“Well then I’m glad you got dumped.” Elkie commented making Tzuyu chuckle,

After another half hour they arrived at the office, coffee in hand. As they walked in Mr Chou’s secretary quickly walked them too his office. Zhou Jieqiong, or Pinky as her friends called her, joined them on route. Elkie handed her a coffee and the trio followed the secretary to where two of their co-workers, Tuan Mark and Wang Jackson, were stood outside the CEO’s office. The secretary entered to let Mr. Chou know of their arrival.

“Morning ladies.” Mark greeted with a smile,

“You guys hear the good news?” Jackson asked,

“About Cheng Xiao?” Pinky asked, “I’m so excited!”

“Apparently she’s already told Mr. Chou that she’ll be moving to Korea.”

Tzuyu frowned, welp that’s another friend gone. Elkie placed her hand subtly on Tzuyu’s back, knowing the girl didn’t deal with being left very well. As the group continued their conversation Tzuyu’s mind returned to Korea. While she still talks to Momo via text occasionally she hadn’t thought about it a very long time. Tzuyu had been thinking about her life back there a lot recently, mostly about a certain Japanese girl who broke her heart. She knew something was about to happen, she didn’t know what but all the signs were pointing to her returning to Korea.

Tzuyu hoped that it was only to attend the wedding.

However, fate never went in Tzuyu’s favour. Once they’d entered her fathers office and greeted their boss politely he had asked them all to sit down. Mr Chou could easily be seen as a threatening man, he was tall, broad and had a scar on his cheek from an accident he had as a teenager. In actuality he was probably the most well intentioned man any of them had known, he treated all his staff like his own children (however all knew Tzuyu would always be his pride and joy).

“Sit down kids,” He said with a broad smile, “I have some news!”

Elkie, Pinky and Tzuyu sat in the three chairs while Jackson and Mark stood behind them, leaning on the backs of the seats. Mr Chou leaned forward on his desk, elbows propping up his entwined fingers. He looked at each one in turn, his eyes settling on his youngest child.

“So I understand that you five speak Korean---”

___________

So that was how after four years of avoidance Tzuyu found out she would be moving back to Korea to help run a new firm of the company. She’d left her father’s office a little while after the others, after trying to convince him to let her older brother manage the new firm but her father had argued that since she had lived there before she would know it better than he would. When she walked out Elkie and Pinky were waiting for her, both worried. Tzuyu said nothing and just made her way to her office to pour herself a drink. The whiskey that once burned her throat now was as numb as she herself felt in that moment. The bottle of tequila that Jackson had given her for the office secret santa looked more and more appealing but Tzuyu knew that Elkie would definitely kick her ass if she got black-out drunk at work.

So instead she stuck to her Bourbon, giving her stomach the familiar warmth that she had long since asssociated to the drink. If anyone asked she’d tell them she’d only had the one glass, but this would be a lie - and because of Tzuyu’s inability to lie her friends would see straight through it. She sat at her desk for most of the day, thinking of past pain and drinking away her sorrows. Soon she decided she wanted to wallow more in self pity like some sort of mental masochist. She opened her computer and logged in to her long since abandoned social media account. She hadn’t used it since she’d changed her relationship status to single four years ago.

She had only received five messages and one tagged notification (among hundreds of others asking her to play various games the site provided). Tzuyu took a deep breath and opened the first message.

_ **From: Yoo Nayeon ** _

_Hey Tzu, haven’t seen you in a few days. Hope everything’s okay - call Jihyo she’s worried. N xx_

Tzuyu scoffed, trust Nayeon to try and pawn her off on someone else. Nayeon was the type of person who wanted to know what your problem was, not to fix it but rather to feed her hunger for gossip. She always hated being out of the loop. Maybe Tzuyu was drunk and bitter (probably) or maybe she was just being unfair (definitely) but she could practically feel the insincerity of the message.

_ **From: Yoo Jeongyeon** _

_Yo maknae, you can’t go missing you still have my phone charger!_

Tzuyu couldn’t help but chuckle, Jeongyeon had her subtle way of making sure people were alright. She often had mood swings when she was drunk, the alcohol making her seem bipolar.

_ **From: Park Jihyo** _

_Tzuyu this isn’t funny. Where are you? Everyone’s worried, I’m worried. I heard what happened with you and Sana - please don’t do anything stupid. Just call me okay? I love you and I’m here if you need me xxx_

That message made Tzuyu feel bad, Jihyo was like a mother to Tzuyu and even in her inebriated state the Taiwan-born girl knew that she should have contacted Jihyo, if only to stop her from worrying. 

_ **From: Son Mina** _

_I’m here if you need me._

Mina was a girl of few words, like Tzuyu herself, but Tzuyu knew she was being sincere.

_ **From: Son Chaeyoung** _

_Where the hell are you?! I’m worried, Sana’s in pieces and Dahyun feels so guilty she hasn’t eaten in days. You can’t just disappear like this! That’s really immature. They want to be together Tzuyu there’s no point running from the fact. Get your ass back here and talk it out with Dahyun, make things right between you both._

That pissed Tzuyu off.

Chaeyoung. Her BEST FRIEND was taking Dahyun’s side. Sure, they were a trio but surely Tzuyu deserved a little bit of sympathy. This realisation led to a further one, not one of those people told Tzuyu what was going on despite the fact they all knew. Even Jihyo knew for God sake! Tzuyu felt herself get angry, a rare occurrence but more likely when she’d been drinking. In a moment of hate fuelled anger she threw her glass at the door and slammed her head on the desk. Hearing the noise Jackson, who’s office was next door, poked his head in. He walked over to Tzuyu and looked at her computer, slowly putting the pieces together. He sighed, pitying his friend. Jackson placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

“C’mon kid,” He said, “Let’s blow off work and go to the bar.”


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

_“Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to land in Incheon International Airport. Please take all your belongings with you and from everyone here at South Korean Airlines we hope you have a wonderful time in South Korea.”_

Tzuyu sighed and shook Pinky awake. The older girl snorted and took her head off of Tzuyu’s shoulder, both Tzuyu and Elkie (who had now stood to access the over-head locker) ‘ewwed’ at the slight drool patch on the Taiwan-born’s shoulder.

“Don’t judge me.” Pinky said groggily, “Two and a half hours on a plane will make anybody tired.”

The other two rolled their eyes and made their way off the plane. As they made their way through the airport to the taxi station Tzuyu couldn’t help but remember the last time she was here. She had no luggage that night except her handbag, choosing to rely on what she had left in Taiwan rather than risk seeing Sana to pack up her stuff. She’d sat in one of those chairs waiting for her flight, checking her phone in vain for any miss calls or texts. Anything that would stop her from having to leave, but alas nothing. She’d been missing for almost 24hours and nobody had noticed. Momo had offered to wait with her for her flight but Tzuyu had declined, a decision she eventually regretted.

“So what’s the plan?” Elkie asked as they got into the taxi,

“We’re going to get my car out of storage, pick up Jackson and Mark and head to Cheng Xiao’s .”

“Sounds good to me.”

Due to their apartment not being ready yet the trio were going to be staying at Cheng Xiao and Eunseo’s for a few days. Tzuyu handed the address to the taxi driver and soon they were on their way. Tzuyu watched the familiar scenery as they drove through, memories flooding back at each turn. The college campus where she met her friends, the coffee shop were they’d go after classes, the park where she finally confessed to Sana, the cinema they went too on their first date, the jewellers where Tzuyu bought Sana’s ring…

“우리는 도착.” The driver said,

Tzuyu shook her head and replied in Korean, “I’m sorry what was that?”

“I said we’ve arrived.”

“Ah, thank you.”

The Korean felt strange on her tongue, it was unfamiliar. She couldn’t remember the words before yet they fell out of her mouth so fluently that one would think she’d never left. As the trio made their way to the lock-up Tzuyu found herself craving a drink more and more. Hopefully they’d get to Cheng Xiao’s soon. As they entered the unit Tzuyu immediately pulled the tarp off of her car and hugged the cool metal.

“Hey baby, I missed you.”

“Wow, you never show us that kind of love.” Pinky said,

“I don’t love you guys.”

“Harsh.” Pinky frowned,

“Don’t fret Pink, she loves us really!”

“Do I though?” Tzuyu asked getting in to the drivers seat,

As Elkie got into the passenger side Tzuyu pulled down the sun visor and to her surprise a photo fell out. It landed on the back seat next to Pinky and she held it forward so all three could see it. It was of Tzuyu and Sana. Tzuyu was giving Sana a piggy-back ride and both were laughing. Tzuyu looked away and pulled out of the unit.

“Wow, you look so….happy.” Elkie said,

“Who is she?” Pinky asked the quiet girl,

Tzuyu sighed, “Minatozaki Sana, ex-girlfriend.”

“I take it she’d why you moved to Korea.”

“Sort of.”

Sensing this was a dangerous topic the trio sat in silence, it wasn’t until they pulled up in front of Mark and Jackson’s apartment that the silence broke. The noisy duo got in and immediately a debate arose over who would be Cheng Xiao’s best person and all awkwardness disappeared after that. They arrived at the house after ten minuets and all were excited to see their friend. Pinky reached the door first and banged on the door excessively. The door swung open and Cheng Xiao greeted them. After hugs and a viewing of the ring Eunseo had bought her to match the one Cheng Xiao proposed with, the group walked into the living room where Eunseo’s friends were.

“Everyone,” Cheng Xiao announced drawing everyone’s attention, “These are my friends: Jackson, Mark, Pinky, Elkie and--”

“CHEWY!” An excitable peach nearly smothered the taller girl in a hug,

“Moguri!?”

Tzuyu couldn’t help but grin and the bar owner started jumping excitedly, “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back to Korea?”

Tzuyu was finally released to answer, “I was going to go visit your bar but I only got back today. You’re not blonde any more.”

“Nope,” Momo smiled tossing her now brown short hair, “It’s so good to see you!”

As if at the same time both remembered they weren’t alone, Tzuyu was embarrassed by her outburst while Momo suddenly became worried about the other inhabitants of the room. Elkie was smiling slightly, she was happy to see Tzuyu look so…well happy for a moment. Tzuyu on the other hand looked past Momo and felt her heart stop. There, on the sofa, holding hands, looking like deer in headlights were Sana and Dahyun. They were all there, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Jihyo…Tzuyu was panicking.

Noting her friends aura change Elkie looked for the source and quickly recognised the girl from the photo, “So we should change out of our airplane clothes, Cheng Xiao will you show us where we’re staying?”

“Umm…okay.” Cheng Xiao replied very confused over the weird tension,

She led the group to the basement where two air mattress’ and a sofa bed had been set up for them. Tzuyu immediately sat on the bed and began to hyperventilate. Elkie, being ever prepared, pulled a paper bag she’d taken from the plane out of her handbag and gave it too her friend. Tzuyu immediatly began breathing in and out of the bag. They briefly explained what they knew to Cheng Xiao, who could fill in parts due to her knowledge of the group upstairs.

“I’ve never seen her this worked up.” Cheng Xiao said softly,

Pinky glared, “I have a right mind to go up there and kick that bitches ass.”

“Hey,” Cheng Xiao said sternly, “She’s Eunseo’s maid of honour, be nice.”

“Look what she’s done to Tzuyu!”

“I’m fine,” The tall girl spoke up, “Just surprised that’s all.”

Tzuyu then began rooting through her own handbag, pulling out a tiny vodka bottle she’d bought on the plane and downing it in one. Meanwhile, upstairs a similar conversation was taking place. After the escape of the four women there had been an awkward silence. Jackson and Mark quickly asked Eunseo to show them her new pool she’d had built and the trio quickly bolted from the room. Momo was still standing, awkwardly rocking back and fourth on her heels looking somewhat like a child waiting to be scolded. Sana was in shock, staring at the space which her ex-girlfriend had stood moments before. She was replaying the conversation over and over, trying to find the part that was niggling at her.

Mina - the genuis - beat her too it, “Momo, what did you mean when you said ‘why didn’t you tell me you were coming to Korea?’”

Momo kept her gaze on the floor, “N-Nothing.”

“Momo.” Mina warned,

“We…may have kept in touch…a little.”

“What!?” The room chorused,

“You knew where she was?” Chaeyoung asked angrily,

Momo nodded.

“How?” Sana asked forcing all eyes on her,

Momo looked at her, “When you two…y’know she came to my bar and stayed at my place.”

Chaeyoung scoffed, “Why’d she come to you? She could’ve stayed with me, I could have stopped her leaving!”

Momo glared at the smaller girl, “Because you knew her girlfriend loved someone else and didn’t tell her. None of you did.”

“Still she shouldn’t have run away.” Chaeyoung muttered defensively,

Sana felt Dahyun squeeze her hand comfortingly and she smiled at the younger girl. Pecking her lips in thanks. This was the last straw for Momo, selfish or unselfish seeing her crush being kissed by the love of her other friends life while said friend was still hurting over it….Momo not happy.

“She didn’t really run away.” Momo continued no longer feeling ashamed but rather angry at the neglect of care her friends had taken, “She had a job offer in Taiwan and needed space to think. She didn’t run away, she knew there was nothing here for her so she moved on.”

“Well--”

“Well what Chae? What should she have done? Stayed here and watched as the girl she loved moved on without her, while working at a job she hated, knowing her friends couldn’t be trusted.”

“What are you talking about?” Jihyo asked also getting angry, Tzuyu was like her sister how dare Momo claim otherwise,

“You all kept their relationship from her,” Momo snapped, “None of you saw how broken she was that night. I never want to see my little sister like that again so yes I encouraged her to go, I even paid for her ticket. She did what she had to do and not one of you can get mad at her about it.”

Silence.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Momo said, “I’m going to catch up with my friend.”


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

Tzuyu sat in the basement on the sofa bed wrapped in Elkie’s arms, Pinky had gone to get changed and Cheng Xiao was going to try and sneak some alcohol and some playing cards downstairs. The duo had changed quickly, having seen each other naked enough for it to not be awkward, Tzuyu had also finally told her best friend everything. About Sana, Dahyun, her friends, everything. She didn’t cry but Elkie knew that didn’t mean she wasn’t still extremely hurt by everything. So she wrapped her friend in her arms and just let her relax.

Tzuyu looked round at her after a while and Elkie smiled softly at her. Tzuyu leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Elkie’s, the white haired girl immediately reciprocated. However, this kiss was different from most others they’d shared. Usually they were passionate and lustful, pure based on needs they had to fulfil. But this one was gentle and Elkie felt Tzuyu’s loneliness and insecurity through it. Deciding she didn’t like that combination she wrapped Tzuyu up tighter and deepened the kiss, trying to transmit as much comfort through it as she could. Eventually they pulled away and Tzuyu placed her head on the crook of Elkie’s neck.

“Do you think in a perfect world we would have ended up together?” Tzuyu asked suddenly,

Elkie shrugged, “I nearly did ask you out senior year.”

“For real?” Tzuyu asked lifting her head,

“Yeah,” Elkie replied, “But then you were leaving and I moved on.”

“I feel bad.” Tzuyu chuckled,

“Don’t, I like the way we have things now.”

“Me too.”

Tzuyu leaned forward and kissed her again but before it could get heavy the door connecting the basement to the staircase opened and Momo let out a surprised squeak.

“Sorry!”

Pinky chuckled from behind her, holding various bottles, cards and a packet of solo cups, “They do that, you learn to ignore it.”

Momo entered and smiled at Tzuyu, “You two…?”

“No.” Tzuyu and Elkie replied cuddling up again,

“And after all the shit you gave me for my friends-with-benifits in college!” Momo laughed,

“That’s because it was Mina, it’s like going to buy a movie and leaving with a dictionary.”

“Haha! Savage Maknae returns!” Jeongyeon’s voice came from the doorway, “I’ve missed your killer wit.”

“And I’ve missed your lack of wit No-Jam.” Tzuyu responded with a small smile,

“What you doing down here?” Momo asked warily,

“Relax Moguri,” Jeongyeon smiled, “I just wanted to know if me and Tzuyu were good. Plus I did not want to stuff invitations to the happy couples engagement party.”

Tzuyu laughed lightly, Jeongyeon didn’t know about Dahyun and Sana so Tzuyu held nothing against her. Besides…she missed the No-Jam-Hyung.

“Don’t worry, we’re good.”

Jeongyeon smiled genuinely at her, “Good, I missed you Yoda.”

“I missed you too.”

“By the way Momo, nice speech.” Jeongyeon said with a smirk,

Momo puffed her chest out, “It needed to be said.”

“What speech?” Pinky asked as she lay the drinks out,

“She basically put everyone upstairs in their place for not telling Tzuyu that Sana was in love with Dahyun. Which I knew nothing about by the way!”

“I know you didn’t know Jeong.”

“Wait…wait,” Pinky interrupted, “Squirrel girl cheated on Tzuyu? That’s it I’m gonna kick her ass.”

As she marched towards the door hell-bent on murdering the girl upstairs it opened and Cheng Xiao appeared. Elkie yelled to stop her and after a brief argument in Chinese that left Jeongyeon and Momo very confused, Pinky sat down to sulk.

“Right,” Cheng Xiao said loudly, “Despite it being only one in the afternoon, anyone want to play a drinking game?”

Everyone agreed and began to play a version of ‘Ring of Fire’ (Kings Cup). Tzuyu,as the friendly neighbourhood alcoholic, held her booze the best while Jeongyeon, the worlds biggest lightweight, was quickly being far to honest regarding some of the questions in the game. Some of which weren’t even being directed at her. Eventually, Jackson and Mark had been sent down to get Cheng Xiao to help cook a late lunch but they ended up joining the circle and playing. Tzuyu hadn’t had this much fun in ages, still happily wrapped in Elkie’s arms (having separated briefly to sit on the floor with the others). She felt content, a feeling she hadn’t had in a very long time. Though alcohol was contributing to that a little bit.

“Queen!” Jeongyeon shouted waving her drink around, “My kestjun is for Elkie-kie-kie!”

“Go on lightweight.” Elkie sniggered,

“Firshtly fuck you,” Jeongyeon said holding up the wrong finger, “Shecondly, what’s Tzuyu like in bed.”

“Hey!” Tzuyu shouted,

“C’mon I can’t kiss and tell.”

“Yes but we know which part you kished.”

They all laughed in disgust. Elkie paused to pretend to think, Tzuyu smacked her shoulder.

“She’s fine.”

Everyone laughed.

“Rude,” Tzuyu replied, “Besides I’m sure my neighbours knew how much you enjoyed it.”

“Oooh Tzuyu get’s cocky when she’s drunk!” Momo laughed,

“You know Chew,” Cheng Xiao said, “This may be the booze talking but you need to get a little revenge on Sanake Minatozaki.”

Tzuyu shook her head, amused, “Oh yeah? How so?”

“I don’t know, what’s something she always wished you did?”

“Oh! Oh!” Momo shouted with her hand up,

“Yes, Momo.” Tzuyu said imitating a teacher,

“She always wanted you to be affectionate in public.”

“We can do that.” Elkie joked squeezing Tzuyu’s chest to the laughter of everyone else,

“Please do…especially if I’m there.” Mark commented,

The group laughed once more until the door opened and a timid Mina walked in, she looked at them and the empty bottles and smirked, “You guys have been busy.”

“Miiiiinaaaaariiii!” Jeongyeon called, “Join us!”

Mina laughed, “I can’t, I’m only here to say food is ready.”

“FOOD!” Momo and Jeongyeon shouted bolting up the stairs drunkenly swaying as they went,

Jackson and Mark quickly followed with Pinky and Cheng Xiao trying to look sober. Before Tzuyu and Elkie could walk up Mina held out a hand and stopped her. Tzuyu gestured for Elkie to go on and turned to Mina.

“It’s good to see you.” Mina said,

“Likewise.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Sana, I didn’t know if it was my place. But Momo’s right I should’ve spoken up.”

Tzuyu sighed, “Don’t worry, the past is the past. I should’ve seen it coming anyhow.”

“Good…but Tzuyu.”

“Yeah?”

“Talk to Jihyo, I know she hurt you too but she very nearly called the NIS to find you when you disappeared.”

“Okay.” Tzuyu nodded,

That was all that was said, all that needed to be said, before they made their way upstairs. Elkie, Jackson and Mark were waiting for them. All looking really excited.

“Piggy back race!” Jackson said excitedly letting Mark jump on his back,

“It’ll be PDA.” Elkie said teasingly,

Tzuyu rolled her eyes but got into the position to give a piggy back. Tzuyu and Jackson ran full pelt into the back garden where lunch had been set up. Momo and Jeongyeon finally realising you slide a screen door not managed to open it in time to prevent an accident. Elkie’s squealing laugh and Mark shouting for Jackson to speed up caught everyone’s attention. Tzuyu and Elkie reached the table first and the older girl got off.

“We win!” Elkie danced in victory,

“Mark’s heavy.” Jackson panted,

“So’s Elkie but you didn’t see me complaining.” Tzuyu quipped,

“You bitch!” Elkie swatted at her,

Tzuyu caught her hand and pulled her forward into a hug. She knew who was staring at them but she didn’t care….alcohol helped. After they all sat down, Jeongyeon began clinging to her wife.

“Nayeonie!”

Nayeon sniffed, “You smell like a brewery, what were you all doing down there?”

“Catching up.” Momo said with a visibly fake smile,

"Jackson's enjoying his time under Mark." Tzuyu quipped causing the boys to spring apart,

"Yeah but it's not your first time under Elkie." Mark pointed out,

Tzuyu and Elkie laughed while one figure watched the exchange with hate fuelled eyes. This person quickly caught themselves and reminded themselves that it was not their place to be jealous. The group sat down, Tzuyu pulling Elkie's chair out and earning an over-dramatic 'aww' from Momo. As Nayeon scolded a drunk Jeongyeon, everyone else settled in to an awkward silence. Sensing that the tension was beginning to build Mina spoke up trying too offer a distraction.

"So Tzuyu-ah," She said addressing the maknae, "What do you do now?"

Tzuyu smiled at her, "I work with these idiots at my Dad's company as a project manager. People bring us ideas for their product and we make it."

"I bet you're going to miss Cheng Xiao when she leaves." Nayeon said,

They'd yet to tell Cheng Xiao that the company was opening a Korean firm. They had just arrived under the guise of celebrating the engagement.

Tzuyu shrugged, "People leave, it happens."

"Mmmhmm." Chaeyoung hummed from next to Mina who gave her a sharp jab in the ribs,

Eunseo quickly moved the conversation on, "We actually haven't decided whether we'll be living in Taiwan or South Korea yet."

"What!?" Sana spoke up, "You can't just leave me here with these idiots."

"What about me?" Dahyun pouted,

"Not you baby." Sana said pecking Dahyun on the lips,

Elkie gripped Tzuyu's hand under the table. The tall girl was flashing back to the first time she'd seen them kiss, the familiar feeling of heartbreak hitting her full force. She needed a drink and swiftly gestured to Momo to pass the whiskey. Elkie, Pinky and Momo exchanged a look - they were going to have to step up their game.

"That reminds me," Tzuyu spoke up pulling a contact from her back pocket, "Can you look over this transfer contract for me?"

"What, now?" Eunseo asked as Cheng Xiao began looking over the paper,

"You know Tzuyu, hun. All work no play."

"I can disagree." Elkie commented quietly, but loud enough for a certain squirrell to hear,

"Tzuyu..." Cheng Xiao spoke up, "These transfer papers are for me."

"Yup," Tzuyu said with a grin, "The new Seoul office is hiring."

"You mean--"

"Jobs yours if you want it."

"Are you all?"

"Yup. I'm the new CEO of the Korean division of Chou industries. They let me choose who I wanted to take so I thought I'd make your lives easier."

"Meet your new boss." Elkie said gesturing to Tzuyu in a tada like way,

Momo bounced in her seat, "So you're back permanently?"

Tzuyu nodded, Elkie cooed and hugged her, "My baby's all grown up."

"Wow, CEO," Momo said wanting to join in the fun of teasing Sana, "That's hot."

"Back off," Pinky joked, "Elkie doesn't share."

"I can take her." Momo said mockingly glaring at Elkie who glared back,

"Come at me!"

As most were laughing at the conversation, there were three people at that table that weren't. Not one of them knew why they were so upset by the banter but they still wanted it to stop. Tzuyu for her part didn't notice, she just sat in between Elkie and Momo, sipping her whiskey and letting the conversation flow around her. Desperately keeping her gaze away from the other end of the table.


	5. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

Tzuyu was awoken by a loud smash next to her head. Groggily she turned her head, blinking as her dry eyes tried to adjust to the harsh light of morning. In the arm chair across from her Elkie and Pinky were both unconscious - Elkie cuddling up to a half-empty bottle of Jack-Daniels. On the floor, Momo was laying face down where she had collapsed last night, butt in the air - had Tzuyu’s head not been pounding against her cranium like the beat at a club she would’ve attempted to kick it for a joke. The only other one awake was Cheng Xiao who was half-heartedly helping her bride-to-be clean up the remains of the night before. Eunseo, Tzuyu quickly deduced, had been the cause of her rude awakening as she threw empty bottles in the trash with no regard for her fiancée’s VERY hungover friends.

Safe to say seeing Sana had not helped Tzuyu’s alcoholism..and it had also apparently made her friends worse.

Tzuyu rubbed her eyes and sat up, “What time is it?”

Eunseo looked at her sternly, “Two in the afternoon, you drunks crashed around six--”

“Did we keep you up all night? I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, you all collapsed at six in the evening! That’s what you get when you start drinking in the early afternoon.”

Tzuyu sighed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, “Sorry about that Eunseo - my fault. Let me get dressed and I’ll help you clear up.”

Eunseo’s gaze softened, “It’s fine, nearly finished anyway. Call in even for you giving Cheng Xiao that job.”

Tzuyu smiled, “Deal.” She then stood, immediately planning to find her hangover kit, “Fancy a late lunch? I’ll cook.”

Eunseo pulled the Jack-Daniels bottle from Elkie and threw it in the bin making Tzuyu wince, “Sure, but just a warning - the girls are coming over again today to talk wedding plans.”

“That’s fine, I have some work to do anyway.”

Surprisingly it wasn’t Sana she was scared of seeing this time, it was Nayeon. She had horrible memories of helping the older girl deal with hungover Jeongyeon and knew that she would be in deep trouble when rabbit-unnie saw her. She quickly got dressed and popped some pain-killers for her headache. She also put on her sunglasses, pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and grabbed her laptop before making her way upstairs to cook. It was the least she could do for Eunseo who really didn’t deserve the antics from last night. While Tzuyu couldn’t remember everything, what she could remember wasn’t positive.

Something about a purple duck and a yellow Barney the dinosaur knock off…..she had no clue.

Ever since she had been forced to live alone Tzuyu had found cooking a great way to recover from a hangover. It distracted her from her pounding head and instead focus on simple instructions to make something that could pass as food. She wasn’t a five-star chef but she got by just fine. She put her dish in the oven to cook and switched on her laptop. There was a lot to do before the new firm opened and sadly it was Tzuyu’s job to sort it ALL. Maybe she should hire a new assistant? Pinky was supposed to be doing that sort of work but her job mostly consisted of dealing with the main building in Taiwan and getting permissions from Tzuyu’s father.

Making sure to set a timer loud enough to disrupt her in twenty minuets, Tzuyu quickly let herself sink into her work. She was in the middle of reading an email from a South Korean food company she’d worked with before when she felt herself scoff. The company wanted to use one of their sponsered actors for any marketing that would need to be done for their products, this was a usual request from larger businesses so that wasn’t what had annoyed her. It had been their choice of actor that had caused a problem.

_Jeon Jungkook_

Tzuyu had dealt with Jungkook before and while she had not come to blows with him, he had been flirty and inappropriate for the entirety of the shoot. Tzuyu sighed, she couldn’t really turn down such a large company s she began to draft an email laying out what sort of things she would need in their contract. Including information from Jungkook’s people so that she could contact them. She poured herself a drink, tequila being the nearest option. It was needed - dealing with Jungkook would require A LOT of alcohol.

_If he grabs my arse one more time---_

“HONEY I’M HOME!”

The sudden voice startled Tzuyu and she snapped her head towards the back-door where an overly-happy Dahyun walked in with Chaeyoung and Mina.

“Did we have to come in the back way?” Mina asked,

“I smelt food!” Dahyun replied,

“Who are you, Momo?” Chaeyoung joked with a smile,

“Momo and I both appreciate finer things in life….like food!”

“Food is definitely a great part of life.”

“Hey, Tzuyu.” Mina greeted drawing attention to the girl trying in vein to focus on the email she had been drafting,

She looked up briefly, “Hi Mina, how are you?”

“I’m good,” She continued trying to stop the awkwardness, “Not hungover?”

Tzuyu chuckled, “Unbelievably so but work has to be done. How’s Jeongyeon doing?”

“Driving Nayeon crazy with her headache.”

“She’s blaming you for that one.” Chaeyoung replied dryly,

Tzuyu looked at Chaeyoung for a second before returning her gaze to the email. Mina elbowed her wife and Dahyun cleared her throat, “So…Tzu,” She began, “Whatcha writing?”

Tzuyu’s hands stilled on the keyboard as she felt her body heat up at the sound of Dahyun’s voice, “Just an email, new clients.”

“Often do your business whilst drinking on a Tuesday afternoon?” Chaeyoung asked,

Tzuyu looked at her, beginning to get fed up with her comments, “Yes actually.”

“Very professional.”

Sensing the tension Mina quickly dragged Chaeyoung away with an apologetic smile leaving Tzuyu and Dahyun alone together. The tension increased and Tzuyu just continued to pretend to be working. Dahyun for her part tried to pluck up the courage to start a conversation.

“S-So how’ve you been?”

“Good.”

“Excited about your CEO position?”

“Yup.”

Dahyun sighed, “C’mon Tzu, I’m trying here.”

Tzuyu couldn’t stop the scoff as she quickly saved her email draft, “Trying to do what?”

Dahyun looked at her shoes, “Trying to resolve things. I want us to be friends Chewy--”

“Don’t call me that,” Tzuyu heard herself say, the tequila had loosened her tongue quite substantially, “Only my friends get to call me that.”

“I’m still your friend Chew--Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu downed the drink and slammed in on the counter, “Are you? Because last I checked friends don’t kiss their friend’s girlfriends.”

Dahyun sighed. She wasn’t a bad person, really she wasn’t. She knew she did a horrible, horrible thing to a dear friend but at the time the reasons made sense. There was a lot Tzuyu hadn’t seen and only one reason that seemed to justify everything to everyone else.

“I love her Tzuyu.”

“Well so did I.”

Their voices had raised substantially now.

“Maybe if you’d showed her more often she wouldn’t have run to me every time you were working late.”

Tzuyu slammed her hands on the counter ansd stood up, “Okay, you know what Dahyun--”

“Tzuyu!” Jackson’s voice rang out as her swooped into the kitchen and began to lead Tzuyu out the back door, “My car wont start will you help me?”

“Sure, whatever.”

The duo walked round the back of the house and out to Jackson’s car, the bonnet was popped open matching his earlier story of it having broken down. To be fair that part was true, he just happened to enter at the best moment. Everyone in the living room had heard the escalating argument. Tzuyu silently went and looked over his car, still seething.

“You see this is why Elkie doesn’t let you have tequila.” Jackson said, slipping in to Chinese, “You go from savage to mental”

“Shut up, Jackson.” Tzuyu snapped, not in the mood to talk,

Jackson sighed, “Sorry.”

The duo worked silently for a bit. The noise of their tinkering providing background noise on the silent street. Eventually Jackson broke it, “You can’t keep hurting, Tzu.”

“Huh?”

“Elkie and I have known you since we were kids,” Jackson said, “And we have never seen you as at ease as you did when Momo surprised you yesterday. Those girls in there mean a lot to you, you need to leave the past in the past. Yes the situation sucks, it sucks hard! But sometimes what the endgame is and what we want it to be are two completely separate things.”

Tzuyu sighed and looked at him, “I can’t just forget it. I was ready to marry this girl.”

“And when we first met I told my Dad I was going to marry you. I was ten, you were six. Now you’re my little sister and the idea of marrying you is gross.”

Tzuyu had to laugh at that. They then managed to fix the car, high-fiving after the motor started. Cooking and mechanics were two things Tzuyu’s lonely life had taught her.

“Excuse me.” A new voice asked from the fence separating Eunseo and Cheng Xiao’s house from their neighbours,

“Hi.” Tzuyu greeted kindly, Korean returning just as naturally as the Chinese had,

“Hi,” The girl from next door greeted, “I’m really sorry but my car wont start and I’m late for a photo-shoot. I saw you fixing your car and was wondering if you could do mine?”

The woman was beautiful, it left Tzuyu slightly slack-jawed at the sight of her. To prevent herself from staring she turned to Jackson…..who had made an excuse to go back inside. He had noticed the woman watching them, well one of them in particular.

“Umm, sure.” Tzuyu replied quietly, shyness hitting her hard,

“Thanks.” The woman replied leading the way to where a beautiful, and expensive, car sat,

Tzuyu turned the ignition and sure enough nothing happened. She swiftly popped the bonnet and looked at the components of the car, trying to ignore the other woman’s eyes on her back. Or at least what she hoped was her back. Using her own social awkwardness to fuel her work she soon was able to start the car.

“Thank you so much!” The woman shouted hugging the tall girl, “You’re a lifesaver.”

Tzuyu was beat red, “N-No problem.”

“I’m Seolhyun.”

“Tzuyu.”

“Well Tzuyu,” Seolhyun said pulling back and handing her a folded up piece of paper, “You’ll have to let me take you out as a thank you”

“W-What n-n-no that’s not necessary.”

Seolhyun looked up at her with doe-eyes, “But I insist.”

Luckily for the blushing Tzuyu and angry peach interrupted their moment.

“That’s it!” Momo snapped walking over to the pair, “I can’t watch Dahyun and Sana flirt any more, Tzuyu can we go get pity pizza?”

Back when Momo was still actively trying to pursue Dahyun every time she failed the two (plus Chaeyoung) would go and get Momo pity pizza. Tzuyu chuckled at her friend and nodded.

“Fine,” She then turned back to Seolhyun, “It was nice to meet you.”

Seolhyun just winked in response, “Call me.”

The woman then got in her car and drove away leaving a flustered Tzuyu, a laughing Momo and a jealous squirrel watching from the window. Momo slung her arms round the younger’s shoulders.

“C’mon kid,” Momo said, “I’m taking you on a date.”

“What?”

“Calm down,” Momo laughed, “A friend date, if you’re going to be dating a girl like that you’re going to need to understand how women of both her and your standing must be treated.”

“Fine,” Tzuyu replied rolling her eyes, “But you’re paying.”

“Great, so my bar it is!”


	6. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

Momo and Tzuyu sat in the drive-through waiting for the mini-van in front to order burgers for the entire football team the poor woman must have had stuffed in the back. The duo’s food mission had been stopped quite quickly when they had arrived at Peaches. Eunseo had phoned Momo demanding she come back an help prep for the engagement party, telling them both they only had five minuets too: “get their foreign little asses back to the house before she tracked them down and dragged them back”. It had now been ten minuets due to the mini-van-drive-through-fiasco and both girls knew they were probably about to buy their last meal. Because bridezilla was going to MURDER them.

Shame it was McDonalds. Had they known they would’ve gotten steak.

Momo sat in the drivers seat of Tzuyu’s car growing more and more aggravated at how long this was taking. Tzuyu, who had liberated one of the bottles of alcohol from behind the bar, was drinking away in the passenger seat. Tzuyu would never drink and drive, she loved her car too much to risk it. Not the best way to think of it but it worked for her. She was trying to work out all the tequila with the wine before dealing with Sana and Dahyun again. Tzuyu felt herself slowly getting drunker and drunker but she was leaning into it quite willingly - feelings sucked and she didn’t want them any more.

“So do you take all your dates to the drive-through?”

“No but we do eat out.”

“Gross.”

They laughed.

“Think they’d give me a straw for this bottle?”

Momo looked at her, “It wont reach the bottom of the bottle.”

“Huh,” Tzuyu hummed inspecting the half empty bottle, “Two straws then? I can attach them.”

“You have a problem.”

“Pfft, I’m fine.” 

Momo raised an eyebrow, “You realise you're saying that whist drunk, early in the afternoon in a McDonalds drive-through.”

Tzuyu shrugged and took another gulp, “Some people do drugs.”

“I don't know if that's better or worse.” Momo mumbled,

Luckily for both girls mini-van-mum pulled away and they were able to drive forward and collect their food. As they drove back to the house Momo noted how…sober Tzuyu seemed. Momo didn’t know much, she wasn’t called Pabo for nothing, but being a bar owner meant she knew a thing or two about drunks. She’d always found that when someone could pass as sober after drinking tremendous amounts of alcohol they’d be more likely to injure themselves. Momo decided too keep an eye on the younger girl, just in case. She didn't know when but she knew that Tzuyu's drinking was going to cause problems further down the line and Momo was going to be there for her when it did. Once they had collected their food (and Tzuyu’s straws) they began driving back to the house.

“So why did you want to leave so bad?” Tzuyu asked,

“Couldn’t stand watching Dahyun and Sana being all lovey-dovey any more.”

Tzuyu nodded, “Still not over Dahyun then?”

Momo sighed, “Never get over your first love, you should know that better than anyone.”

Tzuyu sensed that this was a sensitive topic so swiftly moved on, “I promised Mina I’d talk to Jihyo at some point.”

“You should,” Momo agreed, “She was scared when she realised she had no clue where her precious maknae was. I don’t think she ever stopped blaming herself for not telling you.”

“I was going to talk to her eventually anyway.”

“Just don’t be too harsh,” Momo advised, “Jihyo has always had a soft spot for you.”

Tzuyu just sipped her bottle threw the two attached straws and turned on the radio. Eventually the tension disappeared as they both began singing along to the radio loudly and off key, Momo dancing at every set of traffic lights. By the time they finally pulled up to the house both girls were ready for a party more than engagement party planning. The duo quickly entered the house through the kitchen and could hear everyone in the dining room, probably eating the food Tzuyu prepared earlier. The girls sat at the counter and ate their fast food. Tzuyu began to quickly read the email she’d been drafted earlier.

“How’s it all going work wise?” Momo asked taking a bite of her burger,

“It’s okay,” Tzuyu sighed, “More work than I thought but it’s keeping me occupied.”

“When do you look at the building?”

Tzuyu chuckled, “It’s not a whole building Momoring, just the top two floors of that building down-town. It should be finished in a couple of weeks.”

“Cool.”

“There you two are!” Eunseo snapped as she walked in with dirty plates, “Dining room. Now.”

“Just give me a moment to send this.”

“Take it with you, Chou.”

“But--”

“Go.” Eunseo snapped, eyes blazing,

Both girls quickly ran to the dining room, Momo clutching her burgers and Tzuyu with her laptop. Bridzilla-Eunseo was terrifying. Tzuyu made a point to not make eye contact with any one as she entered, Elkie got out of her way so that she could put her laptop down and focus on her email. Momo just stood next to her still munching away.

“Where’d you go?” Pinky asked in Chinese, slinging her arm around the taller girl,

“To get food, I assume Jackson told you I nearly lost my temper.”

“That’s why you’re banned from tequila.” Elkie commented,

“Whatever.”

“Guys come on,” Cheng Xiao said, “No speaking Chinese, it’s not fair.”

The three girls smirked and swore at Cheng Xiao in their mother tongue before settling back to Korean. Cheng Xiao flipped them off in return and set them the task of stuffing more engagement party invitations. Tzuyu was pretty sure the duo were inviting the entirety of Asia with how many invites they were handing out. She could feel someone watching her and tried to ignore them. They worked for a while before taking a much needed break, Tzuyu had realised about five minuets in that she had left her bottle in the kitchen and that had been at the forefront of her mind ever since. She had been too scared to ask Eunseo if she could go retrieve so instead chose to wait for the right moment. Quickly excusing herself she all but ran back to the kitchen, nearly hugging the bottle as she took a long gulp through the straw.

“That’s a lot of wine for one person.” A voice spoke making her jump,

“Oh,” Tzuyu said awkwardly, “Hey Jihyo.”

Jihyo smiled sadly at her, “Hey Tzuyu, how are you? We haven’t had a chance to talk.”

“Sorry, there’s just been….stuff.” Tzuyu said offering a feeble excuse,

Truth was part of Tzuyu was avoiding Jihyo, she’d rather just avoid her than have this conversation that they both knew they needed to have. Jihyo had been looking after Tzuyu ever since her first day of college, the younger girl need someone to take her under-wing in this strange country and Jihyo gladly took her on. Tzuyu had once thought she could talk to her about anything but after her break up with Sana, Tzuyu had felt so betrayed by Jihyo she hadn’t reached out at all. Honestly, Tzuyu was confused. Part of her felt bad, knowing that Jihyo was a worrier and therefore probably went straight into panic mode when she disappeared. But another part of her was still hurt that she had lied to her, she didn’t know if she could get over that.

“So,” Jihyo began awkwardly, “How have you been?”

“Fine,” Tzuyu replied just as awkwardly, “You?”

“Fine.”

Silence.

Jihyo sighed, tears brimming in her large eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

“Jihyo--”

“No please,” Jihyo said wiping her eyes, “Let me get this out before you say anything. I’m so sorry Tzuyu, Sana came to me a few times in a panic that she was getting feelings for Dahyun and I told her to talk to you about the problems in your relationship but I should have told you myself. I just…you were so happy I didn’t want to be the one to cause that happiness to go. I know that’s selfish but I just…couldn’t do it. I’m sorry.”

Tzuyu felt tears in her own eyes and wrapped Jihyo in a hug. The alcohol made her uneasy on her feat but the hug was enough for both of them. Jihyo, ever the crybaby, immediately burst into tears and Tzuyu silently comforted her, she never could stay mad at Jihyo. She also hated it when Jihyo cried, which the older girl did a lot.

“It’s okay, Jihyo.”

“No it’s not,” Jihyo said calming down, “But I’ll make it up to you okay?”

“There’s no need for that, I missed you too Thomas.”

Jihyo groaned and pulled away, “Not the nickname.”

Tzuyu smirked, “Aww I thought you missed your favourite maknae.”

“Now I’m questioning it.”

“Rude!” Tzuyu laughed,

The door opened and Nayeon poked her head in, noting the tears on Jihyo’s face, “Am I interrupting a moment?”

“No,” Jihyo said wiping away the tears and making herself presentable, “Just catching up.”

Nayeon smiled, “Good. Now I have a bone to pick with you!”

“Me?” Tzuyu asked nervously,

“Yeah you,” Nayeon said with mock anger, “You got my baby drunk and now she’s been complaining ALL DAY about her headache.”

“Tell her to drink more - that’ll get rid of it. Good old hair of the dog.”

“That’s not a healthy mindset to have.” Jihyo pointed out worriedly,

“Now, now,” Nayeon intervened, “No lectures Jihyo we only just got her back.”

Jihyo stopped lecturing but did make a mental note to ask a few people about Tzuyu’s drinking. When she’d known the girl, Tzuyu had hardly drunk at all and now she never seemed without a bottle in her hand. That was concerning and Jihyo was not about to lose her maknae again.

Detective Jihyo was on the case!


	7. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

Tzuyu was beginning to feel bad for Cheng Xiao.

One thing she had learnt whilst staying with the couple was that Eunseo had her friends over to the house all the time. Poor Cheng Xiao would have had to deal with them nearly every evening every time she was in Seoul without her own friends to talk too. Tzuyu couldn’t help but feel that if their roles were switched she would’ve fallen out with Eunseo by now. But hey, that’s why she was single and Cheng Xiao wasn’t. Either way, she was glad that the apartment was going to be ready that afternoon so she could go back to pretending Sana didn’t exist (the decorating had take a week longer than expected extending their stay). Luckily, she had been able to avoid the other girl. When Sana entered a room Tzuyu left it, when they sat at the table it was as far apart as possible, when they watched films as a group Tzuyu sat up front so she wouldn’t see her and Dahyun cuddling.

But obviously it was bound to happen sooner or later.

“Tzuyu!” Eunseo summoned,

Elkie, Pinky and Tzuyu exchanged a look - the first two smirking at the latter. The engagement party was tomorrow night and Eunseo was being extra….erratic. Tzuyu rolled her eyes, put down the bunting she was untangling and went to go see what Bridezilla wanted. When she walked into the dining room Eunseo stood arms folded and looked at her with determination.

“I need you to go pick up the cake,” Eunseo ordered, “Momo got it from the bakery and kept it in her fridge at the bar.”

Tzuyu over-dramatically sighed, “I’d love to Eunseo but I’ve been drinking, so I couldn’t possibly drive.”

“Oh no you don’t!” She snapped before Tzuyu could get away, “SANA!”

The squirrel girl skidded into the room nearly slipping and falling face first on the floor. Tzuyu fought the urge to help her stand up right and just kept her gaze at the floor. Sana straightened herself out quickly, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, “You called?”

“Take Tzuyu and pick up the cake.”

“But--”

“I don’t care about your drama, my wedding is more important and if I have to kill you both and hire actresses to play you in the wedding I will. Now go.”

Forgetting the awkwardness a moment the ex-lovers exchanged a very scared look and scampered from the room. Tzuyu took a brief detour to grab her jacket from the sofa, quickly muttering a ‘save me’ to Elkie as she went to meet Sana by the door. The ride was silent and awkward. Sana tried to keep her focus on the road while Tzuyu stared out the window. Eventually, the silence became too much for the squirrel girl, Sana hated silences.

“Eunseo’s scary.”

Tzuyu huffed in amusement, “I’d never feared for my life before, until I offered to help with this engagement party.”

“I’m just glad I can escape, you’re trapped there.”

“Alcohol helps.” Tzuyu chuckled,

…..aaaand back to awkward silence. They quickly arrived at the bar and got the cake from Momo who had been shocked to see them. Tzuyu had briefly explained what happened while the two girls made their way to the freezer. Tzuyu quickly grabbed a drink before they got back into the car, this worried Momo because the dancer had noticed Tzuyu getting more and more drunk lately. She had spoken briefly to Jihyo and both girls were sincerely concerned with Tzuyu’s drinking and were planning an intervention. Tzuyu and Sana quickly returned to the car and settled back into the horrifically awkward tension.

“This is ridiculous.” Sana sighed after a while,

“What is?”

“This, us,” Sana said desperately, “What the hell happened to us? We used to be close.”

“Did you forget the whole Dahyun thing or…?”

Sana sighed again, “That’s not what I meant. Look we were friends more than anything by the end anyway. I know I hurt you, but can’t we start over - be friends again?”

“We weren’t friends.” Tzuyu muttered,

“What are you talking about?”

“Friends don’t do that to each other. Maybe before we got together we were but once the lying and the cheating started we were anything but friends.”

“It was one kiss Tzuyu, that one kiss you saw. I never did anything else with Dahyun despite how miserable I was.”

“Exactly, friends don’t make each other miserable either. I was just as guilty as you were.”

“Look I know you’re still angry--”

“That’s just it,” Tzuyu sighed voice staying calm, “I’m not angry, never was. I was heartbroken, sure, but I’m not mad. Now I’m just…nothing. I feel nothing. I don’t hate you, I don't like you, I nothing you. We can’t be friends because I can’t feel anything towards you any more - we’re acquaintances that’s it.”

Sana paused, she felt her chest hurt for a reason she couldn’t place. Tzuyu wasn’t angry, that should be some sort of victory but instead it made her sad. Of course she’d missed Tzuyu, the other girl was huge part of her life and after she’d gone there was an emptiness that never quite disappeared. She knew that it was the least she deserved, she deserved to have Tzuyu scream and yell at her - call her every name under the sun. But Tzuyu wasn’t like that, she kept her true feelings pushed way down until she exploded. It was one of the reasons behind Sana’s unhappiness. Whenever she would doubt Tzuyu loved her she never got any indication that she did, it would leave Sana constantly upset and confused. With Tzuyu always working Sana instead went to Jihyo…and Dahyun to vent and eventually found comfort in Dahyun’s hugs when it should have been Tzuyu’s arms she was in. The duo kept silent until they arrived at the house. Mina coming out to help them with the cake….and make sure they hadn’t killed each other.

“You two go ahead I need to get something from my car.” Tzuyu said walking to where she had parked,

She opened up the door and pulled the flask out from the glove compartment, she needed something strong to get over the mess that just happened. She gulped it back and drained the contents, when she pulled it away from her lips she was made jump by a tapping on the window next to her. It was Seolhyun, laughing at her surprise.

“Sorry,” She apologised still giggling, “Ahh the car flask, I’ve been there.”

“Yeah?” Tzuyu replied returning the flask too its case,

“Alcohol free for two years baby.” Seolhyun cheered raising her hands in mock celebration,

“Gonna tell me I drink too much?”

“Nah,” Seolhyun replied, “You wont listen till you hit rock bottom.”

“So what can I help you with?”

“My car--”

“Wont start again?”

“How did you know?” Seolhyun asked feigning shock,

“Lucky guess.”

Since their first meeting Seolhyun had been over almost every day complaining that her car wouldn’t start. Tzuyu, being Tzuyu, was the only one who hadn't realised that it was an excuse for the older girl to talk to her, the others preferred to spy from the window rather than offer any guidance. They’d even exchanged numbers now so that the people living in the house wouldn’t be disturbed when Seolhyun had “car trouble”. It was almost painful to watch….but not too painful since Elkie, Pinky, Mark and Cheng Xiao were all gathered round the front window watching them.

“She’s hot.” Mark commented,

“What are you idiots doing?” Nayeon asked collapsing next to Jeongyeon on the sofa,

“They’re spending their break spying on our neighbour and Tzuyu.” Eunseo said.

“Oh shut up.” Pinky snapped,

“They’re cute.” Elkie said, “It’s like little kids with their first crushes.”

“Can little kids fix cars?” Jackson laughed,

“Not the point,” Elkie replied, “The point is they are moving too slow.”

“Has Tzuyu ever dated anyone since you guys have known her?”Eunseo asked,

Sana’s ears pricked.

“Nope.” Pinky said, “Not from lack of interest, she just never seemed into dating.”

Before the awkwardness could settle Elkie turned to Mina sharply, “Give me that balloon.”

“What? Why?”

“Just hand it over,” Elkie took the balloon and an to fill it with water, locking the kitchen door before she returned, “Pinky get ready to close this door when I enter.”

The group quickly gathered round the window as Elkie stealthily made her way to the fence. Then almost in one fluid motion she jumped up, located her target and threw the water balloon at a shocked Tzuyu. Tzuyu looked at Elkie for a moment before a look of anger crossed her face.

“Elkie, I’m going to murder you.”

Elkie took off running, Tzuyu not far behind, “Pinky get the door, get the door, get the door!”

Elkie entered, Pinky slammed the door and Tzuyu began trying to beat it down. Seolhyun was laughing at them as she made her way over to where the damp girl stood. Her white shirt was becoming see-through and Seolhyun was openly looking.

“Nice bra.”

“Shut up.” Tzuyu mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in embarrassment,

“Would you like to borrow a shirt?”

“Yes please.”

Seolhyun pulled her arm and led her door - holding her hand as soon as she could. Tzuyu felt herself flush as she felt a strange tingling sensation she hadn’t felt in a long time. The group inside were cheering, minus one girl fighting the burning heat in her chest. Tzuyu was led inside and immediately noted that everything was very luxurious. She knew Seolhyun was a model but didn’t quite grasp how successful she was until she saw some of the magazine covers she was on which were mounted in the hallway.

“I know,” Seolhyun said leading her upstairs, “Slightly narcissistic but you have to admit I look good.”

“You do.” Tzuyu agreed,

Seolhyun made her way to her closet and began looking for something for Tzuyu to change in to, “Okay get that wet shirt off.”

“Are you always this forward?” Tzuyu joked,

“Only for you babe.” Seolhyun replied turning back to send her a wink,

She handed Tzuyu a shirt and refused to look away while the other girl changed, openly complementing her as she did so. Tzuyu knew she should feel creeped out but she actually quite enjoyed Seolhyun’s forwardness. When she had been with Sana, Tzuyu always had to make the plans and take charge. It was nice to have someone else do it.

“So now what?” Seolhyun asked,

“Well I have about half an hour before Mark will go for a cigarette and I can get in through the back door so what do you wanna do?”

“I can think of a few things but they’re more for a third date.”

Tzuyu chuckled and made her way downstairs, “Pervert.”

“You’re the one who just took her shirt off in my bedroom.” Seolhyun replied,

They’d spent hours talking about their lives and joking around. Seolhyun briefly talked about her time in AA and Tzuyu told her about Sana. They ended up downstairs watching some bad dating show. It was one of the ones where one man chooses between multiple women who all look the same. They’d each picked a girl they wanted to win and began to binge watch.

“I’m telling you,” Seolhyun said with a mouthful of popcorn, “He’ll end up with the one with the short blonde hair.”

“No way, he’ll go with the natural blonde for sure.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because of how he treats her,” Tzuyu said, “You treat girls you like differently to everyone else. You tease them but at the same time you make them know they’re the most important girl in the world.”

“Is that how you treat a girl?” Seolhyun asked,

Tzuyu had gotten used to Seolhyun’s chicken game by now and had decided to win just once, “Well,” she swung her arm round the other girl’s shoulders taking her off guard, “I put my arm round them like this, let them get comfy on my shoulder. Try it they’re pretty comfy.”

Seolhyun glared playfully and did so, “Not that comfy.”

“Don’t lie,” Tzuyu smirked, “It’s unattractive.”

Seolhyun chuckled and looked up at her, “So then what do you do?”

“I look into their eyes, lean in slowly,” Tzuyu moved forward slowly, “Giving them just enough time to pull away…..and then…”

“Mmm?”

“Well you can guess the rest.” Tzuyu smirked pulling her arm back and moving away,

Seolhyun glared at her again, “Tease.”

Tzuyu just winked in return. Seolhyun sat up and looked at her with an evil look in her eye, “Y’know what I do?”

“What?” Tzuyu asked amused,

“I don’t play games.”

Then Seolhyun’s lips were on hers.

She wins.


	8. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

Tzuyu and Seolhyun never really talked about that kiss, Tzuyu was scared too and Seolhyun knew she should wait until Tzuyu had figured everything out before anything could happen. So for now they were still just friends. Elkie and Pinky had tried to pry what had happened out of their friend when she’d finally returned to murder them both but Tzuyu kept mum. She had stayed at Seolhyun’s until late when they finally finished that dumb dating show they were watching (neither of their picks won and they were both very angry and didn’t know why). Now the trio were finally in their own apartment, it was the penthouse of a luxury apartment complex. It was huge and the three girls loved it. Glad to be out from the married couple’s space, plus the sofa beds were very uncomfortable so their own beds made things easier.

They were currently getting ready for the engagement party - planning to drive there and taxi home later. Tzuyu decided to step out her comfort zone a little and wear a black cocktail dress and heels to show off her long legs. Seolhyun was going to be there tonight and she wanted to make an impression, with some prompting from Elkie and Pinky to give her enough confidence to do so. They had to sprint to the car to avoid their make-up being ruined by the rain. Tzuyu, as she often did, drove to the familiar house that was lively and jumping with music and festivities.

“You made it!” Eunseo cooed as they entered,

“Someone’s happier.” Elkie commented, the trio were uneasy with how calm Bridezilla was,

“She’s had a lot to drink.” Cheng Xiao told them coming over to rescue them,

“You’ve had a lot to drink!” Eunseo countered swaying slightly,

“Okay baby,” Cheng Xiao said taking her into her arms, “Have fun you guys, I’m going to get this one some water.”

Tzuyu eyed the living room which had been turned into a dance floor, at the centre (as always) was Momo dancing her heart out. Mina and Chaeyoung were dancing nearby, Mina stopped dancing to wave at her whilst Chaeyoung remained straight faced. Tzuyu fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead looked at the other inhabitants of the room. She couldn’t help the grin that spread on her face when she spotted Seolhyun sitting to the side of the dance floor. Tzuyu grabbed a drink from the bar and made her way over, sitting next to the older girl.

“Hey.” She greeted with a smile,

“Hi,” Seolhyun smiled back, “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Tzuyu could see Elkie and Pinky making fun of her but chose to ignore them, she’d kill them both later, “Having fun?”

“Yeah,” Seolhyun replied, “Your friend’s a good dancer.”

Tzuyu looked at Momo who was now sexy dancing with who she assumed was Eunseo’s Grandmother. She grimaced, no woman over thirty should learn to twerk, “Momo has danced all her life, it’s her thing.”

Seolhyun turned to her, “What’s your thing?”

Tzuyu thought for a moment, “I’m not sure, pretty sure I had no personality until I was eighteen.”

“You know what’s sad? I one-hundred percent believe you.”

“Hey! I’m a delight.”

“Of course you are darling.”

Tzuyu laughed, she let her guard down for a moment and made the mistake of looking out at the dance floor. She met Sana’s eyes, she could’ve sworn the older girl looked angry but before Tzuyu could get a good look Sana’s gaze had returned to Dahyun whom she was dancing with. Sana had to boop Dahyun’s nose to get her attention - the other girl appeared to be distracted by Momo’s effortless dancing.Tzuyu downed her drink in one and turned to Seolhyun who was looking at her with pity in her eyes. Tzuyu was beginning to hate it when people gave her that look.

“I’m going to get another drink, I’ll be back.” Tzuyu said faking a smile,

“Hurry back.” Seolhyun replied,

Tzuyu nodded and went to the kitchen, not aware that someone else had decided to follow her. Tzuyu grabbed the bottle of tequila from the side and let herself out on to the patio deck outside. With the door closed the music became muffled, the party still visible through the large window into the dining room. The rain was cold on her skin and Tzuyu welcomed it, with the tequila she was gulping down dulling her senses it was nice to feel something. She felt warmth spread through her veins as the alcohol did its work. Why did Sana still hurt her this much? It had been four years. Four years of drinking away her pain and Tzuyu could finally admit that it wasn’t working. Only problem is now she didn’t know how to stop. As she swallowed back another gulp she vaguely heard the door open.

“Jesus Christ,” Chaeyoung scoffed, “You have a problem.”

“Fuck off, Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu snapped, “I’m not in the mood.”

“No, you and I need to talk.”

Tzuyu turned round, having to hold on the the wooden railing to keep upright, “What do we have to talk about?”

“You.” Chaeyoung snapped, “And the fact that you can’t get over Sana and it’s making her and Dahyun miserable.”

“I don’t care about Sana.”

“Then why are you out here drinking and not in there with Seolhyun?”

“Because I’m an alcoholic jackass!” Tzuyu replied, “Besides I’m sorry if me seeing the girl I was in love with being lovey dovey with my ex-best friend upsets me.”

“It’s been four years.”

“Why did you automatically take Dahyun’s side?” Tzuyu asked suddenly, taking the dutch courage from the alcohol, “You were my friend too, Chae. But you knew the entire time!”

“Of course I knew!” Chaeyoung shouted, “But I also knew that Sana was so fucking unhappy but didn’t know how to tell you. Dahyun makes her happy, she’s even planning to propose to Sana.”

“Well good for fucking them,” Tzuyu replied sarcastically, raising her bottle, “I hope they have a long happy life together.”

“You’re incredible.”

“An-And what’s your problem with me? You’ve been a bitch to me since I came back, what’s your excuse?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yeah.”

“You left!” Chaeyoung shouted, “You left, no goodbye, no warning, you were just gone! I thought you were my best friend but you didn’t even care about me enough to say goodbye. So yeah, I’m pissed at you. You abandoned me. Dahyun and Sana stayed to tell me their side in detail you just left.”

“I had to go! It’s selfish of you to expect me to stay when I found out I couldn’t trust any of you in the first place!”

“Please Tzuyu, it was a long time coming,” They were both shouting now, getting in each others face, “Sana deserved to be happy!”

“I could’ve made her happy!”

“YOU WERE A LOSER!” Chaeyoung shouted, “Dead end job, crappy house, working all the time. You were a loser then and you were a loser now. No wonder Sana stopped loving you.”

Tzuyu blinked and next thing she knew Chaeyoung was sprawled across the floor and the back of her hand stung like hell. They both froze.

“T-Tzuyu, I shouldn’t have said all that I’m sorry.” Chaeyoung said realising everything had gone too far in the passion of the moment,

But Tzuyu couldn’t hear her, her ears were ringing too loud. Her vision became tunnel, it was hazy and the tequila bottle was becoming heavier. She felt her legs moving without them telling her too, ignoring Chaeyoung’s calls as she went back through the house. She moved anonymously through the bodies around her and out to where her car was parked. The rushing in her ears the only sound as she peeled out of the street. She used one hand to steer and the other to down the rest of the tequila as she sped along the busy streets.

She drove past the college where she and Sana first met. After meeting Jihyo and being taken under her wing the older girl had swiftly introduced her to her friends. Sana had caught her eye immediately after the girl had tripped and Tzuyu had caught her. From then on they would have late night study sessions, would text back and forth all night and even passed notes around between lectures. Now the college was dark and silent, much like Tzuyu herself as her black SUV swerved past it.

She drove past the park where she first confessed to Sana. They had been sitting by the river that ran through it., watching the leaves drift passed. Sana had looked beautiful under the cascading pink petals, Tzuyu couldn’t stop the confession from tumbling from her lips. Sana had looked at her with such intensity that Tzuyu as though the girl was reading her sole. When she said yes Tzuyu had never been happier. But now it was winter, the trees were dead and in a few week the river will have frozen over.

She drove past the ring shop in which she had bought Sana’s engagement ring. A ring that now sat in her storage unit, never to worn. Because Sana would be wearing someone else’s. Tzuyu tightened her grip on the steering wheel, she flew down the road. She was trying to escape, escape Chaeyoung, escape Sana, escape Seolhyun and the confusing feelings that came with all three.

She loved Chaeyoung like a sister.

_“Sana’s been acting strange, have you noticed it?”_

_“Nah dude, I’m sure she’d tell you if something was wrong. She’s not exactly quiet about her feelings.”_

_“True.”_

She loved Sana more than anything.

_“Dahyun just…loves me.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Do you?”_

_“Of course! Do you love me?”_

_“No.”_

And Seolhyun…

Tzuyu didn’t get to finish that thought as she drove through the red light. The next part happened in slow motion, the truck heading straight for her tires screeching. She heard the impact and felt the car spin out, her head spinning from the booze and the force. The airbags exploded and horns blared as she crashed into the wall of a nursery.

The last things she registered before she lost consciousness were the pain in her arm and neck and the sound of her phone ringing.


	9. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

Sana and Dahyun sat on the couch in silence. They were both silently trying to figure out what needed to be said. Neither one wanted to hurt the other but they couldn’t figure out the correct way to go about this sort of thing. It had to happen though, they couldn’t continue this charade when they were only hurting themselves. Eventually, as is often the case, the silence became too much for Sana so she broke it by blurting out what she wanted to say.

“I think we should break up.”

“Thank God!” Dahyun sighed in relief,

Sana was shocked, “Really? You’re not mad.”

Dahyun shook her head with a sigh, “Last night when you were watching Tzuyu and Seolhyun I didn’t feel…”

“Jealous? I know what you mean, whenever I see you and Momo together I feel nothing.”

“Why do you think that is?” Dahyun asked,

Sana shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe we just needed someone. I was feeling neglected and you didn’t think you were good enough for Momo---”

“How did you…?”

“Sweetie, I know everything.” Sana giggled before frowning, “But I also know we’ve messed a lot of things up with this….whatever it was.”

“Four years of denial?”

“Sounds about right.” Sana sighed, “I don’t think I’ll forgive myself for what I’ve done to Tzuyu.”

“Momo hates me,” Dahyun said mournfully, “She can’t even look me in the eye any more.”

“She doesn’t hate you,” Sana stated, “She’s trying to keep her distance.”

Sana reached out her hand and squeezed Dahyun’s in comfort, “You need to go get her.”

“And you need to win back Tzuyu.” Dahyun said cutting Sana off before she continued speaking, “It’s always been Tzuyu for you Sana, we’ve just managed to fuck everything up by being selfish.”

Sana gave a humourless laugh, “Tzuyu wont forgive me. I don’t deserve it, I just want her to be happy.”

They spoke for a while and decided they would probably still live together. Their relationship had always resembled their friendship with a little bit more intimacy. They could both admit they’d gone about everything very wrong - there was a lot that needed to be put right. So to start with they were going to go to Eunseo and Cheng Xiao’s that night with everyone else and announce they were no longer together. Dahyun knew everyone was expecting her to propose but in reality she’d only said that because….it was just what came next. You date for a while then get engaged. But it didn’t seem right, they weren’t right.

“Jihyo’s going to kill us.” Sana giggled,

And she was right because the first words out of Jihyo’s mouth when they told their friends was:

“I’M GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!”

“After all the drama, the tears, the friendships that were lost,” Jeongyeon said is disbelief, “You’ve both decided to just be friends.”

“Yeah.” Dahyun said with a shrug,

“Now can I kill them?” Pinky asked, looking at Elkie,

“I don’t know,” Elkie replied glaring at the former couple, “When Tzuyu reappears from wherever she’s disappeared off too I’ll tell you.”

Jihyo looked at them worried, “She still not picking up?”

Elkie shook her head sending a terrifying look to the shortest in the room, “If what Chaeyoung said is to be believed, Tzuyu left the party less than an hour after we got there. You deserved to get hit by the way!”

Chaeyoung sighed from the armchair where her girlfriend was applying ice to her bruised cheek, “What did you say to make her hit you this hard?” Mina asked, she didn’t like seeing her wife hurt but she knew that Tzuyu was a very hard person to get angry,

Chaeyoung had the decency to look sheepish, “I said some horrible things that I shouldn’t have said. I was angry and wasn’t thinking.”

“Oh Chaeng.” Mina said disappointed,

“I know, I regret it. Honestly, she really slapped some sense into me.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll turn up eventually.” Nayeon said to calm everyone,

“She did last time!” Jeongyeon joked earning a swat from her wife,

“Is someone’s car getting towed?!” Dahyun asked pointing outside,

The group all ran outside to find out who the tow truck was here for, only to find it was dropping something off instead. The term ‘something’ is used here because while it may have been a car once it certainly wasn’t any more. The back and right side had been crushed in leaving only the drivers seat accessible. The windscreen was smashed and the bonnet was nowhere in sight. However, what made Elkie sick to her stomach was the the licence plate.

“That’s Tzuyu’s car.”

_____________

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

These were the polite and eloquent words that Tzuyu awoke too. The room she was in was all white, the only prominent colour being the red dress Seolhyun was still wearing from the night before. Tzuyu immediately noted that the other girl had been crying and tried to get up and comfort her but stopped when she realised she had tubes in her arm.

“What happened?”

Seolhyun stared at her angrily, “You hit rock bottom.”

It all flooded back to Tzuyu from slapping Chaeyoung to the sound of her phone ringing as she lost consciousness, “You were the one calling me?”

Seolhyun’s gaze softened, “You didn’t come back so I worried about you. I thought you’d ditched me but then a police officer picked up….”

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Tzuyu said as the other girl began tearing up again,

Seolhyun composed herself before continuing, “You crashed into a nursery Tzu, any other time of day you could have hit a child. That’s not okay Tzuyu, how could you even think of driving drunk.”

“I wasn’t thinking.” Tzuyu said staring at the ceiling, “I was tired.”

“Tired?”

“Tired of being sad, tired of drinking, tired of fighting.” Tzuyu listed not looking at her, “Just tired.”

Seolhyun sat on the chair next to the bed and took her hand, “You shouldn’t be sad Tzuyu, you should be angry. The entire time I’ve known you you’ve never blamed Sana for any of this and I’m beginning to think you need too.”

Tzuyu thought for a moment, the worst hangover she’d ever had bringing clarity with it. Being sober for the first time in two weeks also helped. She’d spent so much time crying and drinking and trying to repress any emotions she had felt to do with that night that she hadn’t even let herself fully cope with it. Instead she was constantly defending someone who had done nothing but hurt her. Tzuyu felt a burn in her chest that she recognised but this time rather than squash it down or drink it away she let it out.

“You know what you’re right. I’m done living in the past, she’s not. Why does she get to be happy when she’s the one who cheated?”

“Exactly.”

“I’m done with being sad. Part of me will always love Sana, she was my first love. But that’s okay, I don’t need her. I’ve survived on my own for long enough, time for me to be happy.”

“Well done Tzuyu.” Seolhyun said with a smile,

“Thank you,” Tzuyu said looking at her, “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Seolhyun sighed, “I like you Tzuyu. A lot. I know I’ll never replace Sana but I’m not her. You spend all your time looking after everyone else, let me look after you. I don’t want to ever see you like this again.”

“You wont. I like you too.” Tzuyu said stroking the back of her hand with her thumb, “I’m broken Seolhyun, you deserve someone who---”

“Shh,” Seolhyun hushed, “I know what I deserve. You deserve happiness to Tzuyu.”

“Can we take it slow?”

“Of course.” Seolhyun told her before gently kissing her cheek, “But I have terms.”

Tzuyu laughed, “Obviously.”

“Number one: You’re going to AA.”

“Okay.”

“Number Two: You will see a therapist.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tzuyu said doing a mock salute,

Or at least she tried too but it hurt too much.

“Are you alright?”

“My arm hurts.” Tzuyu grunted,

“You got lucky, the only damage to you was from the glass and metal. Gashed your neck and arm pretty bad.”

“Could’ve been worse.”

“Yeah it could’ve.” Seolhyun agreed, “You haven’t seen the car yet.”

Tzuyu looked over her injured arm, it was bandaged but she assumed she’d have stitches. Whilst she couldn’t see her neck she knew that there was also a bandage there. Looking over that side of her body she noted a lot of smaller cuts littering her skin. Seolhyun told her that she had asked them to tow the car to her house so that she could show Tzuyu just how lucky she was. She knew that the second Tzuyu began to crave alcohol her current determination to stay sober would falter. Having the car to show her would help remind her why she needed to stop drinking. The Doctor informed them Tzuyu was able to leave and gave her the dress she had been wearing the night before. It had been damaged substantially at the side but thankfully Tzuyu would be able to wear it too the car. They signed out and held hands as they walked out to the car.

“Y’know,” Tzuyu said as they got into the car, “I have my own term for our relationship.”

“Go on.” Seolhyun smirked,

“No kissing my friends.” Tzuyu said somewhat joking, “I don’t share.”

“I promise, I’m not stupid enough to cheat.”

_I’m going to hold you too that._

They were not prepared for the sight they pulled up too. As Seolhyun parked in her driveway the two women noticed everyone outside Eunseo and Cheng Xiao’s. Elkie and Pinky were being held back by Momo and Jeongyeon while Chaeyoung was on the floor with Mina standing in front of her trying to stop the two furious girls from killing her. The others were trying to calm everything down, apart from Sana who was pale and staring at the demolished car parked on the road between the two houses. Tzuyu quickly got out the car and ran over to break up the fight.

“What on earth is happening?”

All heads snapped towards her and Elkie pushed past her captors, “Where the hell have you been!?”

“I was in the hospital.” Tzuyu replied sheepishly,

“I guessed that much you idiot!” Elkie snapped, “Look at your car!”

Tzuyu did so and felt her stomach drop at the sight. Seolhyun placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Told you it was bad.”

“Holy shit.” Tzuyu breathed,

Elkie turned to the newcomer, “You were with Tzuyu?”

“I happened to call after she crashed and the police told me what happened.”

Jihyo wrapped Tzuyu in a hug, making sure not to hurt her, “Are you alright?”

Tzuyu nodded, “Never better.”

Elkie and Jihyo both looked at her in confusion. Tzuyu’s whole manner seemed different, less…depressed and more confident. It made them both happy but also raised some questions.

“How so?” Elkie asked carefully,

“I nearly died last night because I was stupid,” Tzuyu explained, “I was sad and drunk and living my entire life focused on things that happened years ago. I’m done caring, I’m done being self destructive. I’m going to go to AA to sort out my drinking, I’m going to see a therapist to sort out my issues but for now all that can wait because firstly I’m going on a date with a girl I really like.” She looked at Seolhyun who blushed,

Elkie raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Good for you Tzu.”

“I’m happy for you, Tzuyu.” Jihyo said hugging her again, “But don’t ever scare us like that again!”

“I promise.”


	10. Chapter 9

Ever since Tzuyu’s accident her life had changed for the better. She had been seeing her therapist regularly and was beginning to sort through her issues, the South Korean office was now opened and she and Pinky had been viewing applicants to fill various roles. It seemed everything was looking up for her in both her professional life and her personal life. Seolhyun had taken Tzuyu on countless dates over the past few weeks, it was easier for her to arrange them as it made it easier to fit around the model’s busy schedule. Things had been going great between them, Seolhyun making sure not to escalate things too quickly on Tzuyu’s request. Tzuyu herself had stopped going to Cheng Xiao’s to avoid seeing Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung, her friend now coming to her apartment to hang out.

The only thing Tzuyu had yet to commit too was AA, she was nervous about attending. In her mind her drinking hadn’t been that bad, she knew that there would be people there with worse stories and didn’t want them to look down on her or perceive her as the ‘pretty little rich girl who didn’t get her way’. That was the only thing she and Seolhyun had disagreed over, the argument only ending when Tzuyu promised to start going at the beginning of the next month when she wasn’t as busy hiring new staff.

It was now valentines day and for the first time in years Tzuyu awoke that morning excited. The day that once was the most miserable day for the Taiwan-born woman was now a day that brought great excitement. Seolhyun had been in Japan for a shoot all week which gave Tzuyu plenty of time to plan the perfect surprise for her to come home to. The older girl would be back in time for dinner and Tzuyu had led her to believe they would be going to Eunseo and Cheng Xiao’s Valentine’s Party but actually Tzuyu had other plans. Using the key Seolhyun had given her to take in her mail she was going to let herself in and cook dinner for them both. The kitchen, living room and dining room were all connected in an L shape with big screen doors allowing the kitchen and dining room a view of the stars. Tzuyu wanted to take Seolhyun out there later to stargaze, a passion they both shared. She had lit candles all around the dinner table and covered the entire area in rose petals in order to create a romantic atmosphere.

Tzuyu was standing by the stove, tending to the steaks she was cooking, when she heard the front door open and footsteps come into the hall, “Tzuyu? Are you here?”

“In the kitchen.” She called back not turning from the stove,

Tzuyu felt two arms wrap round her waist and a head settle on her shoulder, pecking her cheek before resting, “Happy Valentines Day.”

“Happy Valentines Day,” Tzuyu replied not able to hide her grin, “How was the shoot?”

“Stressful,” Seolhyun sighed, “I missed you.”

Tzuyu blushed and Seolhyun chuckled, “I-I missed you too.”

“You’re so cute.” Seolhyun giggled pecking her cheek again before letting her go, “Is this my present?”

Tzuyu nodded, “You tend to buy the things you want, it makes shopping for you really hard. So you get dinner and if there’s anything else you want I’ll get it for you.”

Seolhyun pretended to think, “I’d settle for a kiss, but only if you’re comfortable. I’d be happy with dinner and an I.O.U.”

Tzuyu and Seolhyun had kissed a few times, nothing heavy, just a few pecks here and there. But they were all initiated by Seolhyun, technically Tzuyu hadn’t kissed HER yet. Tzuyu could flirt and tease with the best of them but when it came to actually initiating anything the younger girl became shy and unsure of herself. Part of Seolhyun was sad Tzuyu didn’t feel comfortable enough yet but for the most part she understood that the younger girl had issues with trust and intimacy and that she would have to be patient with her.

Tzuyu sighed and looked at her apologetically, “I feel bad you need to ask for one.”

“Hey,” Seolhyun whispered wrapping Tzuyu in her arms, “It’s okay, I will wait as long as it takes for you.”

Tzuyu smiled and leaned into her girlfriend’s arms, “Thank you.”

The sizzling of the steak brought them back to reality and Tzuyu ordered the older girl to sit down. Once she’d gotten a proper look at the room Seolhyun laughed and questioned whether hallmark had ‘thrown up in here’. As they sat eating Tzuyu suddenly sneezed, Seolhyun chuckled and told her someone was talking about her. Little did they know…someone was. Elkie and Pinky had gone to Cheng Xiao’s under the guise of helping set up the party, however the real reason was to try and spy on the first date they had witnessed Tzuyu planning.

“So she’s planning to cook?” Cheng Xiao asked in Chinese as she hung the bunting,

“Yeah,” Elkie laughed, “It’s so cute, I’ve never seen her this nervous before.”

“Think they’ll still come to the party?”

“Depends on how long they’re eating for.” Pinky said mischievously,

“Dinner usually only takes an hour or so.” Cheng Xiao said confused,

“I don’t think Pinky was talking about food.” Elkie chuckled,

“ZHOU JIEQIONG!” Cheng Xiao scolded attracting the attention of everyone else,

“What’s happening over there?” Eunseo asked,

“Nothing dear,” Her wife replied sheepishly, “Pinky’s just being inappropriate.”

“You talking about Tzuyu’s date?” Momo asked walking in with yet another box of decorations,

“Date?” Sana asked, trying (and failing) to appear uninterested,

Momo, despite her pabo-ness, saw right through her and decided to rub it in a little, “Yeah, she’s planned this big romantic date for Seolhyun. I mean she’s always the one being pampered by her girlfriend, now she gets to do the pampering.”

“Isn’t Seolhyun in Japan?” Jihyo asked,

“She comes back today.” Elkie answered, “I think she pulled up a few minuets ago.”

Everyone paused. Then all bolted from the room to peek over the fence and through the neighbours screen doors. They saw Seolhyun’s arms wrapped around Tzuyu as the two girls embraced. Elkie and Pinky audibly ‘aww’ while everyone else giggles. They watched the duo sit down to eat, squealing every time Seolhyun said something that made Tzuyu blush. While Jihyo and the others had seen Tzuyu act this way once before Elkie and that group had never seen the usual calm and stoic Tzuyu this….nervous. At one point Tzuyu was shaking with nerves so much she couldn’t get a grip on a piece of steak with her chopsticks. Seolhyun just smiled at her in amusement and used her own chopsticks to feed the nervous girl.

Sana had seen enough.

There had been a time once where it had been Sana in Tzuyu’s place. She had been so excited for the naturally amazing date Tzuyu had planned she would shake in anticipation causing the younger girl to feed her in the same manor. Seeing someone else do it didn’t sit right with her, seeing someone else take care of Tzuyu didn’t sit well either. So she crept away to continue setting up, exiting the private moment that her ex-lover was having with her new girlfriend. Soon the others stopped watching, feeling it was unfair to encroach on a private moment. Plus the duo had now made their way to the living room and despite trying Jeongyeon couldn’t see them any more to narrate what was happening.

Seolhyun, meanwhile, gasped when she saw what Tzuyu had set up. The taller girl had spent all day moving the furniture around to create the worlds greatest blanket fort. Seolhyun was taken aback, she only remembered one instance when Tzuyu had been fixing her car in which she had commented that she’d never been able to build a fort as a kid due to her parents giving her a strict upbringing. It had been on her bucket list for years but she just never had the time to do so. Such a simple idea very nearly made the older girl tear up as she once more wrapped Tzuyu up in her arms.

“Like it?”

“I love it!”

Tzuyu took her hand and pulled Seolhyun with her into the fort, inside she had set up her laptop to watch some films and an ice bucket with sparkling fruit juice in it (the bottle resembled champagne to create a better aesthetic). There were rose petals inside and Tzuyu had set up pink fairy lights that were shaped like love hearts to light her creation. Both girls made themselves comfy, Seolhyun resting her head on Tzuyu’s chest and allowing the younger girl to hold her as they began watching some romantic film they could make fun of. 

After the first film Tzuyu used her wireless keyboard to select the next film while Seolhyun asked a question she’d been trying to word correctly all evening, “Will you stay tonight?”

Tzuyu paused and looked at her, “Seol, I don’t think I’m ready--”

“I don’t mean like that, just…stay and cuddle in this amazing fort my beautiful girlfriend built.”

“Sure she wont get jealous?” Tzuyu asked jokingly,

“I doubt she’d blame me, you’re the only one who can match her beauty.”

Tzuyu laughed as Seolhyun cuddled into her, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I feel like I should be asking that.”

Tzuyu smiled and looked at her, feeling a newfound confidence, “Look at me.”

“Why?” Seolhyun said doing as she asked,

“Because I believe I still owe you a valentines gift.”

Swallowing her nervousness Tzuyu slowly leaned forward and kissed her. Enjoying the tingling sensation and the flipping in her stomach. The second Seolhyun kissed back her nerves went and Tzuyu found herself pulling Seolhyun closer to her for the most intense, passionate kiss they had ever shared together. Tzuyu could smell Seolhyun’s perfume, it floodd her senses and Tzuyu began to feel drunk. Not the numb drunk she was use to but rather the warm and light headedness she’d feel when tipsy. She felt giddy. As they finally pulled away Seolhyun was looking at her with such emotion that Tzuyu couldn’t remember what reason she had for not taking initiative before.

“Wow.” Seolhyun breathed, “That was…wow.”

Tzuyu chuckled, “That’s the first time I’ve left you speechless.”

“If you want to make me speechless more often I wont stop you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

In the end they chose not to go to the party, instead enjoying each other’s warmth within the safety of their fort. It snowed outside and both girls commented on it but they could go and play in it tomorrow. For tonight they were going to sit in their little bubble away from the world and just bask in the peaceful and loving atmosphere they had created.


	11. Chapter 10

Tzuyu hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.

She was smiling more, she was brighter, more confident and she hadn’t craved a drink in over six weeks. While Seolhyun was still disappointed that she had yet to attend AA the older girl did find that Tzuyu being happy was worth preserving for a few more days before the inevitable argument broke out again. Tzuyu found that arguments with Seolhyun were different to her arguments against Sana, she didn’t like to compare the two but Sana was the only other relationship Tzuyu could go off of. Sana and Tzuyu had rarely bickered, but when they did it was like world war III had broken out. Their problem had been that they wouldn’t say anything about the problems they had and would instead make little digs at each other The end result being that one of them would eventually blow up at the other and after two days of sleeping on the sofa, whether it had been her fault or not, Tzuyu would swallow her pride and apologise.

However,with Seolhyun they had rather a few mini arguments but (excluding the topic of AA) they never lasted more than a few minuets or hours at most. The first large fight they had, had been on their monthaversary. While both agreed the idea of celebrating every month was ridiculous and expensive they decided to celebrate the first month. Then the subject came up, thanks to Tzuyu’s two nosey room-mates, of sex. Tzuyu was still uncomfortable with this concept and Seolhyun had asked if Tzuyu was attracted to her. Both with their own insecurities led to an argument which, as she was used too, led to Tzuyu being kicked out of Seolhyun’s bed and settling on the sofa. Unlike before, however, after twenty minuets of neither girls sleeping Seolhyun had snuck downstairs in tears and cuddled up to her girlfriend. After the emotions had subsided the older girl had realised how horrifically unfair she was being and for once Tzuyu was the one to receive the apology.

As previously said, Tzuyu hated when her mind began comparing Sana and Seolhyun. They were completely different people and thinking about her ex and her current girlfriend like that made her feel dirty. So to try and prevent this from happening Tzuyu had been spending more and more time away from Sana and the rest of that group. Chaeyoung taking the blame for the tall girls sudden avoidance. Through personal reflection and an INSANE amount of lectures from both Mina and Jihyo (sometimes at the same time) Chaeyoung had come to realise how terrible she’d been to her friend. Yes, she herself had been hurt but she had let that blind her too how Tzuyu had been feeling. The baby beast knew she had too apologise. So one dark Saturday evening once she’d finished her work as an illustrator (she hated working weekends but she needed to earn time off for the wedding) she made her way over to Seolhyun’s, tail between her legs. She’d found out from Jihyo that both Seolhyun and Tzuyu would be at the games night at Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s so she assumed her friend would be with her girlfriend the rest of the day.

She breathed in and knocked on the door, a familiar face appeared. Tzuyu took one look at her and slightly panicked before attempting to close the door again. Chaeyoung placed her foot in the doorway to stop in shutting, letting out a cry as the taller girl accidentally attempted to break her foot. Tzuyu swung the door open again exasperated, “What do you want?”

“To talk.” Chaeyoung said honestly, “Properly this time.”

Tzuyu hesitated before Chaeyoung heard whispering, Tzuyu turned to talk quietly to Seolhyun (Chaeyoung assumed) before rolling her eyes and turning back to the short girl, “Five minuets.”

“That’s all I’m asking for.” Chaeyoung replied happily, “I’m sorry Tzuyu. For everything, what I said at the party, the way I’ve been treating you. It was uncalled for.”

Tzuyu sighed, “It’s fine Chae.”

“No,” Chaeyoung shook her head, “No it’s not. Look Tzu, I was mad at you but I should’ve let you explain why you left rather than turning on you. Both you and Dahyun are…were my closest friends and when I was forced to choose only one of you it was easier for me to believe Dahyun when she was still here. Dahyun had loved Sana since highschool….or at least thought she did. Then you came along and she thought she didn’t stand a chance, my heart hurt for her but that wasn’t your fault. I just…I want to be friends again Tzuyu, I don’t want to fight any more I’m tired of it.”

Tzuyu sighed, “You and me both.” She looked at Chaeyoung sincerely, “Look Chae, I can’t tell you we can pick up where we left off because you really hurt me.”

“I know.”

“But let’s just agree that we both acted out of hurt and put it behind us.”

“Deal.” Chaeyoung said with a large grin, “It all seems kind of stupid now doesn’t it.”

Tzuyu chuckled, “It really does.”

“I mean Dahyun and Sana didn’t even love each other.”

Tzuyu tilted her head, “What do you mean?”

“You didn’t know? They broke up ages ago, apparently they were just infatuated with each other.”

“That bitch.”

“Jihyo said something similar,” Chaeyoung, realising she should probably change the subject quickly, looked at Tzuyu meaningfully, “So are we okay?”

Tzuyu shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. I can’t forget how much you hurt me, but I can try and forgive you.”

“I’ll do anything.”

“Well you could start by letting me win whatever game we end up playing tonight.”

“Deal!”


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sana had never been more miserable in her entire life.

The worst part was that she couldn’t blame anyone, it was all entirely her own fault. She’d been needy and selfish and it had caused massive repercussions. One kiss had caused her life to fall apart and rather than admit to herself and too everyone that it was all a huge mistake done in a moment of stupidity she tried to repress it, to convince herself that she’d made the right decision. For a while she thought it was working and then Tzuyu came back and reminded Sana of how love really feels. To this day she could not tell you why she lied to Tzuyu that day, maybe she wanted proof that Tzuyu would fight for her but instead the taller girl had just packed her bag and left. Sana assumed at the time that Tzuyu would be back in a couple of days too apologise.

Then days came and went. Sana then decided she would track Tzuyu down to apologise.

No one had seen her since that night.

Once Jihyo had found out her child was missing she had gone mental and had screamed at both Dahyun and Sana. It was for pride why they refused to admit they were wrong and instead decided to continue their friendship under the guise of a relationship. At first Sana couldn’t understand why Tzuyu had been so furious about one kiss, Dahyun and Sana hadn’t been in anyway unfaithful before that, but now Sana understood.

Because watching her walk in to Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s apartment holding hands with another woman killed her.

Seolhyun was beautiful and Sana hated it…really hated it. She knew it was wrong to hate someone purely because they were dating someone you used to date but she just put it down to the same mentality as why they all had to hate Jimin in high-school because he and Jeongyeon had beef. Sana was sat between Jihyo and Mina with Dahyun next to Momo opposite. Ever since Sana and Dahyun stopped whatever it was they’d been doing the younger girl had been hanging round with Momo more often. Sana felt bad about that too, Momo’s crush hadn’t been much of a secret within the group - only to Dahyun herself. Before all this Momo had been Sana’s best friend and now they barely spoke.

And based on how Sana feels watching the girl she loves with someone else, she doesn’t blame Momo one bit.

The games began and Sana began to notice Tzuyu was starting to get shaky from her seat between Jihyo and Seolhyun - both too involved in the game to take notice. Sana couldn’t figure out why until she realised how many people round the table had wine or beer and she put two and two together. Tzuyu excused herself to get a drink and Sana waited a minuet before also excusing herself. She walked into the kitchen and as she suspected Tzuyu was pouring herself a glass of whiskey. Sana took a moment to observe the younger girl, she was still beautiful minus the paleness which came from the alcohol withdrawal.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sana snapped snatching the glass from her,

Tzuyu stiffened before putting down the bottle, “Getting a drink.”

Sana glared at her, “Like hell you are. Tzuyu you’ve done so well!”

Tzuyu sighed and placed her head in her hands, “I know it’s just…I’m not used to feeling all this sober. I don’t know how to handle it.”

“Not like this Tzuyu,” Sana said, “You’ve got a girlfriend out there who’ll kill you if you take one sip. Do it for her.”

Tzuyu sighed again and finally looked at her, “Why do you care what Seolhyun thinks of me?”

“Because I still care about you,” Sana confessed, “You deserve to be happy.”

_Even if it’s not with me._

“Thanks, Sana-chan.”

Sana felt her heart flutter at the nickname, but had to remind herself that she shouldn’t allow those feelings. She’d had her chance and blown it. They walked out a moment later and rejoined the game, Tzuyu pecking Seolhyun’s cheek. Seolhyun noticed straight away that something was off. Sana had a glass of whiskey and Tzuyu didn’t have a drink at all. She had worked up a hypothesis in her mind but the nail in the coffin was when Nayeon loudly:

“Sana, I thought you hated whiskey?”

“I wanted to retry it,” She took a sip, “Nope, still tastes horrible.”

The group laughed before going back to the game they were playing, idly chatting and throwing smack talk between moves. Seolhyun put the pieces together and caught Sana’s eye so that she could mouth a _‘thank you’ _to her. Sana found that her earlier nerves had eased and she was able to fully enjoy the game. She could see Tzuyu’s earlier anxiety had faded and she too was enjoying herself. It was almost like their college days.

“So you and Tzuyu all good now, Chae?” Nayeon asked,

“More or less.” Chaeyoung replied with a smile,

“She’s till got a lot of grovelling to do.” Tzuyu replied with a small smile, not looking up from her cards,

“Thanks, by the way Seolhyun,” Chaeyoung added with a smirk, “For not letting Tzuyu break my foot in the door.”

“Well I wouldn’t want to have an injured woman lying on my driveway - bad press.” Seolhyun responded with a laugh,

Suddenly Nayeon stood up before Momo could deal the next hand, “Before we restart Jeongyeon and I have an announcement.”

The group turned to the couple as Jeongyeon stood with her arm round her wife, “We went to the doctors yesterday and Nay--”

“I’m pregnant!”

“I KNEW IT!” Dahyun shouted standing up and pointing at Nayeon,

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nayeon asked, offended,

Everyone turned to watch Dahyun try and dig her way out of this one, “I-It’s just that you weren’t drinking a-and y-you love wine!”

“Are you calling me an alcoholic?” Nayeon snapped before turning to Seolhyun and Tzuyu, “No offence.”

“None taken.”

Jeongyeon stopped the argument, “You not going to congratulate us? Jihyo’s a grandmother.”

“You’re going to ruin that kid.” Jihyo sighed jokingly,

Everyone gathered round the couple and gave them a hug muttering their congratulations. In the back of Sana’s mind she wondered whether or not she and Tzuyu would have had any children in they had stayed together but she shook it away. Tzuyu was gone and Sana had to accept it. But as she watched her gently hug Seolhyun from behind (something she’d never have done in public with Sana) she couldn’t help but feel a painful pang of jealousy rise through her.

Momo watched Sana from afar - noting how her eyes shone with jealousy. The dancer chuckled to herself, served Sana right to be the jealous one for a change. She still loved the girl like a sister but right now she was getting a little sick thrill out of watching Sana suffering. Her gaze was disrupted by a hand on her shoulder, Momo ignored Dahyun’s attempt to get her attention. The tofu girl hadn’t left her alone for weeks and it was getting harder for Momo to ignore her heart racing whenever she walked in the room. Instead she tried to distract everyone.

“Aww look at baby Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu glared at her for a moment but then realised Momo’s problem as Dahyun was removing her hand. Her gaze softened and she took the teasing that Momo had brought on to her.

_That’s what friends are for!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Games night eventually came to an end and everyone started getting ready to leave. Sana couldn’t help but notice Seolhyun kept looking up at her every so often. Maybe it was because Sana kept looking at Tzuyu and Seolhyun was getting mad. In the end she just began to avert her gaze and try not to stare at her ex too much. Eventually Mina won game night - she was the only one who could keep track of everyone’s moves within the game which meant she was more often than not the winner. As she went to grab her jacket Sana noticed Seolhyun approaching her and began to internally panic.

“Sana?” Seolhyun asked,

“H-Hey.” Sana stammered,

“Relax, I’m not here to warn you off,” Seolhyun laughed, “I just wanted to thank you for what you did earlier.”

“O-Oh…it was nothing really.”

“Hmm well, I was wondering if you could help me?”

“Me?”

“Well you know Tzuyu better than I do, at least in a romantic sense.”

Sana bit her lip, “I don’t know how comfortable I am in discussing that sort of thing with you.”

“Oh no! It’s nothing personal, just…” Seolhyun sighed, “She wont go to AA and I don’t know how to make her go. Any ideas?”

Sana paused for a moment to think, she looked at Tzuyu who was talking with Momo and Jihyo about something. She still felt her heart thundering in her chest at the sight of her. This was her moment, with one piece of wrong advice she could end Tzuyu’s relationship and swoop in without anyone knowing. She turned back to Seolhyun, ready to tell her that Tzuyu would do it in her own time or that Seolhyun should drag her there (both would have caused big arguments). But as she looked into Seolhyun’s worried eyes, she knew she couldn’t do it. If she wanted to win Tzuyu back she should do it with honour.

“You need to make her think she’s doing it for you.” Sana said after a moments thought,

“How’d you mean?”

“She’ll never do anything for herself,” Sana explained, “You need to make her think she’s doing it for you. Like when she wasn’t eating during finals week so I pretended I wasn’t eating until she scolded me and ate with me every meal to make sure I had proper food.”

Seolhyun chuckled, “Sounds like her.”

“She’s something special.”

Seolhyun cleared her throat to clear the awkwardness that now settled between them, “Anyway, I’ll try that. Thanks Sana.”

“No problem.” Sana replied with a fake smile before watching Seolhyun walk into the arms of the girl Sana let escape,

_Why does she have to be nice? Can’t she be a bitch? It’d be so much easier to hate her._

Once Seolhyun was back at Tzuyu’s side the younger girl smiled at her and handed her, her jacket. They congratulated Nayeon and Jeongyeon one more time before making their way out to Tzuyu’s new car. She was still morning the old one but at least this car had heated seats. As they set off Seolhyun considered what Sana had told her, she wasn’t blind she knew the other girl had lingering feelings for her girlfriend. Because of this she turned Sana’s advice over a few times in her head and decided to try it. If Sana wanted to fight for Tzuyu she would have dumped Dahyun ages ago. With that in mind Seolhyun drew on her acting skills, before modelling she wanted to act, and began to sniffle in the passenger seat.

Tzuyu immediately tuned in to the sound of her girlfriends apparent sadness, “Seolhyun? Hun, what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing.” Seolhyun sniffed looking out the window and not showing Tzuyu her tears,

“Want me to pull over?”

“No, I’ll be f-fine.” She then proceeded to burst in too hysterical tears (even squeezing out real ones for effect),

“Okay,” Tzuyu said indicating to a parking spot, “I’m pulling over.”

Tzuyu parked the car at the side of road and moved to unbuckle Seolhyun’s seatbelt and pull her on too her lap to wrap her into a hug. Seolhyun fake sobbed on her chest making sure to ham it up. She felt slightly guilty for making Tzuyu worry like this but a small part of her rather enjoyed being held like this. After five minuets - when Seolhyun had “calmed down” - Tzuyu tried asking her again.

“What’s wrong?”

Seolhyun looked up at her with puppy eyes, “I’m sorry, I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what?” Tzuyu asked worriedly,

“It’s silly,” Seolhyun smiled sadly, “But I’m scared that you’ll leave me.”

Tzuyu stared at her, “Where’d you get that idea? I’m not going anywhere.”

“What if you relapse and start drinking again?”

“I promise you that wont happen.”

“Everyone relapses Tzu!” Seolhyun snapped beginning to feel genuinely emotional, “You’re not going too AA so I’m scared you’ll relapse and leave me alone.”

“I’m not going to leave you,” Tzuyu said stroking her hair, “How can I make you realise that, I’m not going anywhere?”

“I don’t know.” Seolhyun lied,

“I’ll tell you what,” Tzuyu said kissing her forehead, “There’s a meeting on at the community centre tomorrow, I’ll go there and come straight to yours after and tell you everything I’ve learnt.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Seolhyun leaned up and kissed Tzuyu to lock in her promise, Tzuyu immediately responded - bringing Seolhyun closer. Before it could get too passionate Tzuyu pulled away and Seolhyun pecked her once more before returning too her seat. So that’s how the following day Tzuyu ended up parked outside the community centre sweating buckets. The meeting started in five minuets and she was still sitting outside trying to find courage to go in. She’d been watching fellow addicts walk in and out for the past twenty minuets and was ready to turn the car round and hide at home. But then, as if hearing her thoughts, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_ **From: Seolhyun <3** _

_I’m proud of you xxx_

Tzuyu smiled to herself and then sighed. She had to do this, not for herself but for Seolhyun. With that new mentality Tzuyu finally found motivation to leave her car and walk inside. She found the room where AA was being held, it was a large communal hall that probably had a jitzu class and a drama group using it either side of the drunks. She walked in and as she originally thought there was a circle of chairs on which the group sat.

At the head of the circle sat the stereotypical overly-keen group leader who was probably far too excited to be up in everyone’s business. On the left sat one man who had obviously been drinking before he arrived that Tzuyu decided she wouldn’t sit near. One the other side was a girl who donned a bright gold badge which Tzuyu assumed ad something to do with how long she’d been sober for. Tzuyu took a seat two seats away from that girl, listening to her babble to her friend about how well she was doing. Tzuyu fought every natural instinct in her to roll her eyes. This woman was far to smug.

“Right everyone!” Chipper-leader smiled standing, “Welcome to our meeting, I see we have a new face here to day so why don’t you introduce yourself?”

All eyes turned to Tzuyu and she felt very uncomfortable.

“Hi,” Tzuyu said nervously, “I’m Tzuyu and I’m an alcoholic, I haven’t had a drink for about two months.”

“Two months is very good.” Chipper-leader said kindly,

After that Tzuyu felt more at ease, they went around the room and everyone introduced themselves the same way. Then the meeting went on and nobody made Tzuyu speak until she was comfortable so she didn’t talk. Instead she listened. She listened to one man who’s drinking had caused his wife to leave him, she listened to the woman who’s daughter disowned her because of her drinking, she listened to the man that broke down whilst describing how he’d lost his son in a car accident which was caused by him driving drunk. The last story really hit home for Tzuyu and she found herself spilling the story of her car accident.

Nobody judged.

The man himself only said, _“Never risk losing those you love most. A drink isn’t worth it.”_

It was nice. It felt comforting being surrounded by people that had struggled the same way she had, not one person in that room was judged. Tzuyu found herself wondering why she had been so scared in the first place. In fact when the meeting ended she found herself feeling excited for the next one. She ran out to her car, ready to go and see her girlfriend to tell her how well the meeting had gone. Tzuyu drove as fast as legally allowed to reach Seolhyun’s as quickly as possible.

Upon arrival she used her spare key to let herself in and walked into the living room. She froze upon seeing her girlfriend, Seolhyun looked up at her with huge red rings around her eyes. She’d been crying. Tzuyu immediately tried to comfort her only for the older girl to move away.

“Seolhyun, baby what’s wrong?”

“So you could have sex with Elkie, but not with me?” Seolhyun asked angrily,

_I’m going to murder Elkie._

**A/N - Don’t worry Seolhyun isn’t leaving just yet, just a little bump in the road.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

_Two hours earlier:_

_After Tzuyu had left for the AA meeting Seolhyun hitched a ride with Elkie and Pinky to Cheng Xiao’s. She knew that Sana would be there and had decided that she should thank her for her advice. Luckily for her Sana was the only one there from her group which left her alone in the kitchen when the trio arrived. Pinky immediately began raiding the fridge while Elkie wandered off to go and find Cheng Xiao and her fiancé. Sana sent the other girl a nervous smile which Seolhyun returned enthusiastically before sitting on the stool next to her._

_“I just wanted to thank you for your advice.”_

_Sana’s eyes lit up in recognition, “Did she go?”_

_“She’s there right now.”_

_“I’m glad.”_

_This is when everything got messed up. And it’s all Pinky’s fault._

_“Woah, did Sana get you laid?”_

_Both girls immediately blushed. Sana feeling slightly sick at the thought of Tzuyu having…relations with someone else. It was some relief when Seolhyun said, “No, she’s still not ready.”_

_Sana’s sigh of relief didn’t last long though, since Pinky never knew when to shut her mouth._

_“Well it took Tzuyu a year to have sex with Elkie so I imagine dating her means half that wait time.”_

_Seolhyun stopped all movement and stared at Pinky. Sana noted the look of hurt which now appeared on her face, “W-What do you mean?”_

_Pinky looked at her in surprise, “Tzuyu and Elkie used to be friends with benefits, I assumed you knew?”_

_“I…I did not.”_

_Sana and Pinky looked at each other, Sana subtly hinting to the other girl that she had fucked up. To make matters worse the kitchen door opened and in walked Elkie and the couple. All three stopped when Seolhyun began staring daggers at Elkie. The girl in question raised her hands in mock surrender._

_“Everything okay?”_

_“I have a question.” Seolhyun snapped,_

_“Run Elkie, while you can.” Pinky warned only to be glared at by both Seolhyun and Sana,_

_“Have you and Tzuyu slept together.”_

_Elkie stammered for a moment, “Sh-she didn’t tell you?”_

_“No,” Seolhyun said standing up, “No she didn’t.”_

_Then she stormed out, returning too her own house to await her so-called girlfriend._

Now Tzuyu stood in the centre of the room in shock. Seolhyun was mad, madder than Tzuyu had ever seen her, but there was something else. Tzuyu found her eyes drifting to the empty glass on the coffee table, on it’s own it was innocent enough but based on the familiar smell Tzuyu inhaled when attempting to comfort the angry woman it was anything but. Seolhyun glared at her through her drunken haze, awaiting an answer.

“Well?”

“Elkie and I have slept together yes.” Tzuyu answered carefully,

Seolhyun scoffed and looked away, “When was the last time?”

“The only thing we did after moving here was one kiss in Cheng Xiao’s basement.”

“Am I supposed to believe that?”

“Why would I lie?”

“You lied about sleeping with her.”

“I didn’t lie, I just didn’t think it was important enough to mention.”

That was true, Tzuyu had told Seolhyun about Sana because Sana had been her girlfriend. Elkie was just a friend, she didn’t think Seolhyun would particularly care whether or not Tzuyu and her had slept together over the years. The older girl stood and walked, shakily, over too Tzuyu.

“So go back to my earlier question, if you can sleep with Elkie why can’t you sleep with me?”

“Because sleeping with you is different.”

“Really? How so?”

Tzuyu bit the bullet, “Because I don’t love Elkie the way I love you.”

Seolhyun stepped back, surprised at the sudden confession.

Tzuyu took her silence as a sign to continue, “The last time I loved someone, I got hurt. I don’t want that to happen again so I’m taking everything slowly. I love you Seolhyun and that thought alone terrifies me.”

Seolhyun stepped right into Tzuyu’s space, “If you love me, show me.”

She then pushed Tzuyu down on the sofa and jumped on top of her, kissing her upon landing. Tzuyu was scared. This kiss was nothing like the passionate, loving kisses she usually received. This one felt dirty, it was filled with pure lust and tasted like cigarettes and alcohol. A taste Tzuyu missed but in this context made her feel sick. Tzuyu began to panic, she was trapped between Seolhyun and the sofa. Only this wasn’t Seolhyun, this was the persona that possessed her when in a drunken state. Tzuyu was ready to plan her escape when Seolhyun suddenly became heavy. The tall girl froze, at the sound of a snore she let out the breath she’d been holding. Carefully she moved Seolhyun down on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. Tzuyu went and got a glass of water and some pain killers and set them next too the unconscious girl before she walked out into the back garden for some air.

“Tzuyu?” A familiar voice called,

Tzuyu looked over too the fence and could see Sana’s head popping up over the top. Sana had been concerned for the younger girl and when she had seen Tzuyu’s car pull up, had attempted to spy on the situation. Sadly she couldn’t see anything but based on the shaky way Tzuyu was handling herself it wasn’t good. Tzuyu looked at her and gave a small fake smile.

“Hey Sana.”

“Everything okay?”

Tzuyu paused, she was never a good liar to begin with but out of everyone Sana knew how to tell when she was trying to hide something, she sighed, “Not really.”

Sana didn’t say anything for a moment as she and Tzuyu just enjoyed the silence, after the insanity of what had just happened Tzuyu needed a breather. Sana knew this so after she saw the girl was visibly calmer she spoke again, “Want to go for a drive?”

Against her better judgement Tzuyu nodded, she would suffocate if she stayed here and if she went home she’d end up in a fight with Elkie which she didn’t need right now. So that’s how Tzuyu and Sana ended up on another awkward car ride. The younger girl kept her gaze out the window, attempting to make sense of how everything had gone so wrong, while Sana tried to think of somewhere to take her. Her first thought was a bar but that was obviously not a good idea, she didn’t bring her purse anyway so restaurants were also out. Suddenly a place came to mind that Sana thought was perfect, she quickly changed course and drove them to the park. They got out the car quietly and went to sit next to the river, enjoying the tranquil surroundings.

“You feeling any better?” Sana asked after a while,

Tzuyu looked around, “It’s still beautiful here.”

Sana hummed in agreement despite not paying attention to the surroundings but rather Tzuyu’s reaction to its beauty.

“What happened with Seolhyun?”

Tzuyu shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sana sighed, “Tzuyu, I still care about you. I want to make sure you’re alright.”

Tzuyu scoffed and looked at her, “You don’t get to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Just because Dahyun isn’t around any more doesn’t mean you get to make me think you care about me.”

Sana glared at her, “You have no idea how I feel.”

“I think you made your feelings clear that night.”

Silence.

This was not going the way Sana wanted it too. Maybe she should just be honest for once, “I lied.”

“Huh?”

“That night,” Sana confessed unable to look at her, “When you asked me if I loved you, I lied.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I thought you’d be happier without me spending all your money and taking up your time. Dahyun, Dahyun was being a good friend and I think in my loneliness I perceived admiration as attraction. I’m sorry it took me till now to realise it.”

“I wish I could believe you.”

“It’s true, in four years Dahyun and I never slept together. We’d kiss, we’d cuddle, we’d exchange I love you’s but sex just didn’t feel….right.”

“Right?”

“She wasn’t who I wanted.” Sana said looking at Tzuyu,

“Who did you want?” Tzuyu asked looking at her, she thought she knew the answer but she needed to hear it,

Sana smiled at her, “You, I always wanted you. Seolhyun better realise what she has because….”

“Because?”

“Because losing you was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made.”

Sana could feel herself leaning in, Tzuyu slowly following suit but before either of them could do anything Tzuyu let out a sob. To Sana’s shock the younger girl completely broke down, she instantly moved to comfort her. The weight of everything had hit Tzuyu hard: the breakup, the alcoholism, the reunion, Seolhyun….how much she’d missed Sana. She found herself spilling everything that had happened that night to Sana who just held her, not letting her anger show until the end.

“She tried to force herself on you?” She asked darkly,

“She was very drunk, she’s not usually like that.”

“Right.” Sana announced pulling Tzuyu back to the car,

Sana was angry, a sight rarely seen in the bubbly girl, but despite her own jealousy and heartache Tzuyu was still the maknae and as her unnie she needed to protect her. She pulled up at Cheng Xiao’s and was in the house before Tzuyu could stop her. She called out the window to her but Sana didn’t turn round.

“Go home Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu debated with herself before getting out of Sana’s car and driving home. She was emotionally drained and didn’t think staying would help that. Meanwhile Sana marched in to the living room where everyone was sat watching a film. Mina noticed her distress first and paused what they were watching, the rest of the group watched Sana pace back and fourth.

“Sana?” Eunseo called gently, “What’s wrong?”

“Where’d you go?” Elkie asked,

Sana snapped her gaze to Tzuyu’s flatmates, “You two may want to go home, Tzuyu needs you right now.”

“What happened?” Elkie asked,

Sana told them. Told them what had happened when Tzuyu had gone to Seolhyun’s. There was a pause, unusual for such a large group.

Then hell broke loose.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

“I’m going to kill her!” Chaeyoung announced jumping up,

“I’ll help!” Dahyun agreed also getting up,

Sure, Dahyun hadn’t been Tzuyu’s biggest fan since she came back but that was her own fault. It was a strange sense of needing to protect Sana. When the two other girls had been dating the elder one would often complain to the younger about Tzuyu, this caused Dahyun to view Tzuyu in a negative light. However, after talking with both Sana and Momo (to her delight) Dahyun realised that Tzuyu was not evil, just young and busy. Dahyun knew she had to make things up.

“Both of you sit.” Jihyo snapped trying to remain calm,

“You want us to do nothing, Jihyo?” Jeongyeon asked furiously,

“I want you to not make any rash decisions, Tzuyu wont thank us for intervening in her business.”

“I don’t care!” Jeongyeon said standing,

“You have a baby on the way Jeong, you can’t afford to go to prison on a murder charge.” Mina pointed out trying to calm everyone down,

“Dammit Pinky!” Elkie shouted after a second,

“Me?”

“Why couldn’t you keep your mouth shut!?”

“I didn’t fuck her!” Pinky snapped back pointedly,

“Exactly, it was none of your business!” Elkie said before getting up to grab her coat,

“Now where are you going?” Pinky asked,

“To find my friend and make sure she’s okay,” Elkie told her heading for the door, “DON’T come home tonight or I swear I will actually murder you.”

“Aww c’mon El,” Pinky called chasing after her, “It was a mistake!”

Nayeon, who had been staring at the wall since the news broke, then decided to speak up, “So what do we do?”

Sana sighed and flung herself down on the couch, “I don’t know.”

Nayeon looked at her, “How’d you find out anyway?”

“I found her freaking out in Seolhyun’s back garden and took her for a ride.”

“Where’d you take her?”

“The park.”

“The same park she--”

“Yes that park.” Sana said playing with her fingers,

Jihyo also studied Sana’s new nervous actions, “Did anything happen?”

Sana’s mind replayed the near kiss over and over. She wondered that if she had the ability to go back in time would she have leant the whole way in before Tzuyu had become upset. Sure, in hindsight it would not have been the best decision but Sana found that now she’d come so close to feeling those lips again she was desperate for them. Her silence did not go unnoticed.

“So something did happen.” Jihyo concluded,

Sana looked up like a deer in headlights and then sighed, “We nearly kissed.”

“What she starts having problems with Seolhyun and you try to plant one on her? Real classy Sana.” Momo snapped angry at the whole situation,

“That’s more a Dahyun thing.” Jeongyeon joke receiving glares from the others in the room, “Sorry, trying to lighten the mood.”

“I didn’t know,” Sana said, “She burst into tears at the last second and told me everything.”

“So you nearly kissed a girl you thought was in a happy relationship. That doesn’t make you look better.”

“Is it bad I wish I had.” Sana sighed putting her head in her hands, “If I did and she reciprocated, then she could dump Seolhyun outright. I hate the feeling that I fucked up Tzuyu’s feelings so badly that she’ll stay with someone who….does what Seolhyun did. All because she thinks nobody else will want her.”

“That’s not the only reason is it?” Mina said knowingly,

Sana shook her head, “The other reason is I’m so hopelessly in love with her that I keep wanting to smack myself for ever letting her go.”

“Then fight for her.” Dahyun said , “You go next door and tell Seolhyun to treat your girl right because if she doesn’t you will make sure Tzuyu leaves her for good. Then if Seolhyun fucks up again you have every right to do whatever it takes to get Tzuyu back.”

“And if she doesn’t fuck up?”

“Then you’ll know you did the right thing.”

“I’m getting pretty sick of doing the right thing,” Sana said before sighing again, “But you’re right, in the morning I’ll go tell Seolhyun off. I owe Tzuyu that.”

So the next morning, as promised, Sana marched up to Seolhyun’s front door. Momo coming along for back up, the older girl had Tzuyu’s back throughout everything and last night was no exception. Sana pulled up outside and paused for a moment to collect herself and work out what she was going to say. Momo tapped on the dashboard for a moment before looking at her old friend.

“You ready?”

“I suppose. Hey, Mo?” Sana asked looking at the dancer,

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for taking Dahyun, I knew you liked her and I should’ve respected that.”

Momo sighed, “I made my peace with that years ago,” She confessed, “Dahyun was single, I had no right to be mad at her for dating. I was mad at her for hurting my friend. As for you? I just wonder why you went to Dahyun and not me, I thought we were best friends. That’s the part I can’t get over.”

“Dahyun knew Tzuyu better, in the beginning I just wanted someone who could explain her actions.”

“Hmm.” Momo hummed, “Either way, I’m happy you’re working on gaining Tzuyu’s trust again. I just want my lil’ sis to be happy.”

“Me too.”

“Both of them” Momo said placing her hand on Sana’s briefly,

Sana smiled back, “Thanks Mo.”

Leaving the mushiness in the car the girls got out and banged on Seolhyun’s door. After a moment of shuffling and cursing from inside the door swung open to reveal a VERY hungover woman. Seolhyun squinted at the light through the doorway as she cradled her head. Her hair was dishevelled and her make-up smudged from sleeping in it all night. When Sana took note of the way the other girls lipstick was smudged she felt her blood boil. Vaguely she remembered the same shade slightly appearing on Tzuyu’s lips last night, only visible when the car stopped at the lights. The thought of anyone forcing Tzuyu to do anything she didn’t want to made her feel sick, knowing that she hadn’t been there to stop it.

She channelled this fury and slapped Seolhyun hard.

“What was that for?”

“Do you not remember what happened yesterday?” Momo spat,

Seolhyun paused and slowly realisation formed on her face and she brought a hand to her mouth in horror. Guilt flashed through her eyes as tears began filling them.

“I-I can’t believe I did that.”

“Yeah you really fucked up.”

“She t-told me she loved me and I tried to….Oh god!”

The idea of Tzuyu professing her love for another hurt Sana more than words could possibly describe. As Seolhyun began crying Sana ignored her, allowing her mind to flick through the times Tzuyu had said those three precious words to her. Especially towards the end of their relationship when Sana stopped saying it back leading Tzuyu to say it anyway. With a broken look when Sana would just smile at her, not offering confirmation of what Tzuyu was hoping she felt.

Sana looked at the pitiful woman and rolled her eyes, “Shut up. You don’t have time to pity yourself,

“What do I do!?”

“You go to her on your hands and knees and you do everything in your power to treat that girl like the princess she is. Because if you don’t, I will.”

“What?” Seolhyun sniffled,

“You heard me. Tzuyu deserves the world, nothing less. If Dahyun had done to me what you did to Tzuyu, she would be six feet under and nobody would know where she is.”

“So you’ve been playing nice so you can swoop in?” Seolhyun scoffed,

“No, I just want to make sure you know that if I for one second think you’ll pull that sort of thing again I’m taking Tzuyu as far away from you as possible.”

“Don’t threaten me.”

“I’m not, I’m promising you.”

Seolhyun smiled at her, “Don’t be mad because she’s in love with me.”

“I’m mad, but mostly because she loves you and you did something really messed up last night. I will not let her get hurt, I owe her that.”

Seolhyun looked down in shame, “Last night was a mistake.”

“I’m glad you realise it,” Sana said calming, “Don’t do it again.”

Then she turned and left.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next few weeks were not Sana’s favourite.

Tzuyu hadn’t been hanging out with them AT ALL since Sana and Momo had gone to tell Seolhyun off. According to Elkie and Pinky she was spending her time either at the office or at Seolhyun’s and on the rare occasion she slept at home she’d get a phone call at four or five in the morning causing her to get dressed to pick Seolhyun up from somewhere. The fact she didn’t know what was happening was driving Sana crazy, it was like when she first disappeared - nobody knew if she was okay. Sana just knew that Seolhyun had probably asked Tzuyu to stay away from them, a thing Sana had been expecting since the confrontation, but part of her had hoped Tzuyu would defend her friendships with them all.

It was beginning to effect everyone. Jihyo missed her ‘child’ so she was clinging to the remaining maknae’s more. Refusing to let either of them out of her sight when together and holding regular phone-calls. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were upset that Jihyo was suffering and also they were stressing about their baby, trying to get everything prepared. Nayeon was making Jeongyeon read book after book and the younger girl was getting annoyed. 2yeon’s arguing began causing issues for Mina and Chaeyoung also as it was beginning to scare Mina about what Chaeyoung would be like when they eventually got pregnant. She didn’t want the younger girl to be put off by their friends and so was beginning to stress out a lot herself. For Dahyun and Chaeyoung themselves, Jihyo’s constant coddling and the unfriendly environment now always present was causing both girls to feel claustrophobic.

Also they missed the giant.

For Dahyun, it hurt seeing how hurt Sana was. After everything had finally been put out into the open the older girl was more visibly devastated that Tzuyu was avoiding them. Dahyun was Sana’s best friend after all. She had loved her once, but their relationship was forever tainted by their betrayal of Tzuyu. The fact that Dahyun had acted so horribly caused the tofu girl to feel so much guilt that some nights she’d wake up in her empty bed and cry herself back into the arms of her nightmares. Dahyun knew she had to make it up to Tzuyu one day, that day was today.

She knew from the others that Tzuyu always took the afternoon off on Monday’s for her therapy session. So she phoned Momo and the duo trailed Tzuyu to her therapists office, deciding to wait for her outside. The waiting room was completely empty and the duo sat on the chairs in there quickly put on disguises: Dahyun with a fake beard and sunglasses and Momo….with a lampshade on her head.

_“I didn't have time to grab anything else!”_

After twenty minuets of waiting the door opened and Tzuyu walked out saying she’d “be back in a moment” as she walked to the bathroom. She looked at them as she passed before shaking her head in confusion and continuing on. Then the therapist walked out to check some files behind the counter, this caused Dahyun to do a very silly thing. She grabbed Momo and pulled the dancer into the office and behind the therapist’s desk.

“What are you doing?” Momo whispered angrily,

“I wanna hear what she has to say.”

“This is a huge invasion of her privacy---”

Momo was cut off when the duo walked back in - completely oblivious to the two spies. They both sat in the arm chairs in front of the desk and continued talking.

“So where were we?” Tzuyu asked,

“You were telling me about Seolhyun’s drinking.”

“Oh…yeah.”

Momo and Dahyun exchanged a shocked look. They had both assumed the night of….their argument that they’d both gone back to being an alcohol-free couple. It was easy to hear now that Tzuyu’s voice was quieter than usual, everything she said was shaky and it was like she was unsure of everything she was saying. Like she didn’t trust herself.

“She has bottles now open all the time, it’s getting harder and harder to stop myself.” Tzuyu confided in the elderly man, “AA helps but I don’t know how long I can cope.”

They were very wrong.

“Does her behaviour change when she drinks?”

Momo held Dahyun’s hand preparing herself for what she was going to hear.

“She becomes more quick tempted and…aggressive.”

“Aggressive how?”

_Silence_

“Is she violent?”

“N-Not as such it’s more….um.”

“Sexually?” They didn’t hear Tzuyu reply but when the therapist offered her a tissue they found their answer,

“Have you spoken to your friends?”

“I’m not allowed to see them since their always with Sana.”

“As in the ex-girlfriend of yours?”

Momo’s grip on Dahyun’s hand was becoming so painful that the eagle was attempting to restrain her cries.

“Are you and Sana still friends?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Do you love her?”

Tzuyu sighed, “You know when you’re little and you have a favourite chocolate bar? You know, the one you’d choose over all other candy. Then as you get older you start eating healthy things like broccoli because it’s good for you. The more you eat it the better you feel until you think you’ve cut chocolate out your life forever, but all of a sudden you’re missing something. You start skipping meals because your not hungry and by the time you begin looking for fulfilment again the only food left is the mouldy remains of something that was so healthy. Then the more you think of the chocolate bar the more you begin to crave it because, yeah it’s a chocolate bar it might not always be good for you but it’s reliable and there for you no matter what. Does that make sense?”

Dahyun and Momo were very confused.

“So in this situation Seolhyun is…..broccoli?” The therapist clarified, “And Sana is the chocolate bar?”

“I think I’m just hungry,” Tzuyu replied shyly, “I missed lunch.”

“Do you want to, to use your own words, eat Sana?”

Momo snorted.

“What was that?”

Footsteps to the desk and both girls looked up to meet flames in Tzuyu’s gaze. After apologising to her therapist Tzuyu stormed out into the hallway, both embarrassed girls chasing her. They stopped her in the empty waiting room.

“That was completely out of line!” Tzuyu shouted,

“Sorry Tzuyu, we were just worried about you.” Momo told her,

“Then call me don’t gatecrash my therapy session!”

Dahyun interrupted the small argument, “Is it true? Seolhyun’s still drinking.”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes, “Why would you care? Looking to swoop in?”

The atmosphere changed noticeably and Momo looked between the girls for a second.

“Oh look a vending machine!” The bar owner announced before running to hide round the corner,

Dahyun looked Tzuyu in the eye, not backing down to the hatred she found there, “I deserved that. I’d liked her for years Tzuyu, years before you even confessed.”

“Then why didn’t you tell her?”

“Because by the time I was ready you arrived.”

“And that’s my fault?”

“No! It’s just….I…..I want to offer some sort of explanation . I should have fought for her with honour, not waited until you and her were struggling. I’m not a vulture and I feel awful. I know nothing will ever take back what I did but I thought I could at least let you know where my head was at.”

Tzuyu sighed and unfolded her arms, “You know what’s funny. If you’d have told me you loved her I would’ve let you have her.”

“Really?”

Tzuyu nodded, “I would have backed off and let you win her over. You were my friend Dahyun, if it meant preserving our friendship I would have let her go.”

“I feel horrible.” Dahyun confessed,

“Good.”

“I want to make things right Tzuyu.” Dahyun said with determination, “I promise I’ll do everything in my power to make you forgive me.”

“It’ll take time.”

“Good,” Dahyun said, “Because I’d feel even worse if you forgave me straight away.”

Dahyun extended her hand and Tzuyu shook it. A sign of peace.

“So what’s going on with Seolhyun?”

Tzuyu looked down, “She’s….drinking a lot. Like a lot a lot. To the point where she hasn’t been sober in a week.”

“Has she tried to…y’know again?”

Tzuyu nodded, not looking up.

“Have you?”

“Not quite, but I don’t know how much longer I can--”

“Aww you two made up!” Momo’s cute voice disturbed them,

“We’re civil.” Tzuyu told her and while that hurt Dahyun a little she knew it was more than she deserved,

“That’s good enough!” Momo chirped trying to keep the mood light, “Let’s get ice cream!”

As she pulled the maknae out the door Dahyun stopped to send a text. Once done she didn’t give it a second thought and hit send, then she followed where the other two had gone. If she was going to earn forgiveness she could start here. It was an important text. A text that marked the beginning of an end.

_ **To: Sanake** _

_Seolhyun fucked up again._

**A/N - Fun fact, I used that chocolate bar analogy once to get my friend to leave an unhealthy relationship. Still makes no sense. Spoiler alert: Seolhyun has two chapters left.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eunseo entered the workplace only to be met with a very unexpected sight.

It was Sana carefully sat at her desk - arranging a gift basket. Eunseo raised an eyebrow and said nothing, she knew Sana wasn’t seeing anyone currently which only left one other option. The two girls were the assistants to the editor in chief of “Yuhaeng Magazine”. Choi-nim was a strict boss very ‘Devil Wears Prada’ if you asked either of the women what it was like working for her. Most of the time the older woman was out of office or in meetings without requiring either of them so they would just sit around reading magazines or talking. Eunseo thought this gift basket was for one of Choi-nim’s clients.

Although it seemed quite intimate, almost a gift package one would give their lover for lunch.

“Choi got a secret boyfriend?”

Sana looked up and shook her head, “Nope.”

“Then who’s the basket for?”

“Tzuyu.” Sana replied without a second thought,

Eunseo stared at her for a moment, hen Sana had told the group she was going to actively persue Tzuyu again she hadn’t believed her. Now seeing the sort of work Sana was willing to put in she realised how serious she really was. Before she could question the girl’s motives their boss marched past dumping her coat on Eunseo’s desk.

“Minatozaki, this is not the time for craft projects. I have a meeting with a model later don’t disturb me until then.”

“Yes Choi-nim.”

So that was their day. Eunseo sat at her desk reading wedding magazines and Sana was perfecting her gift basket. She knew that when Tzuyu was stressed she tended to skip meals and according to Elkie (who had been surprisingly way to happy to assist the older girl) Tzuyu had been really worked up about finding actors for a CF they had to film with some black-listed actor. So she thought bringing Tzuyu her lunch would be perfect, work was the only place Seolhyun wouldn’t be. It was nearing lunch and they were both preparing to drive over to Chou Industries. Sana bent down to collect her bag and when she brought her head back up she yelped.

“Sana.” Seolhyun greeted,

“Seolhyun.” Sana replied, her nose wrinkling at the scent of alcohol coming off of her, “Can I help you?”

“Yes, please let Choi know I’m here.”

“Do you have an appointment?” Eunseo intervened,

Seolhyun nodded at her before turning back to Sana, eyeing the basket on her desk, “So is Dahyun still sending you little presents?”

Sana smirked, “No, I’m going to visit Tzuyu’s office. Thought I’d bring her lunch.”

Seolhyun sickly, sweet, fake smile dropped, “What the hell Minatozaki? We had a deal!”

Sana stood attempting to look threatening, which was hard with Seolhyun in high heels, “We did. Until I found out you’re not treating my girl well, I told you if you fuck up again Tzuyu was mine.”

Seolhyun glared at her, “Try all you want, I’m the one she loves you’re just a mistake.”

Sana made a move towards her, planning to slap the drunk girl harder than last time, when her boss’ door opened and Seolhyun was summoned inside. Sparing one last harsh look at Sana before she did so. Before closing the door Choi-nim excused the two for lunch and they began making their way out of the office.

“Can you believe her?” Sana spat as they got in to Eunseo’s car,

“I’ve never seen her like that, usually she’s pretty chill.” Eunseo told her and they pulled out on to the street,

“Alcohol does strange things to people.” Sana replied with a sigh, “Do you think Tzuyu really thinks of me as a mistake? I mean, what did Cheng Xiao know about me.”

Eunseo bit her lip, “Nothing really.”

“Nothing?”

“Yeah, apparently they all figured out she left Korea because of a break up but apart from that she shared very little about her life here.”

Sana felt hurt, “She really didn’t talk about us.”

Eunseo sensing the other girl’s sadness glanced at her, “If it helps Elkie said she’s never said anything bad about you.”

_I feel nothing. I don’t hate you, like you, I nothing you._

Sana shook away the memory, “Well that doesn’t matter now because I am getting her back.”

“And you’ve got us to help you, plus the crew Tzuyu brought with her.”

“Do you really think they’d help me?”

“Well Elkie wants Tzuyu out of this unhealthy relationship and knows you feel guilty and Cheng Xiao will do whatever I say. Their both the ring leaders of their little group so yeah they’ll help.”

They soon arrived at the building in which Chou Industries South Korea Office was based. Eunseo, having been there before, led Sana to the lift and pushed the button for the top floor. As they entered Sana was shocked at the sight. There were people EVERYWHERE all running back and fourth, with a few sitting on desk talking into the phones or typing aggressively at their computers. Sana felt quite proud, Tzuyu really had done well for herself. The duo weaved between the cubicles and went towards the office’s. They passed some familiar names on the office doors like Wang and Chong before reaching the very end. Each of the offices had a desk out front where assistants sat eating their lunches or typing on computers. It slightly overwhelmed Sana when she realised just how much Tzuyu had been able to do in such a short time. She gripped tightly on to her gift basket while Eunseo approached Tzuyu’s office. A girl, who Sana assumed to be her assistant, looked up at them.

“Can I help you?”

“Hi we’re here to see Tz---err Chou-nim.” Eunseo said, “We’re friends.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, as she said we’re her friends.” Sana was getting slightly annoyed at her attitude,

Bitchy-McBitch-Face smiled a sickly sweet smile, like Seolhyun’s only less drunk, “I’m sorry but without an appointment I simply can’t let you in.”

“What are you on some power trip---” Sana was cut off, thankfully, by Cheng Xiao coming to the rescue,

“Hey sweetie,” She pecked her fiancées cheek, “What’s happening?”

At the sight of one of her superiors being flirty with Eunseo made the assistant blanch and Sana sent her, her own sickly smile, “Well Cheng, I wanted to give my Tzuyu her lunch but apparently we aren’t allowed in.”

Cheng Xiao bit back a laugh before looking at the frightened younger girl, “Now, now Chou-nim will be very unhappy if you turn her friends away.”

“B-But Chou-nim said--”

“But I’m telling you it is Chou-nim’s lunch. May Sana-sshi go in?”

“Yes Xiao-nim.” The girl surrendered,

Cheng Xiao turned to Sana, “Go ahead, she wont hear if you knock.”

Sana nodded to her in thanks before sending one more smug grin to the assistant and walking into Tzuyu’s office. The first thing Sana noticed was the large wooden book-self stretched across the left wall. It had a white carpet and two faux-leather sofas surrounding a glass coffee table. Tzuyu wasn’t in there at that moment and there was a door on the right which Sana would check for her…..Tzuyu later. At the back of the room there was a desk in front of a large window creating the back wall. The desk had a computer on it with two giant paper stacks taking up a large amount of room. Sana decided to set the food up on the coffee table so that she wouldn’t disrupt Tzuyu’s work. Just as she finished laying it all out the door on the right wall opened and Tzuyu walked in. She was visibly exhausted but the surprise of Sana being there wiped most of the discomfort from her face.

“Hey Sana,” Tzuyu greeted walking over, “What are you doing here?”

Sana played innocent, hands behind her back and shyly looking down, “I know you’ve been busy lately and when you get stressed you don’t eat so I thought I’d bring you your lunch.”

“Oh,” Tzuyu was very surprised, “That’s really kind of you but I have so much work to do.”

Before she could walk back to her desk Sana grabbed her arm and turned on the aigo, “Tzuyu-ah! You need to eat, I worry when you don’t and you don’t want unnie to worry right?”

Tzuyu sighed, she never could resist Sana’s aigo, “Fine, I’ll have a few bites but I can’t take a long lunch.”

Sana beamed, “That’s all I want. Can I stay with you?”

She did not want to run into Seolhyun again.

Tzuyu nodded and they both settled down to eat. They talked about nothing to deep, Tzuyu told Sana about the issues she was having trying to find someone to appear with Jungkook in the CF and how other clients were fighting to be booked in. It seemed to be grating on the younger girl - she didn’t expect this much this fast. Sana in turn told Tzuyu that she had been slowly working her way up the fashion chain, now being personal assistant to Choi. The food long gone they were now just talking and Sana felt a lot happier now that Tzuyu had relaxed a little.

“Thanks for the food,” Tzuyu said during a conversation lull, “You were right I probably would’ve worked through my lunch break.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t.”

The eye contact was beginning to cause Sana to feel a stampede running through her stomach, Tzuyu held her gaze and Sana could almost see the love in them that she used too. All of a sudden Tzuyu’s phone rang ending their moment. She smiled apologetically before picking up.

“Hello?…..What happened? Is she alright?……I’ll be right there.” Tzuyu now looked panicked,

“What’s happened?”

“I need to go.”

“Why?”

“Seolhyun’s had a car accident.”

Tzuyu grabbed her things and ran out leaving Sana to sulk.

_Seolhyun would badly injure herself to spite me._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

Those were the polite, eloquent words Seolhyun awoke to. Words she herself had used slightly less than a year ago.

“Hospital again?” Seolhyun croaked from where she lay, “We must stop meeting like this.”

Tzuyu sighed and gave a tiny smile, at least this Seolhyun was the one she’d come to love and not the one alcohol had created. Elkie had asked her a few times why she was staying when Seolhyun was in such a bad way but the truth was Tzuyu felt guilty. She’d somehow taken a great woman with a good future in modelling and turned her into a relapsed abusive, alcoholic. It was because of her that Seolhyun was now laying in that hospital bed. Just thinking about it caused Tzuyu to be unable to look at her, tears sprang to her eyes.

“Tzuyu? Look at me.” Seolhyun said softly,

Tzuyu did as asked and her girlfriend extended her arm, ignoring the discomfort the drip caused. Tzuyu went to her, leaning down to kiss her forehead, “I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?”

“This is my fault,” Tzuyu explained not letting the tears fall, “If I’d told you about Elkie this--”

“Don’t, I relapsed before that.” Seolhyun confessed, “I had Sake in Japan not knowing it was alcohol. The Elkie thing was just when you noticed.”

“I should’ve--”

“Stop it,” Seolhyun took her hand and stroked it gently, “Relapses happen, to everyone. The timing was bad, that’s all.”

Tzuyu gave her hand a squeeze, this was her Seolhyun. She had missed her, having not seen this gentle side in a while. That thought struck her hard, Seolhyun hadn’t been treating her this gently since her relapse started. While Tzuyu was glad it wasn’t all her fault, she couldn’t help but feel guilty. Seolhyun had focused so hard on getting Tzuyu to AA and getting her to give up her own alcohol dependency the older girl easily fell back into its clutches. She had cheered Tzuyu on since before they got together, now it was time for Tzuyu to repay her.

She knew what had to be done.

Tzuyu turned and picked the brochure off the bedside table, “The doctor suggested this.”

Seolhyun took it from her, “Seoul Alcohol Dependence Rehabilitation Centre. Rehab?”

Tzuyu nodded, she was getting choked up and didn’t trust her voice.

“Tzuyu, I don’t need rehab.” Seolhyun smiled at her, “I’ve dealt with it before, I can deal with it again.”

Tzuyu looked at her, hard, “Look at you Seolhyun, think this is dealing with it? How many more times are we going to meet in this hospital.” Tears began to fall down her cheeks, “I can’t watch you kill yourself. You need real help and I can give you that.”

They were both crying now, Seolhyun squeezed her hand, “I can beat this.”

“I know that,” Tzuyu sent her a sad smile, “But not on your own, no one can.”

Seolhyun let out a humourless laugh, “Things were going so well and I had to fuck it up.”

“Don’t say that.” Tzuyu snapped, “You’ve been my rock for a long time, if it wasn’t for you I….I could be dead.”

Seolhyun went to speak but Tzuyu placed a single finger on her lips.

“Let me finish.” Tzuyu begged, “Now it’s my turn to be the responsible one and do what’s best for us both. You go, you get better and one day you’ll be alcohol free.”

“I want you to stay.” Seolhyun whispered,

“If I stay nothing will change,” Tzuyu closed her eyes trying to stop her tears, “I love you enough to know that us being together will do nothing but hurt us. I can’t support you, as selfish as it sounds I have my own issues to work on.”

“It’s not selfish.” Seolhyun told her before sighing, “You’re right, I can’t expect you to support me when you need to support yourself. The best way to help each other, is to let each other go.”

There was a moments silence before Tzuyu next spoke, “Do you think if the timing was different we would have made it?”

Seolhyun smiled, “I think the timing was right, it’s just we weren’t endgame.”

“Shame.”

“Yeah, someone warned me not to let you go.” Seolhyun told her, “But it’s the right thing to do.”

“Do you think we can be friends?”

“No matter what we are I’ll always be your biggest supporter.”

Tzuyu looked at her and leaned down to capture her lips one last time. She cupped both of Seolhyun’s cheeks to ensure a long kiss goodbye. It was bitter-sweet, the taste of the kiss was like it used to be. No alcohol, no cigarette smoke, just love. However, both were saddened to know it would be their last. When Tzuyu pulled away she used her thumbs to wipe away the older girl’s tears. She studied her face, it would be the last time she could for a long time.

“Thank you for everything.” Tzuyu whispered with the most sincerity she could muster,

“You deserved it.”

With the air cleared between them Tzuyu stood and wished her luck before walking out of the room. Not letting herself fully break down until she had made it to the privacy of her car.

_________

Sana was in the car with Dahyun and Momo, watching the duo from the back seat. She smiled as Dahyun made Momo laugh effortlessly as she drove, proud that things finally appeared to be going back to how they originally were. Both Sana and Momo had drunk quite a bit at Jihyo’s games night, Sana had been hoping that Tzuyu would arrive at some point during the evening but sadly there was no sign of her. She cursed Seolhyun under her breath, knowing that the older girl was definitely the reason behind her ex-lovers absence.

“Shame Tzuyu couldn’t make it.” She said alcohol loosening her tongue slightly,

“Hmm,” Momo agreed, “Why did Elkie say she could come again?”

“Seolhyun was in a car accident or something.” Sana told her irritably,

“Oooh, someone’s jealous!” Momo sang lazily slumping towards the back of the car,

Dahyun decided to intervene then, “You still planning to win her over.”

“Yup!” Sana popped the p, “Providing her stupid girlfriend lets me anywhere near her.”

Sana pouted, she wanted to see Tzuyu. Tzuyu was hers, not Seolhyun’s. Sana didn’t want to share, she wanted her Tzuyu back. Seolhyun didn’t deserve her! The more Sana turned this over in her drunken mind the more desperate she became. Where could Tzuyu be right now? Was she with Seolhyun? Were they kissing? The thought alone made Sana want to puke, more than the alcohol did already. She never was a good drinker.

“You could always go to her place.” Momo suggested,

“Momo, no.” Dahyun warned, the drunk women were reckless and she did not like where this was going,

“Suure she can, she lives in the penthouse in that building there.”

“Momo--”

“Dahyunnie, stop the car.” Sana ordered,

“Sana--”

“STOP THE CAR!”

Dahyun stopped the car and Sana jumped out. Her drunken mind clouding her judgement and causing her thoughts to consist of only one thing. She wanted her Tzuyu. She wanted to give her a big hug and kiss and never let her go back to the evil witch! The Japanese girl staggered to the building and into the lift, hitting every button as she tried to select her floor. She didn’t really know what she was doing, the only thing she kept thinking was that she wanted to see Tzuyu. Sana knew it was well after two in the morning but she didn’t care the slightest bit.

She missed Tzuyu.

When arriving at the top floor the lift opened into a small hallway leading to a single door. Sana took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, she then swayed and staggered to the door. The small part of her brain screaming that this was a terrible idea was drowned out by an even louder voice cursing the door for being in between her and her love. Sana took revenge on said door by beating it with both fists. There was quiet shuffling on the other side before it opened, sending Sana falling forward into Tzuyu surprised arms.

“Sana?”

Sana stared at her a moment, looking her over from her long legs to the long white night-shirt she was wearing to the red rings around her confused eyes. She saw that Tzuyu had been crying, stupid Seolhyun made her cry. Sana felt possessive rage course through her as she thought of someone making her Tzuyu cry.

“Sana?” Tzuyu called again,

Sana’s eyes dropped to her lips, watching as they said her name. She missed Tzuyu saying her name. She missed her lips. With that thought settling in her alcohol influenced brain Sana felt herself lean forward.

Placing her lips on Tzuyu’s.

Sana pulled her close, not paying attention to the fact the shocked girl was not kissing back. She’d missed those lips, she wanted to taste nothing but them. She’d missed the sparks Tzuyu’s kisses gave her, the way they made her feel warm and safe. Sure it wasn’t romantic but Sana finally felt complete for the first time since Tzuyu had left. Unfortunately air is a requirement of living so she pulled away and would have fallen backwards if Tzuyu hadn’t caught her. The younger girl looked at her in shock, not knowing where to begin. Luckily for her Sana beat her too it.

By stepping back and vomiting on her welcome mat.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tzuyu placed the older girl on her bed gently with a sigh. This was not what she expected to happen at gone 3am in the morning. After spewing the entire contents of her stomach out all over Tzuyu’s welcome mat her eyes fluttered closed and she had flopped forward into the tall girl’s arms. It was safe to say that after the last 24 hours Tzuyu was officially fed up with alcohol. She undressed Sana as much as she dared and tucked her in before walking back out to sort out the mess. Tzuyu tiptoed to the welcome mat, Elkie and Pinky had returned an hour before and gone straight to their rooms, when she arrived she found it was probably ruined and decided to throw it away.

She sighed again and as she dropped it said, “You didn’t deserve that.”

Tzuyu then returned to her own room to take a blanket, she saw that Sana was already cuddled into her pillows and Tzuyu felt a sense of loss. She’d finally gone to sleep after a very difficult day and Sana had woken her up. Grabbing a blanket from the cupboard, she spared Sana one more glance and went out on to the sofa. There were sure to be a lot of things to discuss tomorrow so she would need as much sleep as possible. In order for herself to fit on the sofa she had to bend her legs due to it not being long enough. It wasn’t as comfy as her own bed but Tzuyu could deal for tonight.

She closed her eyes and remembered the events that had just transpired. Sana had kissed her. Tzuyu had been so shocked by it she didn’t actually let that thought sink in until that moment. Her eyes snapped open. She should realistically be furious, as far as Sana knew she and Seolhyun were still together. It was unfair of her to go after someone who was already in a relationship. However, Tzuyu couldn’t find it within herself to be angry. She liked it and for that she hated herself.

She should be over Sana by now, when their lips met Tzuyu should have felt nothing. But she didn’t, despite the slight taste of alcohol, instead she felt the sparks and fireworks she’d tried to forget. Tzuyu groaned and put her hands to her face, she couldn’t deal with Sana and her mind-games right now. She had just broken up with the only girl in years that had made her feel able to be loved. She shouldn’t be reeling from her kiss she should be completely unphazed.

But she wasn’t, instead her heart was hammering like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

Eventually when sleep did return to her she dreamt only of Sana. And that didn’t fucking help.

It was nearing lunch when Sana awoke, opening her eyes only to shut them again when the harsh light caused her head to pound. She snuggled tightly into the pillow, enjoying the different yet familiar scent that was surrounding her. After a moment of trying to remember when she began using lavender shampoo she suddenly shot up and the memories of the night before came to her. She had kissed Tzuyu.

_She had KISSED Tzuyu._

_Tzuyu her ex._

_Her ex Tzuyu._

_Who she’s still in love with._

_She had KISSED her ex Tzuyu whom she still loved._

Sana wondered if she’d die following a jump from the 13th story of a building. After realising she quite like living despite the awkwardness she was about to endure she stood up. Silently, she thanked the lord that she was still wearing her clothes from last night. Tzuyu had been nice enough to place her shoes by the bedroom door, plus a painkiller and some water on the dresser. Sana picked them up on her way out, planning to leave quietly. Only fate was never on Sana’s side, for as she left the room she ran straight into Elkie - looking about as good as she did.

“Woah,” Elkie breathed, “So that’s why Tzuyu slept on the sofa.”

“I was drunk.” Sana said embarrassed,

“Saame,” Elkie said in a husky voice, throat dry due to her hangover, “Come on, let’s get food.”

“Oh, I think it’s better if I just--” Sana tried to resist as she was pulled into the kitchen,

Pinky was already in there, face down on the kitchen table while their third roommate stood by the stove with her back to them. Once the two women entered Tzuyu turned and her eyes met Sana’s for a moment. The older girl blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Tzuyu, fortunately, quickly fell into conversation with Elkie. They all appeared to be avoiding the giant elephant in the room. However, Pinky never really knew when to shut herself up so all of sudden she just burst out with:

“So are you going to Seolhyun’s today?”

Tzuyu didn’t turn from where she was tending to breakfast, “Err…no.”

“Really?” Elkie grunted nursing a coffee, “I thought you would, especially since she was in hospital yesterday.”

“Is it because Sana spent the night?”

“Pinky!” Elkie snapped as Sana stared holes into the table,

Tzuyu didn’t react or turn, “I don’t think she’ll care very much.”

“You sure? ‘Cause she was mad about me and you having a thing and I wasn’t even an ex.”

Sana began wondering if she could make a run for it. Instead she took a sip of the coffee that Elkie had handed her.

“Actually,” Tzuyu said placing the food on the table and sitting, “We broke up.”

Sana sprayed hot coffee across the table, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

“Oh no! Let me get you some tissue,” Elkie said grabbing Pinky’s arm, “C’mon Pink!”

They escaped leaving the other two girls in awkward silence. Sana was a deep shade of red while Tzuyu remained stone faced - eating the breakfast she had made.

“So,” Sana spoke up, “Are you okay?”

Tzuyu looked up and nodded, “It was the right thing to do.”

“Was it because of last night?”

Tzuyu stopped eating and shook her head with a sigh, “We broke up at the hospital yesterday, she needs help and I can’t give it to her.”

“I’m sorry, Tzuyu.”

“Don’t be, it was for the best.”

They settled back in to awkward silence as they ate, both realising quickly that the other two occupants of the apartment were not returning any time soon. Tzuyu was bracing herself for the inevitable conversation she would be having later. She wasn’t looking forward to re-opening the old wounds. Sana on the other hand was silently celebrating. She had won! Now was the chance she’d been waiting for - the chance to get her Tzuyu back. The taller girl stood and collected the plates, as she began to put them in the dishwasher Sana saw her chance. After Tzuyu had stood to turn on the machine, Sana had placed her hands on the counter either side of her. Stunned, Tzuyu turned round.

“What are you doing?”

“We need to talk about last night.”

Tzuyu looked at her, eyes betraying nothing, “You were drunk.”

“I was.”

“And you kissed me.”

“I did.”

“Because you were drunk.”

“No.”

“Then why?” 

No answer, instead:

“I’m not drunk now.” Sana stated eyes flicking to Tzuyu lips,

“No but you do owe me a new welcome ma---”

Tzuyu was cut off as Sana crashed their lips together. This time Tzuyu couldn’t taste any alcohol at all, just Sana. A taste she was not willing to admit she missed. Like the night before Tzuyu froze in shock but Sana didn’t relent and continued to kiss her. If Tzuyu kicked her out now she wanted to enjoy this moment. To her surprise after a second the tall girl began kissing back, giving in to the part of her that had been screaming for the Japanese girl since she left her. Sana’s arms moved around her neck and she moved her own to the shorter girls waist. A position both had also missed. It was like both girls had reclaimed the part of themselves stolen by the other and for a brief moment neither one could let go. Until Tzuyu’s mind cleared and she gently pushed away.

“W-What are we doing?”

“Well,” Sana panted, “We were kissing.”

“No, Sana,” Tzuyu said exasperated, “I meant why.”

Sana shrugged, “Because I’m in love with you.”

“I wish I could believe that.” Tzuyu made to leave but Sana pulled her back,

“Look, I don’t know why I lied that night. I can’t take back anything I did or said but I want you back Tzuyu. It’s like my hearts been screaming since you left, it hurts and you make it stop hurting. I need you in my life.”

“Sana, I only just broke up with Seolhyun--”

“I can wait.”

“And what about after? Huh? I’m supposed to feel anxiety whenever you leave the house in case you’re going to meet someone that you’ll one day dump me for.”

Sana teared up, “I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back Tzuyu, I swear. I love you. Not Dahyun, not anyone else.”

“I’m sorry but…I can’t do this again.”

“I’m going to win you back Tzuyu,” Sana told her with new found confidence, “No matter what it takes. I’ll wait as long as I need to.”

Tzuyu shook herself out of Sana’s grasp, “You’ll be waiting a long time.”

“Good,” Sana said, “I deserve it.”

Sana left quickly after that, she needed to call the others. Now that Seolhyun was out of the picture she could one-up her courting techniques, she knew she had to give Tzuyu time to process the loss of Seolhyun and Sana would give her that. In the meantime she’d plan her next move, a gesture that would begin the process of earning back Tzuyu’s trust.

Oh! And she had to buy her a new welcome mat!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Tzuyu appeared at games night Jihyo wrapped the girl in a tight hug.

Sana, Elkie and Pinky had spread the news that Tzuyu and Seolhyun had broken up (Momo, Dahyun and Elkie all excused themselves to celebrate in the back room). Tzuyu still hadn’t shown her face for two weeks following what the group referred to as: Welcome-Mat-Gate. They had laughed when Sana had sheepishly told them what she had done following her demand for Dahyun to stop the car. However, all had commended her for giving Tzuyu space for the last two weeks to let her process the loss of her relationship. It had been hard for Sana to stay away, especially since Elkie had told her that Tzuyu was now non-stop working. But the Japanese girl knew to bide her time.

And it had paid off.

Sana beamed when she saw Tzuyu walk in with Jackson and Mark - apparently she’d been spending more and more time with them. As the wedding was a two weeks away things were beginning to become more and more stressful for Eunseo and Cheng Xiao so the weekly game nights became more and more important for their sanity. Now that Tzuyu was with them it felt like the whole family was back together.

Once Jihyo had let the tall girl go Momo ran to her and hugged her tightly, “Momo….can’t…breathe.”

“Sorry,” The dancer replied letting her go, “I’m just happy to see you.”

“You’re thin,” Jihyo fussed trying to get some lint off Tzuyu’s shoulder, “Are you eating okay?”

“Jihyo-unnie, stop fussing.” Tzuyu smiled batting the older woman’s hands away,

After a few more greetings Tzuyu approached Sana, smiling slightly, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Sana greeted back awkwardly,

Her mind drifted back to the last time she had seen Tzuyu and blushed lightly, looking away quickly. After a few awkward moments Tzuyu was called to help Momo with the dance mats. Once the younger girl had gone Sana remembered her present in the car and ran to retrieve it. When she returned Momo and Mina were competing on the dance mat - both dancers extremely competitive. Sana sat in Momo’s previous seat between Dahyun and Tzuyu - the younger of the two frowning at her phone.

“You okay?” Sana whispered to her,

Tzuyu looked up, “Yeah, just work.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Not unless you know an actress who’s happy to perform with a man who can’t keep his hands to himself.”

“Take that as a no then.”

Tzuyu laughed softly, putting her phone away. Sana smiled at the action, happy she’d managed to get her away from her phone for at least a moment. They watched Momo beat Mina by a couple hundred points and before the disgraced ballerina could request a rematch Momo told Tzuyu and Sana they could go next. The duo groaned at having to move but walked on to the mats anyway. The song was nowhere near as high a level as the one Momo and Mina had done but it was still amusing to watch them. Especially Tzuyu with her long limbs, awkwardly trying to hit the correct arrow at the right moment.

However, Sana noticed that Tzuyu was catching up so jokingly tried to push her and interrupt her game. Tzuyu squealed and tried to move her back to her one spot as their friends laughed and called ‘cheat’. Inevitably Sana won, but Tzuyu’s big smile as she shoved the older girl playfully. Jihyo watched them from her seat and exchanged a happy smile with Jeongyeon. This was like it used to be, them playing around and teasing each other. No awkwardness, no plotting, no anger - just a group of friends having fun on a Friday night.

“You don’t play fair!” Tzuyu pouted,

“Aww poor Tzuyu.” Sana smiled, “Okay you win by default.”

Tzuyu highfived Chaeyoung and Sana went to grab her present, “Here’s your prize!”

She handed her a brand new top of the range Welcome Mat. Tzuyu let out a laugh, “Well since you ruined ours it’s the least you could do.”

“Wait, wait!” Elkie called out, “What happened to our welcome mat?”

“You don’t wanna know.” Chaeyoung told her,

As the night went on Sana and Tzuyu continued talking about little things, it was nice for everyone else to see. Elkie smiled at them, Sana will never be her favourite person but she was trying and that’s all Elkie wanted for her friend. Jackson and Mark pulled Tzuyu out on to the patio a few hours in to have a chat, they may not have been around throughout most of what was going on but Pinky had been keeping them informed.

“Why didn’t you tell us Seolhyun was abusing you?” Jackson asked, lighting his cigarette before Mark did the same,

“She wasn’t--”

“Not the point Tzu.” Mark told her,

Tzuyu sighed, “I just…it was nice to have everyone not look at me like I was broken for once.”

The boys exchanged a look, “What?”

“Ever since we came back everyone keeps walking on egg shells around me and I hate it. Sure Sana and I weren’t in the best place but I wasn’t going to break or do something stupid, why did everyone have to treat me like that?” Tzuyu sighed, “When Seolhyun came around everyone started treating me normally again. I didn’t want to admit I’d made a bad decision.”

Jackson wrapped the girl into a hug, “We’re sorry.”

“We just worry.”

“I know,” Tzuyu told them pulling away, “But I’m an adult, treat me like one.”

Jackson and Mark thought of Tzuyu as their baby sister, they were protective of her. But they realised that they had been far too overbearing. Part of growing up was making mistakes, they needed to let Tzuyu work these things out on her own. The trio walked back in and Elkie lectured the boys about the smell of smoke, Tzuyu walked to the kitchen to get a drink (water don’t worry). As she walked back into the living room her phone went off, she looked at the caller ID and cursed.

_Jeon Jungkook is calling…_

She showed the phone to Jackson who laughed and Elkie mouthed ‘loud speaker’. Glaring at them she picked up, letting everyone listen in, “Jungkook.”

_“Well if it isn’t my favourite female CEO!”_

“I’m busy right now, I can speak with your manager in the morning.”

_“I’d much rather speak to you one on one sweetheart.”_

Tzuyu mimed gagging and the others stifled a laugh.

“Well that’s hardly professional.”

_“I think if anyone here is unprofessional it’s you baby.”_

Sana began seething. How dare he call Tzuyu that?

“What are you talking about?”

_“Think I haven’t noticed you’re taking so much time to finish this CF? If I didn’t know better I’d say you like me.”_

“You’re really not---”

_“Shh baby girl, I only speak the truth. If you want alone time with me just say so.”_

Sana could see Tzuyu begin to get angry with him and she reached out a hand and placed it on the younger girls shoulder. Tzuyu sent her a small smile as she calmed down.

“Actually Jungkook the issue I’m having is that nobody wants to work with a black listed actor.”

_“Black-listed? How dare you!”_

“Shh baby girl I only speak the truth,” Tzuyu mocked, “Look I’ll be calling your manager tomorrow for the CF shoot date, please only contact me through him in the future.”

_“But--”_

“Goodbye, Jungkook.”

Tzuyu hung up and flung her phone down as everyone burst into laughter. Elkie began telling them about the last time they worked with Jungkook and he kept assaulting everyone and flirting with both Tzuyu and herself. Apparently Tzuyu’s Father had visited the set to see his daughters butt get grabbed and had told Jungkook they would never work with him again. Sana smiled to herself, she’d always liked Tzuyu’s parents. They weren’t vocally very approving of their relationship at first but when Sana’s parents kicked her out the Chou’s became a second family.

“How is your Dad?” Sana asked,

Tzuyu shrugged, “He’s okay, same old.” She sighed, “I really wanted to prove to him that I could handle this y’know.”

“Is that why you haven’t fired super douche?” Dahyun asked,

“That’s my first solo contract I want to see it through,” Tzuyu shook her head, “Not that it matters, if we can’t find a girl to act with him it’s all for nothing anyway.”

“I’ll do it.” Sana suddenly spoke up causing all eyes to flick to her,

“What?”

“I’ll do it,” Sana repeated more confidently, “Momo can come with and act as my bodyguard.”

“I’m down for that.”

“Sana,” Tzuyu began, doubt filling her eyes, “Are you sure?”

Sana thought over it for one more second. She wasn’t new to acting, in fact she had done a lot of theatre in college and had been told she was quite a good actress. Plus working in fashion industry meant that she dealt with self-indulged pretty boys all the time, Jungkook would be harmless. The main reason though, is that she’d finally have an excuse to see Tzuyu everyday and charm her. Judging by what Sana had overheard, the company were a energy drink company and they wanted a somewhat promiscuous girl to flirt with Jungkook in the ad. If that didn’t help her make Tzuyu jealous nothing would.

“Of course, I’d do anything to help you out Tzuyu-ah.”

If only she realised what she’d gotten herself into.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dahyun walked into Peaches and smiled at the sight of Momo up on the stage. She was teaching her girls some new routines. Ever since Dahyun and Sana had ended things, Dahyun had been trying her best to win Momo over, slowly it had been working. Momo was no longer avoiding her or leaving when she entered a room. It wasn’t much but it was progress. Momo was not showing her most innocent dance moves either so poor Dahyun had to look anywhere BUT her. While she waited for Momo to finish up she ordered some nuts at the bar and focused on eating them until the dancer joined her.

“Hey Dahyun.” Momo greeted,

“Hey Mo,” Dahyun replied hopping off the stool, “Ready to go?”

The duo were going to watch Sana during her first shooting with Jungkook, after Elkie had shared some stories about him both girls decided to help protect Sana when Tzuyu’s back was turned. They piled into Dahyun’s car and made their way to the studio. As they pulled up they found Sana standing by her car nervously waiting for them. She was pacing back and fourth, fretting. Sana had not thought this through at all and now she was about to walk into Tzuyu’s business and probably embarrass herself. Why did she have to agree to this? No one asked her too, in fact Tzuyu was actively trying to dissuade her since she agreed to it. Sana should have backed out while she could.

“Sana!” Dahyun called as the duo left the car,

She flew towards them, “Thank God, you two are here. I’m freaking out worse than the time Momo and I drunk absinthe!”

Momo blanked for a second, “I saw a unicorn and it vomited cotton candy on my shoe.”

“Not the point,” Dahyun sighed, “Sana remember, you’re doing this for Tzuyu.”

Sana nodded shakily, trying to hype herself up, “You’re right, you’re right, I’m doing this for Tzuyu.”

With a sigh she lead the way to the studio. Jackson stood outside and grinned at her when she entered his view. He told the trio he had promised to watch them while Tzuyu was running around. Once he made sure to hand them each their identification cards he took them inside. There were people EVERYWHERE, all bustling around. Some were setting up cameras and putting up the set. Sana’s gaze snapped to the middle, where a tall goddess stood overseeing anything. This was not the Tzuyu she recognised, this Tzuyu was a…

GOD

DAMN

POWER

BITCH.

She stood in her Channel pan-suit ordering people left and right, nobody argued with her, everyone trusting her judgement. What she says goes and that alone was enough to give Sana the biggest lady boner she’d had in a while. Tzuyu had told her that she would be keeping it professional whilst people were around. She was still new to this CEO position…well she wasn’t really a CEO - she was President of the company her Father was CEO of. This meant that a lot of male CEO’s had little respect for her. She had to act professional at all times, which would mean she would have to be all power-bitch to Sana too….

Again, lady boner.

Jackson walked over and pointed the trio out to her and she nodded before walking over. Heels clicking on the floor and a stoic gaze. Even if Sana was allowed to talk in this situation she was too slack-jawed to. A small mousey girl was following Tzuyu with a notepad, Sana could only assume it was her assistant. Sana didn’t know why she hated this girl…she just did. Tzuyu thanked Sana for coming and shook her hand, lingering a moment to show her thanks. It wasn’t long enough for anyone else to notice but Sana did, causing her to grin all the way to the make-up room. She was quickly put into a “party girl” outfit and directed back to the main area.

A hand grabbed her wrist, it was hot - like fire but not in a nice way. Sana span round to meet the eyes of a man who was sending her a predatory grin. Jeon Jungkook, bowed and pecked her hand making Sana internally cringe. So this was the blacklisted actor, he wasn’t Sana’s type anyway - mostly due to the penis.

“So you’re the actress that jumped at the chance to be in a scene with me.” Jungkook deduced with a grin,

Sana laughed, “Actually I’m doing a friend a favour.”

“I see.” His expression hardened and he went to say something else before a pair of cold hands separated them,

One cold hand remained on her wrist, cooling the overheated skin. Jungkook’s mocking smirk returned at the sight of Chou Tzuyu glaring at him, “I told you to leave my actress alone.”

“Jealous babe? I’m sure I could entertain you both.”

“Stop talking and go to set.” Tzuyu snapped,

Sensing he should not press his luck Jungkook swaggered away. Looking around quickly Tzuyu’s facade dropped, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Sana smiled, “I deal with guys like him all the time, he’s a puppy.”

Tzuyu visibly relaxed, “Good, but please tell me if he gets to be too much.”

“Okay, Chewy.”

A few hours later the filming was in full swing, Sana having to pretend to be in love with Jungkook because of the fact he drinks this energy drink. Tzuyu wasn’t allowed to come up with a concept for the ad if the company requested a particular one. To his credit the blacklisted actor was good at what he did, he took direction well and was a very believable actor. However, Tzuyu did have to intervene once or twice due to Jungkook touching Sana or being just generally inappropriate. At one point Jungkook was asked to hug Sana from behind, which he did rather professionally….until they stopped for a moment to fix the camera and two hands groped Sana’s chests. She squealed and shoved him away. Momo and Dahyun, who had been emptying the contents of the food table, shot over - the older girl pulling the man away.

“Woah, woah!” Jungkook yelled, “Relax.”

“I’m not going to relax you just assaulted our friend.” Momo growled,

Tzuyu, who had been watching the altercation and biting her tongue, then called over, “Why don’t we stop for lunch?”

Jungkook passed Tzuyu as he went to his dressing room, smacking her butt as he went and ignoring the glare Jackson sent him. Sana now hated him more, Tzuyu was hers - if he touched her again she would cut his hand off. The head of the company demanding the ad, Jimin, was lecturing his old friend in the corner. Beginning to regret demanding for him to be the face of this campaign, Jimin began questioning whether or not they could replace him. It may cost their friendship but this was getting ridiculous.

Momo and Dahyun left Sana with Tzuyu and Jackson, the Japanese woman glaring once again at Tzuyu’s assistant. They went back over to the crafts table to continue raiding it for food, an extra suddenly sidled up to Momo who was attempting to shove a full jokbal bone down her throat. Dahyun could practically feel the smarm falling off him in waves. He sent Momo a smile which Dahyun assumed he thought was charming, the older girl just swallowed her food and bowed slightly too him.

“Hi.” He greeted,

“Hello.” Momo replied,

“Hello.” Dahyun also greeted holding Momo’s hand,

The older girl looked at her in surprise, the man just looked between them for a moment, “Oh! I’m sorry, are two…”

“Girlfriends? Yes, now if you’ll excuse us.”

The man apologised and scampered off, Momo ripping her hand from Dahyun’s, “What the hell!?”

“W-What?” Dahyun stammered now realising what she had said,

“You can’t just do that Dahyun,” Momo snapped, “I am not your girlfriend, it took me forever to get over my stupid feelings for you. You don’t get to play with my feelings like that.”

Momo stormed off to join Tzuyu while Dahyun just kicked a red solo cup she found on the ground. Dahyun walked out of the studio for some fresh air, cursing every impulse that had led to that embarrassment. She was so mad at herself, after everything she’d done to win back Momo’s trust and friendship she’d just ruined it. Dahyun just couldn’t stand the thought of Momo going out with someone else. Being with someone else. Loving someone else. Both Sana and Dahyun had messed up a lot of things through their…lust shall we say for each other. Sana had practically worked her way back to Tzuyu’s heart, Dahyun was struggling to even get the friend label from Momo.

_You fucking idiot, Dubu!_

The rest of the shoot went alright and eventually the time came for them to wrap for the day. They would have to finish the final shots tomorrow but for now Sana was glad it was over, whilst power-bitch Tzuyu was hot, the older girl missed her soft and fluffy side. She walked out of her dressing room immediately looking for Dahyun and Momo so that they would walk her to her car when a wild Jungkook appeared….again.

“Sana-ssi.”

“Jungkook-Sunbae…”

“Please, call me oppa.”

“What do you want sunbae?” Sana asked pointedly,

“C’mon don’t be like that, I’m sorry for the tit grab - not cool,” Jungkook sighed, “I just want to ask you on a date.”

Sana was ready to decline, but her eyes saw Tzuyu’s jealous stare in her peripherals. Time for some revenge she thought, turning back to Jungkook she batted her eyes a little, “Really now? Where would you take me?”

“I know a fabulous little restaurant--”

“Jeon Jungkook!” Tzuyu snapped marching over, “This is your last warning, if you continue to flirt with my actress I will fire you faster than you can say netflix and chill.”

“Alright, alright.” He scoffed, holding his hands up in self defence, “God no need to be so jealous.”

Sana grinned to herself, there was a big need for Tzuyu to be jealous. Tomorrow would be a lot of fun!

For Sana at least.


	22. Chapter 21

** Chapter 21 **

Dahyun sat outside Momo’s apartment sulking, she had just knocked on the door - only for Momo to slam it straight in her face. She had come to apologise, her behaviour yesterday had been completely uncalled for. Dahyun had wanted to explain everything, from her infatuation with Sana being a substitute for Momo to her realising Momo was who she wanted to be with. The truth was that Dahyun was unbelievably, completely, unwaveringly in love with Hirai Momo. Dahyun had even planned the speech in her head but for the brief second the door was open all she could force out was unintelligible babble. Dahyun slammed her head back on the wall, ignoring the pain - she’d completely messed all of this up. Then the door swung open and Momo stepped out in panic.

“What’s wrong?” Dahyun asked jumping up,

“Spider, spider, FUCKING TARANTULA!”

Now Dahyun didn’t like spiders either, but the girl she loved was in turmoil so she could swallow her fear and charge in there like the brave warrior she was…..until she saw how big it was. Then she just squealed and covered it with a mug. Which is how Momo and Dahyun ended up sitting on Momo’s side table armed with hairspray and a shoe for the rest of the day - they didn’t want to think what horrors would await them if they knocked over the mug. They sat there all day, arms around each other. Eventually one of them will call Jeongyeon to come save them but for now they were both just silently enjoying the embrace. When Jeongyeon did arrive she called them both idiots due to it being a plastic spider left by Momo’s niece.

Though they’d discover that later, for now they were just glad to be comforting one another. What Dahyun didn’t know was that Momo hadn’t been mad at Dahyun for ‘playing with her feelings’ she was mad at Dahyun for doing these things NOW. Momo had spent so much time trying to get over Dahyun, trying to be happy for her and Sana whilst also making sure to be there for Tzuyu. When Dahyun and Sana just decided they didn’t like each other that way after all they’d put everyone through, Momo was furious. In her mind all she could think was that Dahyun had been cruel: Cruel to Sana for making her think she loved her and vice versa, cruel to Tzuyu for taking the girl she loved and cruel to Momo for completely disregarding her feelings. However, as much as Momo wanted to hate her - she was really enjoying this moment, cuddling with Dahyun on her side table.

Meanwhile, across town Sana had given up waiting for her body guards and had decided to just head into the studio alone. This time when she walked in she wasn’t looking for Tzuyu, instead she walked straight into her dressing room to get changed before joining Jungkook. She felt eyes burning into the back of her skull but it only spurred her on. She used all her tricks from back when she was a bartender - touching and complementing his muscles, wiping “muck” off his face, winking. The gaze behind her kept getting heavier and heavier until finally:

“ALRIGHT LET’S GET GOING PEOPLE!”

Sana smirked to herself at how angry Tzuyu sounded. Both actors quickly ran to their spots and Jungkook was once against asked to hug Sana from behind. Not learning his lesson from before Jungkook once again groped her chest the minute the camera switched off, but rather than yell at him again Sana faked a giggle, insides twisting with disgust as she rewarded his behaviour. It was for the greater good she kept reminding herself. The shooting went on and it began getting worse and worse, during the party scene Sana made no effort to un-sexualise her dancing, grinding on Jungkook as she did so. When they wrapped for lunch Tzuyu pulled her aside.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Sana replied playing dumb,

“The grinding,” Tzuyu snapped, “The flirting, Sana that guy is not a nice guy.”

“He’s harmless Tzu,” Sana then raised her voice so that Jungkook could hear her from the crafts table, “Plus he’s super cute! And those abs…God!”

Sana could have laughed at how disgusted Tzuyu looked, Jungkook then appeared placing his arm round Sana, “Relax baby, let her have a little fun.”

Tzuyu’s hands clenched and she called for her assistant, jealousy in every word, “Can you set up the back room so I can work from it?”

“Yes Ms Chou.”

“yEs Ms ChOu.” Sana mimicked under her breath,

“Did you say something?” Tzuyu asked turning to her,

“Just, have fun.” Sana lied before looking at Jungkook, “I’m cold.”

Jungkook cuddled her into him, “I’ll keep you warm baby.”

Tzuyu scoffed and rolled her eyes before following her assistant into a room which Sana thought was far too small for them both to be in. Once Tzuyu had disappeared Sana removed herself from a confused Jungkook. Once she explained she was just trying to piss off Tzuyu he was fuming. She swaggered away, swinging her hips as she went. The man was furious, he didn’t like being played - he was the player! The shooting went without incident, Sana thinking Jungkook had got the message and backed off - unaware that this was very far from the truth. He was scheming. At the end of the shoot once they’d thanked all the crew, Jungkook looked around and saw that Jimin was distracted - now was his chance. The studio eventually emptied, Sana was taking her time getting changed - Tzuyu had offered to drive her to game night but Sana hadn’t seen her since she stormed off.

Jungkook peeked into her dressing room to see her standing alone, checking her phone for something. He stepped in, closing the door quietly. Next thing Sana knew she was pressed up against the dressing table and let out a scream, Jungkook cut it off with his hand. She glared at him and bit his hand, he pulled it back with a wince.

“You’re a fucking tease,” He growled, “Y’know that?”

“Grow up,” Sana snapped, “It’s pretty obvious I’m about as straight as a goddamn roundabout.”

He gripped her shoulders tightly, “You can’t just rile me up and not put out, that’s selfish.”

“Sorry, but my body my rules.”

Jungkook chuckled darkly, “I don’t think you get a say, you were asking for it.”

Sana tried to move to hit him but it was in vain and he just laughed at her. He held both her wrists tightly in one hand and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. Now Sana was scared, in most cases she could handle anything but she was completely overpowered here…and not in a good way. She began to struggle more but the second she realised….how much Jungkook was enjoying this she did the next option. She screamed her lungs out. The door burst open and Jungkook was slammed against the wall by a furious Chou Tzuyu, not giving him a second to even think up a passable lie she broke his nose. Then his jaw…..then his testicles. This left him laying on the floor and Sana in awe of protective Tzuyu who immediately helped button up her shirt. Jimin, having heard the commotion ran in.

“What happened?”

“That’s it Jimin,” Tzuyu snapped in a tone Sana had never heard from her, it was so…authoritative, “I gave your actor one last chance but I told you if he tried any of the shit he tried last time I would not run this ad. I’ll give you a full refund, but I refuse to do any more business with you.”

“Tzuyu please, I’m so sorry,” Jimin apologised, “I gave him the job because he’s an old friend but that’s not right. I’m happy to pay you double to re-shoot, I’ll use whatever actor you want.”

“Fine. But keep him away.”

“W-What?” Jungkook spat from the floor,

“I’m not letting you cost me ANOTHER business contact because you can’t keep it in your pants.” Jimin snapped, “You’re fired.”

Jimin stormed out, Jungkook limping after him trying to plead for a millionth chance. Once they disappeared Tzuyu turned to Sana with anger replaced by worry. Sana couldn’t resist, she pulled Tzuyu down into a kiss. Tzuyu let out a surprised noise before kissing back gently, it was only for a second but all the tension in the room was eased by it.

“What was that for?” Tzuyu whispered not wanting to disturb the moment too much,

“I love you,” Sana replied, “You didn’t have to rescue me, it was my fault---”

“It’s never your fault, it’s his for being a horny dick.”

“Still, you didn’t have to save me.”

“Yes I did,” Tzuyu said before growling the next two words into her ear, “You’re mine.”

Sana shivered and looked up at Tzuyu with a pair of dark eyes, “Wanna skip games night?”

Tzuyu smirked and pecked her lips again.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShotFired wrote the smut for this chapter because he is a bawse and I am a prude when it comes to talking about these things.
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT LOOK FOR THE *’s THEY WILL TELL YOU WHEN TO STOP AND CONTINUE READING.

Chapter 22

Sana’s pretty sure she would bruise from how hard she was shoved through Tzuyu’s front door. It was her own fault really, Sana had wanted to stay with Tzuyu that night and on route decided to rile her up in the car. When they’d arrived at Tzuyu’s door, after Tzuyu had unlocked it, Sana teased a little bit more which led to Tzuyu kissing her and shoving her through the doorway, kicking it shut behind them. Though Tzuyu didn’t mean to push her that hard, Sana may have slipped on the welcome mat. Taking advantage of her position Sana decided to push back, slamming the younger girl on the now closed door. This was far overdue, she’d missed this. It wasn’t like the drunken kiss Sana had planted on her before puking on her welcome mat, nor was it like the heated kitchen kiss the next day. This kiss held no restraint for either girl, both finally giving in to the desire they had been holding since their reunion.

Whilst Sana gently licked her lovers bottom lip to gain entry, Tzuyu focused on removing the girl’s jacket without breaking the kiss. Once the jacket was gone and Tzuyu regained control of the kiss she nibbled on Sana’s lip earning a loud moan. Sana jumped away, hand over her mouth - usually she wouldn’t care, willing to teach Tzuyu's neighbours who she belonged to, but she knew that Elkie and Pinky did NOT like her very much…if they caught her making out with the girl who they viewed as a baby sister they would actually kill her. She looked at Tzuyu and shivered at the dark look that was present within her eyes. Without saying a word Tzuyu took her hand and led her down the hall to her bedroom.

*

Her grip was iron, dragging Sana to the bedroom - the girl having to practically run to keep up. Sana tripped over her own feet to keep her pace, making sure to stay as silent as possible whilst weaving through the apartment. If Elkie or Pinky woke up now it would be a disaster, luckily Tzuyu’s room was far from theirs. As soon as they charged through the door Tzuyu locked it shut and pinned Sana to the bed. “S-Shit!” Sana gasped out from Tzuyu’s eagerness, her back slamming on the mattress and the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

Animalistic, it was purely animalistic.

She’d never seen Tzuyu like this, before Sana had definitely been…in charge. This was new. Tzuyu was practically growling on top of her, straddling her hips and panting slightly. Her eyes were darkened, shining pure lust as she stared down at the girl who caused her so much pain and pleasure. Maybe Sana would have to flirt with more people if it would illicit this kind of reaction. She was proud that she COULD illicit this reaction.

“Sana.” She purred out quietly, running gentle fingers in random patterns on the girls chest,

Sana felt a pretty-pink blush flare her cheeks at the awfully seductive tone. Tzuyu leaned down, lips brushing against Sana’s.

“I’ll make you scream” She whispered, the promise making a heat pool in Sana’s stomach.

Their lips crashed together again, teeth clacking and mouths bruising as they kissed like they were going to die, Sana tried to grab Tzuyu’s hips but Tzuyu was fast, strong arms pinning Sana to the bed in a flash. They pulled away gasping and panting, saliva connecting them like a chain. Sana’s lips were parted, drooling leaking through and travelling down her neck. God, she had missed this - the heat, the passion, all of it. Tzuyu smirked and licked the strip of saliva from the bass of her neck up to Sana’s chin, nibbling before kissing down to her collar.

Sana panted and whimpered, feeling the hickeys imprint themselves into her unblemished skin. Tzuyu’s hot mouth worked wonders on her, she closed her eyes in bliss. It was hot, rushed and fucking hell if it wasn’t the hottest thing ever. Tzuyu whispered dirty promises into her neck, harshly biting Sana’s shoulder, riling a loud enough gasp for Tzuyu to cover her mouth.

“Quiet.” She warned, glaring at her with passion. Sana mumbled an excuse and nodded, her breathing slowing down.

“W-Want you…” Sana murmured, glancing at Tzuyu before looking down at her clothed core,

“N-Now” she begged,

Tzuyu gave the sexiest smirk ever, igniting the heat in Sana’s stomach more. She bucked her hips up.

“Ok baby.” Tzuyu murmured back, lifting her hand up to cup Sana’s face.

She slipped her thumb into Sana’s mouth and the shorter girl nibbled and sucked at the digit. Tzuyu’s eyes darkened more at the sight. Tzuyu was not used to Sana being completely under her control, she liked it….she really liked it.

“Fuckin’ hell.” She whispered, her fingers leaving Sana’s mouth with a pop,

Tzuyu clawed her shirt off, praising Sana for being such a good girl. As soon as she shirt fell uselessly on the floor Tzuyu cupped her breasts, playing with the mounds and kneading them. Sana whimpered quietly, trying to keep her voice down. But when Tzuyu leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth, Sana let a silent moan pass her bruised lips, holding Tzuyu’s head in place.

“G-good, so good…” Sana encouraged, feeling wetness pile in her underwear,

“M-more. Need more. W-want more…” Sana croaked out, her eyes falling closed as she squirmed in Tzuyu’s hold.

“So needy.” Tzuyu mumbled, lifting herself up to look down at Sana’s body again. Sana was panting again, her chest heaving up and down. Tzuyu teasingly traced her finger down Sana’s torso, the tip of her nail creating goosebumps along Sana’s skin. “Tzuyu…” Sana whined, trying to buck her hips onto Tzuyu’s fingers.

“Be a good girl Sana.” Tzuyu warned, pulling down Sana’s pants. Sana trembled and shivered, the cold air of the room assaulting her skin.

“Please,” Sana whispered, braving herself to pull Tzuyu’s hand to her core. “Touch me.”

Tzuyu stared at her, amused. She gently lifting her finger up and traced her slit, running her finger around Sana’s labia and playing her with folds.

“Fuck…” Sana gasped out, hips bucking on accident. Tzuyu tutted and smacked her bottom, the pleasing sound echoing through the room.

“Quiet” She warned, slipping a finger into her core. Sana gasped out in pain, tears straining her eyes.

“You okay?” Tzuyu whispered, dropping her dominating façade for a moment and leaning down to kiss her tears away,

Sana nodded, breathing hard through her nose. “It’s j-just…mmh..been a-awhile.” she admitted, embarrassed,

Tzuyu chuckled and kissed her lips, moving her digit around her tight pussy while her other hand roamed her body.

“You’re doing good.” Tzuyu encouraged, trying to curve her finger up to hit Sana’s g-spot,

She remembered where it was, even after all this time.

Sana’s eyes rolled back as she whimpered, rocking her hips to match Tzuyu’s pace. “Faster.” She begged, grinding her body against Tzuyu’s,

Tzuyu sped up, pounding her finger into Sana’s tight warmth. She slipped another digit in and Sana gasped lightly. Tzuyu buried herself into the bend of Sana’s neck, nipping and biting the soft skin their until pretty-purple bites formed.

“Sana…” Tzuyu purred out, pumping her fingers deep and fast, curving them just right.

Sana whined and gasped, trying her hardest to keep her voice down. Squelching and whimpers filled the room, and Tzuyu hummed in amusement as the girl under her broke. Sana groaned out as her body warmed up, Tzuyu not helping either while speeding her fingers up. It felt so good it almost hurt.

“...cum for me.” Tzuyu whispered into her ear before nibbling on the sensitive area behind it,

“S-Shit!” Sana cried out, rolling her hips faster and faster. Her stomach tightened and her body clenched, feeling herself tumble over the edge into pure bliss. She came hard, twitching and crying out Tzuyu’s name. Her movements slowed down and Tzuyu slowed down with her, placing gentle, soft kisses to her temple and relaxing her fingers.

After a second Sana could finally breathe again, “Fuck I missed that.”

Sana looked up at Tzuyu who was in the process of sucking her own fingers clean, the younger girl smirked, “I’ve missed this taste too.”

“Gross!” Sana whined with a blush,

*

Tzuyu collapsed next to her pecking her lips gently. Sana smirked at her, “I need to say thank you to Elkie.”

“Elkie?”

“Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice those new moves.” Sana smirked,

_“YOU’RE BOTH WELCOME NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!” _Elkie roared banging on the door,

Sana groaned again, she was dead when she left this room. Once she had enough energy Sana lifted herself on shaky knees and crawled under the covers. She didn’t like that Tzuyu was still dressed and she wasn’t but that could be brought up later. For now she just wanted to be cuddled, embracing the moment when finally everything was right with the world.

“I love you Tzuyu.” She whispered,

“I love you too.” Tzuyu replied kissing the top of her head,

Sana beamed and looked up at her, “You finally said it back.”

_“Yayyy!”_ A sarcastic voice called from behind the door, Pinky this time,_ “Tzuyu, your assistant called - Jimin wants to talk budget for the new CF tonight over the phone. We can take you’re fuck buddy to games night.”_

_“_She’s not my fuck buddy!” Tzuyu shouted back,

Sana smiled at her, “Then what am I?”

“You’re mine.”

“Cheesy.”

“It’s true,” Tzuyu replied nonchalantly, “We can’t continue where we were before but if you want, we can start over.”

“So I had sex on the first date?” Sana joked, “Gosh, what has become of me.”

Tzuyu laughed, “You should get dressed.”

Sana stood and immediately fell back due to her jelly legs, “Elkie and Pinky aren’t gonna keep quiet about this, are they?”

“Nope.” Tzuyu replied with a smirk as she got up, “Though in their defence you didn’t either.”

“YAHH!”


	24. Chapter 23

** Chapter 23 **

Sana sat awkwardly in the back of Elkie’s car on the way to Jihyo’s for game night. Once she had dressed herself and left Tzuyu’s room she had been immediately met by Tzuyu’s room-mates. Both standing outside the door with their arms crossed. After doubling back to beg for Tzuyu to rescue her, the younger girl walked her out to Elkie’s car. Tzuyu pecked her lips and opened the door for her, leaving her locked in a car with two women that had openly held disdain for her. The journey was quiet….well no one was talking. Pinky was having great fun with the aux cord, using it as a weapon to embarrass Sana.

She played a mix from: “Let’s Get it On” to “I’ll Make Love to You”.

Sana was blushing for the entire journey, Elkie even took a deliberately long route to stretch out the torture. On her way out of the apartment she had managed to swipe a scarf to cover the marks Tzuyu had left behind. As the music kept the memories going Sana fiddled with it nervously. She was also sweating a little, nervous about trying to keep this new development from their friends until Tzuyu arrived so that they could tell them together. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, they pulled up outside Jihyo’s. Pinky got out first, but when Sana tried the door the child lock was on. She looked up to see Elkie watching her through the mirror.

“Th-The door’s locked.” Sana stammered nervously,

“I know, I want to say something before we go in.” Elkie told her,

Sana gulped.

“I love Tzuyu,” Elkie told her, “She’s like a sister to me. You’re better for her than Seolhyun was so I can relax but Sana, if you fuck up again I will hurt you. I will hunt you down and kill you.”

“I wont.” Sana blurted out, “I love her and I know that her forgiving me is a miracle. I refuse to take it for granted.”

The hard look in Elkie’s eyes softened a little and Sana heard to door unlock. She sent the girl a small smile before climbing out. Looks like she was on Elkie’s good side…sort of. Eh, she’d take it. She understood the girls trepidation, if you swapped Elkie for Sana and Tzuyu for Mina it would be the exact same speech if Chaeyoung had been that stupid. Pinky had already knocked on the door and Jihyo was at the doorway, watching Sana leave the car with a confused expression. Why was Sana arriving with them and not Tzuyu? The trio walked in and greeted the others. Eunseo gave Sana a strange look. Momo smiled at her friend.

“How was the shoot?”

“It was…” Sana paused, how on Earth could she explain Jungkook, “It was…interesting.”

“Sorry we weren’t there,” Momo said sincerely, “We had a spider emergency.”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, “It was plastic.”

“WE DIDN’T KNOW THAT!” Dahyun and Momo yelled together,

“Why on Earth are you wearing that scarf?” Eunseo finally asked,

This drew all eyes to the elephant in the room, it was very hot out this week. The complete opposite of scarf weather. Elkie and Pinky laughed behind their hands at Sana’s nervous face.

“Umm, fashion!” Sana lied, trying to make her lie seem like the obvious answer,

“But you said you’d never be caught dead in a scarf.” Eunseo was very confused,

“Plus it’s like three-billion degrees outside!” Dahyun commented, “See she’s sweating.”

Sana was sweating, true it had been hotter than usual lately but sweat was also a sign that she was lying. A fact nobody knew except Tzuyu. While everyone else was attempting to get Sana to remove the scarf in fear of her health, Elkie and Pinky were trying to get her to remove it to embarrass the girl. After telling Jackson and Mark what had happened both boys also joined in. Sana for her part was bright red, praying Tzuyu would arrive soon because she didn’t know how long she could keep the secret. In her worry she didn’t hear Mark approaching from behind her, she only realised once the scarf was torn away. Sana turned and jumped to get it, Mark holding it out of her reach.

“MINATOZAKI SANA!” Mina shouted scaring….well EVERYONE, Mina never shouted, “Is that a hickey?”

Sana blushed and looked away, “M-Maybe.”

“D-Did you sleep with someone?” Momo asked beginning to get angry,

“W-Well….yeah but--”

“WHAT THE HELL SANA?” Momo roared jumping up, “After all the shit you put Tzuyu through, just when she’s finally forgiven you, you go and do something this STUPID!”

“Yeah Sana,” Elkie smirked, “What were you thinking?”

“What? I-I-I…”

“What’s going on?”

Sana could have cried in joy when Tzuyu walked in. Instead she smiled at the younger girl as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and pecked her cheek. Sana turned to look at the others: Nayeon and Jeongyeon were staring at them open mouthed, Momo slowly sank back to her seat, Jihyo smiled knowingly, Mina clapped a little while Chaeyoung and Dahyun jumped up whooping!

“ABOUT TIME!”

“FINALLY!”

“So…you two?” Cheng Xiao asked,

Tzuyu nodded, “I realised today it was bound to happen, why wait?”

“I’m so happy for you both!” Eunseo squealed wrapping both girls in a tight hug,

Sana smiled for the rest of the night, even as everyone teased Tzuyu and herself after Elkie told them what had happened that afternoon. The Japanese girl was just happy sitting there with Tzuyu’s hand tightly in her own. They relayed the story, including parts that the others didn’t know. When they confessed that they had made out in the kitchen one Elkie and Pinky had left them to it - both girls letting out a cry at the realisation that they should probably sterilise the kitchen. Tzuyu herself was buzzing, for the first time EVER they were out with their friends and Sana never left her side. No speaking Japanese with Mina and Momo in one corner, no clinging to Dahyun on a different couch, not teasing Jeongyeon in a different room - just with Tzuyu, focusing on her.

Meanwhile, Dahyun was trying to gather the courage to try confessing to Momo. They had gone back to speaking terms after the vicious attack by the plastic spider. But Dahyun wanted more, she wanted what Sana had. She wanted forgiveness, she wanted to hold Momo’s hand and whisper what Dahyun could only imagine were dirty things into each others ear to embarrass one another. She had to think of some way to get Momo to take her seriously. Dahyun over thought so much it was beginning to give her a panic attack. Then she looked up and saw Momo with Jihyo laughing at something Jackson was saying. Jackson was tall, buff and attractive - Dahyun began hyperventilating. Chaeyoung tapped her shoulder at one point to ask what was wrong but all it did was bring Dahyun back to reality. She had to calm down it was just Momo….

Just Momo.

Momo who wouldn’t want a big gesture, Momo who was gayer than sin and therefore not going to be interested in big buff Jackson. Momo that just valued honesty.

Dahyun stood and marched over, “Momo.”

“Dahyun? What’s wrong?”

Without replying Dahyun grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back garden. It was going to be now or never but either way Dahyun had to know if she stood a chance.


	25. Chapter 24

** Chapter 24 **

The day of the wedding finally arrived and went off without a hitch. Both brides looked beautiful and were crying for the entirety of the service. Meanwhile, in the audience Tzuyu watched Sana in her bridesmaid outfit. She looked beautiful, standing up there in her pretty blue dress holding the bouquet for Eunseo. Tzuyu’s mind wandered to what Sana and Tzuyu’s own wedding would be like. There was no doubt in the young girls mind that Sana would look beautiful, probably so beautiful that Tzuyu would barely be able to say “I do”. She looked at Eunseo and Cheng Xiao, smiling as she saw how truly happy they both looked. They loved each other, Tzuyu had seen it ever since Cheng Xiao moved to Taiwan and talked about the late night phone calls the couple shared every night. She saw it in Cheng Xiao’s eyes whenever the woman asked for time off to visit her true love in Korea.

Tzuyu’s eyes went back to Sana who was now returning her gaze with a smile, it was that moment Tzuyu decided that one day she would marry that woman. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but some day it would be Sana and Tzuyu walking down the aisle. The thought excited Tzuyu, though it also brought some doubt. The last time she had considered marrying Sana things had started going wrong, leading to the engagement ring still sitting in Tzuyu’s storage unit on a shelf. Rather than being worn proudly it was collecting dust on a shelf. Sana watched Tzuyu’s eyes changed as the younger girl looked away, she’d have to wait until the reception to interrogate her.

The reception itself was being hosted in Momo’s bar. Tzuyu was sat at a table looking over the changes that had taken effect over the last few years. The last time she’d been in here she was picking up the cake for the engagement party with Sana, the time before had been after she had got dumped. The peeling pink paint on the was gone, replaced by a beautiful royal red. Matching sofas replaced the old worn brown couches that used to be here. It had gone from looking like some poor man’s strip club to being one of the best bars in town. Momo had done well for herself and everyone was so proud of the resident pabo. She worked harder than anyone and she truly deserved to reap the benefits.

They had all been surprised that Momo hadn’t changed location. When she first bought the club the group all lived in the poor part of town, one by one they each escaped and Momo had more than enough to relocate to a nicer area. But Momo was loyal, loyal to the neighbourhood that made her the adult she was, loyal to her regulars who had kept her business going all these years. Sure she had a LOT more photos on the ‘Panel of Perverts’ than she would have had in the city centre but Momo didn’t care. This was HER club so she was going nowhere. Sana had gone to the bar to get herself and Tzuyu a drink, watching the couples first dance at the head of the room in front of the live band. They were in such an intimate embrace that Sana felt wrong for observing them, like she was encroaching on a private moment.

She moved her gaze to Dahyun who sat alone at a table, smiling slightly at the happy couple on the dance floor. Sana could tell her friend wasn’t really watching them, appearing instead to be deep in thought and Sana had an idea on what, or rather who, she was thinking about. When Dahyun had returned after her grand confession to Momo nobody had seen the outcome coming, it had just been so….surprising. Sana knew Dahyun would have eventually, but maybe the younger girl should have asked out her crush sooner - to save from all the heart break. Sana spotted Momo about to pass the Dubu and her heart stopped….

They were just so cute.

Momo gave Dahyun a smile and pecked her new girlfriend on the cheek. Sana beamed, she didn’t know what Dahyun had said out on the patio that night - that would always stay between Dahyun and Momo. Whatever they had said it had gone well, they both walked back into the living room grinning and holding hands. Finally, everyone was with who they should be. Sana jumped slightly when two long arms wrapped round her waist and a familiar face appeared over Sana’s shoulder. Sana pecked Tzuyu’s cheek. That’s right, everyone was with who they should be. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were slow dancing together with Nayeon’s large baby bump between them, Jihyo was dancing with Jackson of all people having offered to be his date (Sana thinks that they’d been so distracted by Tzuyu they’d missed something between those two), Momo was dragging Dahyun up to dance now and Chaeyoung and Mina had announced they’d finally decided to adopt. Everything was right, finally.

“So the band have to leave early,” Tzuyu said into her ear, “And Xiao wants me to grab my speaker from my storage unit ‘cause Momo’s speaker system is set up to…something I don’t understand. Wanna come with?”

“Sure.” Sana grinned,

They let the couple know they were off to get the speaker and Eunseo sent Sana a look, it was a look saying _“Do what you want in private but we need that damn speaker.”. _They took the warning into account and went out to Tzuyu’s car. Luckily the journey was short and it went by quicker as the duo began trying to see who could sing more off key to the radio. They loved this, they loved the silliness of it. That was love, not being afraid to act like an idiot in front of somebody. Well there were more parts to it but that was the main thing. Once they got to the storage unit, it looked more like a garage to Sana but whatever, Tzuyu unlocked it and switched on a dim light.

“Give me a second, I can’t remember where I put it.”

“Can I look around?”

“Go for it.”

Sana’s eyes immediately went to the wreckage of Tzuyu’s old range rover that she had crashed. She remembered when Tzuyu had got that car, the tall girl had never wanted anything before - she always wanted to provide for Sana. So when Tzuyu turned to her, back in their one bedroom apartment, confessing that she really wanted this second hand range rover she’d seen online Sana had told her to go for it. She knew Tzuyu was trying to fix the wreck in her spare time, she had always liked fixing things, but it made Sana feel sick whenever she looked at the remains of Tzuyu’s accident. Sana shook her head and went to look on some of the shelves. There was a notebook that used to belong the Chaeyoung back when she had wanted to be a tattoo artist, Tzuyu had borrowed it to get her first tattoo. Her mother had gotten sick so Tzuyu had Chaeyoung draw a small rose, her mother loved roses, for her shoulder. Sana looked at her girlfriend, the tattoo visible as the dress was held round her neck and criss-crossed down her back, leaving her shoulders on full display. The Japanese woman fanned herself with the book, sniffling a little because of the dust.

As she was looking at more items on the shelf a small box caught her eye. Looking back to make sure Tzuyu was distracted getting the speaker out, Sana lifted the box and brushed the dust off it. She gasped as gold letters were revealed: _For Sana. _She wasn’t stupid, she knew what this box would contain, but when she opened it the sight of an engagement ring still surprised her. It was a beautiful ring, especially when you consider how little money they would have had when she bought it. Sana turned, teary eyed and Tzuyu turned, smile dropping.

“Y-You weren’t supposed to see that.” Tzuyu stammered taking the box from her,

“You were going to propose?” Sana asked quietly,

Tzuyu smiled, “Yeah,” She held the older girls hand softly, “I just didn’t get a chance.”

Sana’s tears fell and she flew into Tzuyu’s embrace, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Tzuyu replied stroking her hair gently, “We’re okay now, everything worked out.”

After a second Sana pulled away with an unreadable expression, “Ask me.”

“What!?” Tzuyu must have misheard,

“Ask me.”

“S-Sana, isn’t it a bit too soon---”

“Just,” Sana said cutting her off, “Ask me, please.”

“Will you---”

“Properly.”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes but got on one knee, a little irritated that her nice black dress was now dusty. She opened the box and looked Sana in the eye, “Will you marry me?”

“No.”

Tzuyu was a little hurt, sure she didn’t really want to propose right now but still….a bit harsh. Before Tzuyu could question it Sana smiled at her, she reached down and took the ring from the box and removed her own necklace. She took the charm off of it and slipped the ring on to the chain before putting it back around her neck. Then she helped Tzuyu up, kissing her firmly.

“I wanted you to ask so that I can prove to you I’m in this for the long run,” Sana told her, still holding both her hands, “One day I will wear this ring on my finger, for now it is a symbol of my promise to you. My promise that I will never hurt you again.”

Tzuyu smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They loaded the speaker into Tzuyu’s car and got in. Before they set off Tzuyu grinned at her.

“That was so cheesy, y’know that?”

“You love it.”


	26. Chapter 25

** Chapter 25 **

Sana bounced up and down in the back seat of Mina’s car, Tzuyu smiling as she watched her. She liked when Sana was bouncy and hyper like this. It was her birthday tomorrow and she had wanted to go to an amusement park with everyone. As her birthday was on a Monday everyone else would be working so that Sunday they had all piled into cars and sped off to the amusement park. Sana was already a little sad that Tzuyu would have her work phone with her all day, running a company meant that she didn’t really get that much free time. She looked over only a moment after Tzuyu had looked away to see Tzuyu reading an email via her phone. With a sigh she looked up, catching Mina’s eyes in the mirror - the younger girl sending her a look of support.

They stopped a red light and Jihyo pulled up beside them, she looked irritated. Momo was dancing in the passenger seat to some song that Dahyun was singing based on the large hand gestures she was doing. Nayeon had been unable to come due to the baby being due any day soon and so Jackson ended up sat between Jeongyeon and Dahyun. Jeongyeon was drumming on the back of the seat while Jackson was doing air guitar. The group in Mina’s car laughed, poor Jihyo had accidentally adopted four children and looked as though she was regretting it. Luckily for her they arrived at the park not long after, Tzuyu bought Sana’s ticket for her earning a kiss on the cheek. Tzuyu noticed some people watching them with a disgusted look so as they walked she distanced herself a little.

“So,” Jihyo clapped her hands, “What first?”

“Food stalls!”

“Merry-go-round!”

“The haunted house!”

“Hang on guys,” Tzuyu called, “It’s Sana’s birthday, let her choose first.”

Sana giggled and hugged Tzuyu’s side, drawing more glares, “I wanna go on the rollercoaster!”

“Do we have to?” Dahyun groaned,

“Why don’t we go and get snacks?” Momo suggested,

As they ran off Sana shouted after them, “Wimps!”

“Maybe I should go with---” Mina was cut off,

“Don’t even think about it!” Sana snapped before returning to normal and hanging off Tzuyu’s arm, “Let’s go!”

The group took their place in the line and everyone was subtly watching Jihyo as she laughed at something Jackson was saying. Sana and Mina both thought it was cute that Jihyo was interested in someone, she never had been the dating type so it was nice to see her gushing over Jackson. Jeongyeon was equally happy for her forever sing friend. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, however, were horrified. MOTHERS SHOULD NOT DATE! EVER! Plus as Jackson’s best friend (ignoring Mark) Tzuyu would end up hearing the literal ins and outs of their dating life which she really, really, really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really,really, really……….really did not want to hear. Really.

Jeongyeon had told the other earlier that Nayeon had discovered that Jackson had taken Jihyo out a few times over the last few months. He used to keep her posted about Tzuyu’s welfare and when she got better they kept talking. Tzuyu glared a little, she would definitely have to give her friend the talk later today. Then the peace was disrupted by an older lady behind them.

“Well thank God one of those girl’s is normal,” She not-so-quietly whispered, “Look at how the squirrel one clings off the tall one - it’s not normal.”

The group stepped apart a little when they heard that remark, Sana side stepping away from Tzuyu. Jackson went to yell at the woman but Tzuyu raised a hand, not wanting this to end in a fight. They were still in awkward silence at the front of the line, just before they could get on however - Tzuyu’s phone went off. She apologised to Sana and walked out to take the call, leaving a disappointed Sana sitting next to Jeongyeon. She did enjoy the ride in the end, Sana was a bit of an adrenaline junkie, but she really wanted a photo of herself and Tzuyu on a ride. The Japanese woman was so put out she didn’t even have a look at the photos like the others, instead she stormed out to find her girlfriend. Tzuyu was just hanging up the phone when Sana approached.

“Hey, how was the ride?”

Sana scoffed, “Just go home, Tzu.”

“What, why?” Tzuyu asked, confused,

“Because if you’re going to spend all day on your phone what’s the point of you spending the day with me.” Sana said crossing her arms,

Tzuyu smiled and uncrossed the girl’s arms, instead holding her hands, “I’m not working.”

“Bullshit!”

A passing woman glared as she covered her sons ears.

“I was talking to your boss.”

“My boss?” Now Sana was confused,

Tzuyu blushed and looked down at their joined hands, “I was making her give you tomorrow off, so I could spend the whole day with you. Just us.”

“Dammit Tzuyu.”

“What?”

“Now I feel stupid for being mad at you,” Sana whined hugging the girl round her waist, “Thank you.”

Tzuyu laughed and hugged back, pecking the top of her head, “You deserve to have a good birthday.”

Sana pulled away after a moment and grabbed Tzuyu’s hand. To her delight Sana had the younger girl’s attention for the rest of the day, they road various other rides and Tzuyu had won her a squirrel toy….then bribed the stall owner to let Sana win her a Yoda plushy in return. They had swapped them to remind them of each other. Though that also led to some more stares and whispers throughout the day. The group all lived in a very accepting neighbourhood so this sort of reaction was new for them. Touches were limited and each made sure to spend time with Jackson just to stop the whispers. It was their last ride of the day: The Tunnel of Love. Sana was still desperate for a nice couple picture with Tzuyu and so dragged her towards the line.

“Pshh look,” The woman from the rollercoaster was behind them again, “Two girls on such a ride - disgusting.”

Tzuyu dropped Sana’s hand, the older girl looked up at her, “You really care what she thinks don’t you?”

“I just don’t like the attention.” Tzuyu confessed,

Sana glared at her, “Are you embarrassed of me?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why do you care.”

Tzuyu looked conflicted for a moment and scoffed and looked away. Then she felt two fingers under her chin, they gently moved her head to face Tzuyu again. Before Sana could question it, Tzuyu leaned down and captured her lips. It was slow and passionate, Sana letting out a surprised noise and wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck. The woman behind them gagged and stormed away, absolutely disgusted. Tzuyu pulled away and smiled down at the blushing Sana, applause coming from behind them. They turned to see two girls standing there holding hands.

“Thank you!” One said, “She’s been pestering us all day, ignorant bit--”

“Language, Lisa.” The other girl lectured,

“It’s no problem,” Sana told them, “We’re not used to those types of people.”

Jennie and Lisa spoke with them the rest of their time in the line, ending with a promise to go to Peaches at some point. Tzuyu and Sana got on the ride and instantly Sana cuddled into Tzuyu’s embrace. While Sana had spent the day with most of her friends and gone on all the rides she had wanted to, she was more excited for her day tomorrow. Not only would it be her real birthday, with her friends all meeting in the evening for a mini-party, but it would be a day that she spent with Tzuyu. Just them. The couple made fun of some of the decorations, commenting that it had look like valentine’s day had thrown up in there. About halfway through Sana had sat up to look at Tzuyu.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sana kissed Tzuyu gently, a thank you for everything she’d done recently. She knew it took a lot for Tzuyu to be able to take a day off, she was the president of a large corporation days off required a lot of work before hand so that she didn’t fall behind. For Tzuyu to do all that just to spend Sana’s birthday with her, including speaking with Sana’s boss who was a LITERAL dragon. Sana smiled into the kiss when she saw the light flash despite her eyes being closed. The tell-tale sign that the picture had been taken.

They went and bought it after, sure people stared and pointed but the couple didn’t care. Sana finally had her couple picture and that was all she wanted.


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut skippable chapter - Sara wrote this one and I....I hate it.....I feel uncomfortable

**Chapter 26**

Tzuyu chuckled when Sana squealed and buried her face further in the tall girls chest, shielding her gaze from the television using a pillow. Following their breakfast in bed Tzuyu had asked the girl what she had wanted to do. Her answer had been a movie day, which was fine with Tzuyu, but when Sana had chosen this particular horror film the younger girl knew it wouldn’t end well. It was their third movie so it was beginning to get dark out. Every time something remotely creepy happened the girl would squeal and try to dive into Tzuyu’s arms. The younger girl didn’t mind, she thought it was cute seeing the older girl all shaken up. The more scared she got the further she climbed on Tzuyu, which ended up getting Tzuyu quite flustered. Then Sana’s knee pressed into a sensitive area and Tzuyu couldn’t prevent the moan. At the realisation of what she had done Sana forgot the movie and grinned up at her.

“My big brave Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu blanched and quickly stood, Sana tumbling off with a thud. She had switched off the television and announced that it was probably time for them to go to Jackson’s for Sana’s birthday party (he had offered to host since Cheng Xiao and Eunseo were still on their honeymoon). The ride there was a little awkward, Sana very put out at no birthday sex. Jackson and Mark lived in a nice house near the Han River, both boys coming from money. Sana was a little in awe at the size, but Tzuyu just waltzed in and flung her bag down.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” The group chorused,

Sana cheered up a little after that, Tzuyu was by her side all night and Jeongyeon had baked a cake. Once they’d all eaten and everyone, bar Tzuyu, had a bit of alcohol in them the table conversation turned to truth or dare. This game is dangerous anyway, it’s even more dangerous to play with your ex-fuck buddy. Every time it landed on Elkie she’d send Tzuyu a teasing glance before choosing dare, not revealing any information but scaring Tzuyu anyway. After a while it got round to Elkie again and Pinky, who was drunker than the rest of them, spoke up.

“Stop pussy-footing and choose truth, we wanna know the tea sis!”

“What?”

“I don’t know I got stuck watching this weird western show.” Pinky shrugged,

Elkie grinned dangerously at Tzuyu, “Truth.”

“YES!” Pink cheered,

“I have one,” Nayeon announced, also sober due to baby 2yeon, “When and where did you and Tzuyu first do it?”

Sana gripped Tzuyu’s hand tightly under the table, not happy to be talking about this.

“Mark’s desk back at the Taiwan office during the Christmas party.”

“WHY!?” Mark shouted, scandalised,

“Haha, Tzuyu fucked Elkie against your desk!” Jackson sniggered,

“Who said Tzuyu fucked me?” Elkie winked,

Tzuyu looked anywhere but Sana or Elkie. Sana was furious, so Tzuyu let Elkie touch her but Sana couldn’t? That was not fair. Later on she pulled Elkie aside and asked if she could not go home that night. Elkie smiled, Sana had grown on her a little, promising that she and Pinky would NOT be home that night. True to her word Elkie convinced Pinky and both pretended to have fallen asleep on Jackson’s couch meaning that Tzuyu and Sana could be alone in Tzuyu’s apartment. Sana was still seething, she hated the idea that Elkie had touched Tzuyu so intimately. That Tzuyu would let Elkie touch her that way, sure it had been a long time since then but still Sana couldn’t stop herself from feeling jealous. At that moment in time Sana was in the bathroom, changing into some underwear she had stored at Tzuyu’s apartment for such an occasion. When she was ready and looked, in her opinion, hot as fuck she walked out of Tzuyu’s on suite and leant on the doorway.

Tzuyu didn’t look up from her laptop, she was making up some of the work she’d missed today. Whilst Sana thought Tzuyu’s glasses were adorable, right now was not the time for that. With a huff she marched over and took the laptop away from a surprised Tzuyu. She placed it gently on the floor and grinned when she saw Tzuyu looking over her outfit choice. Red bra and panties under a matching see through camisole. Sana sat in Tzuyu’s lap and kissed her neck gently.

“W-What are you doing?”

“It’s my birthday baby,” Sana gave her lips a peck before leaning closer to her ear, “I thought you’d have one more present for me.”

Tzuyu blushed, she was not good at being taken off guard in these sorts of things. Usually she’d act in the heat of the moment, she’d get riled up and just go with the flow but just like earlier - sexy Sana was coming out of nowhere and Tzuyu’s little gay heart panicking.

“Sure you don’t just want to cuddle?”

Sana pulled away and gave Tzuyu a look, she leaned in and kissed the girl deeply and earned a surprised noise. Wasting no time prodding her tongue against closed lips to gain access, Tzuyu’s tongue allowing Sana’s to bully it into submission. Sana leaned all her weight on to Tzuyu once she felt the girls hands wrap round her. At this point Sana was practically sitting on Tzuyu abs, feeling every inhale and exhale beneath her as Tzuyu breathed heavily through her nose. Sana pulled away a little to suck on Tzuyu’s tongue, the younger girl moaning. Tzuyu then moved her lips to the older girls neck.

“It’s my special day right?” Sana asked into Tzuyu’s ear as little kisses were placed on her neck,

Tzuyu hummed in agreement, not stopping her work. She focused on one spot, trying to leave a large mark to warn off any potential suitors who thought they had a chance. Sana let a moan out into Tzuyu’s ear.

“So, I’m in charge tonight.” Sana told her pulling away,

Tzuyu pouted but Sana pecked her lips, a sinful look in her eyes as they roamed the other girls body. Sana reached out and tugged on Tzuyu’s pyjama top before pulling it over her head. Sana grinned, Tzuyu never wore a bra in bed and Sana loved it. With a smirk Sana traced a finger around to younger girl’s chest.

“Now stay still.” Sana ordered,

Tzuyu nodded.

“Speak up, baby girl.”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.”

Sana took off her remaining clothes and sat back on Tzuyu’s abs, continuing her fingers movements on the girls chest. The feeling of Tzuyu below her caused her arousal to heighten, slowly she began moving her hips forwards and backwards on her girlfriends abs. She leaned down and blew air into Tzuyu’s ear causing the girl to whimper. Sana smacked her thigh.

“No noise.” She chastised Tzuyu nodded, “Baby..mmh…I want to try something new.”

Tzuyu looked up from where she could see Sana’s heat moving back and fourth on top of her, “Yes?”

“Call me Mommy.”

Tzuyu nearly choked, “What?”

This was different.

“No q-questioning-ah it’s my…mmh..birthday.”

Sana’s hips began moving faster so that she was now humping the Taiwanese girl’s abs, “If that’s what you want...God you’re so hot.”

“Who’s so hot?” Sana asked maintaining eye contact and raising her eyebrows,

“M-Mommy’s so hot?” Tzuyu phrased it as a question, a little embarrassed by the new nickname,

“That’s better baby….” Sana maintained eye contact as she quickened her movements, Tzuyu’s stomach now becoming slick, “Ugh….fuck….” Her hands moved to below Tzuyu’s chest to give herself something to push off as she humped faster, “Fuck….Tzzuuyu…I’m nearly there baby.”

Tzuyu wanted to touch her bouncing breasts in front of her but remembered that she couldn’t move, so instead she watched as the older girl came undone above her. Her own arousal growing as she felt Sana’s heat on her stomach.

“Fuck….fuck…fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu--Tzuyuu…..TZUYU!!!”

Sana tensed above her, her thighs squeezing either side of Tzuyu’s waist. Sana’s hips jerked as she came, drenching Tzuyu’s abs as she did so. Once she’d come down Sana slumped a little, after a moment she opened her eyes to meet Tzuyu’s. With a smirk Sana slid down the bed and licked the pool of her own juices.

“Sana…”

Sana smacked Tzuyu’s thigh, “Excuse me?”

Sana raised herself up a little to wrap her lips around one of Tzuyu’s nipples earning a groan.

“Ugh…Mommy.” Sure Tzuyu was embarrassed by it but if Sana wanted it, there was little Tzuyu could do,

Sana hummed in approval as she suckled on Tzuyu’s left breast. She pulled away with a pop and Tzuyu let out a noise of complaint when Sana sat up, “Hush baby girl, do you want to cum?”

“Yes…”

Sana gave her a look, “Yes what?”

“Yes Mommy.”

“Well,” Sana began squeezing her chest gently, “Get me off and I might repay the favour.”

“What?”

Sana smacked her thigh again, this time the sting tingled in a good way and Tzuyu had to bite back a noise. Sana sat back on the bed, resting on the backs of her legs. She watched Tzuyu expectantly. Not arguing Tzuyu moved forward, kissing Sana’s thighs gently before taking a long lick. Sana’s let out a breathy moan and held Tzuyu’s face in place with one had as she steadied herself with the other.

“Th-That’s it baby girl….ugh…good girl.”

Tzuyu’s tongue dipped inside Sana and the older girl bucked her hips, still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Soon the tongue was replaced by two fingers, her lips moving to suck on Sana’s clit. The fingers expertly scissored inside her causing a sting of profanities to leave the older girl’s lips. After Tzuyu kept her rhythm up for a few minutes Sana’s second orgasm washed over her and Tzuyu eagerly lapped it up.

“G-Good girl,” Sana told her once she had recovered, “Good girls get rewards, get on all fours.”

“Yes Mommy.” Tzuyu responded, doing as asked,

Sana moved Tzuyu’s backside until she was on the edge of the bed and removed her pyjama shorts. The older girl walked up behind her, admiring how wet Tzuyu had gotten just by getting Sana off. She ran a finger through Tzuyu’s folds, barely touching and the Taiwanese woman moaned, “Please…”

_SMACK_

“Please what?”

“Please Mommy.”

“What do you want, baby girl?” Sana asked stroking through her folds again,

“Please f-fuck me Mommy.”

Two fingers then ploughed into Tzuyu’s centre, pumping hard and slow.

“Ugh…Mommy….yes…”

“You like that baby?” Sana asked, “You like when Mommy touches you like this.”

“Yes Mommy.”

After a moment Tzuyu began trying to force her own hips back but recieved a spank, “P-Please….ah…Mommy….f-faster…”

“Since you asked nicely.” Sana’s movements sped up and her other hand began playing with Tzuyu’s clit,

“Ugh…ugh….yes….Mommy…..fuck……fuck…..MOMMY!!!” With a scream Tzuyu finally toppled over the edge and Sana felt her walls clench and spasm around her fingers,

After a second Tzuyu slumped forward on the bed, exhausted. Sana got onto the bed and let Tzuyu wrap her up in a tight hug. Tzuyu was slightly embarrassed but Sana didn’t need to know that.

“Happy Birthday…Mommy.” Tzuyu smirked,

“Hush,” Sana blushed, “Only when we’re…y’know.”

“Okay baby,” Tzuyu laughed, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	28. Chapter 27

** Chapter 27 **

There’s a rule to life you should learn quickly.

If someone calls your phone after midnight it’s never for something good.

Someone will discover this tonight, someone will answer their phone at 12:01am to receive possibly the worse news you could give someone. To keep you guessing the point of view will change throughout the chapter, this is not a part of Tzuyu and Sana’s love story. It is an event that will change the entire group forever. The night started well, the group were all at Sana and Dahyun’s for game night. Cheng Xiao and Eunseo had been back from their honeymoom for a few weeks now and were still just as cutely-annoying as they were when they left.

10:30pm

Nayeon rubbed her belly gently, her due date had been last week and now she was just waiting to pop. She wanted to see the little life she had been nurturing in her stomach for the past 9 months. She watched at the group played Mafia around the dining room table. She had been killed first which was rude but also meant she got to watch Jeongyeon in her element. As the mafia Jeongyeon was sneaking and lying the entire time, along with Sana. Tzuyu was the police officer, trying to figure out all the clues as to who the mafia was. God Tzuyu was bad at this game, completely unaware that it was the girl on her lap killing the group members.

Then something moved in her stomach.

“Jeongyeon,” Nayeon called, “Tell your child to stop kicking me.”

“That’s my boy.”

“It’s gonna be a girl!”

“It’s going to be a boy!”

This had been the big argument in the 2yeon household lately. Neither had wanted to know the gender and had instead taken to bickering back and fourth about their ideal gender. Nayeon wanted a little girl that she could shop with and buy clothes for, a pretty pink princess. Jeongyeon on the other hand wanted a boy, purely because she was protective and at least she wouldn’t need to get as protective over a little boy. To be honest, whilst they were arguing, they agreed that the child could come out as an Apache helicopter and they would still love them just the same.

11pm

Mina, the doctor, was finally killed marking victory for the mafias. At the revelation of Sana’s betrayal Tzuyu removed her from her lap. Mina giggled as she watched them, glad everything was as it should be. Chaeyoung’s arm wrapped around her as her loving wife pulled the ballerina into a hug. They were in a good mood today, they’d found out this afternoon that the adoption agency had cleared them for adoption. They were planning to go and visit next week, planning to adopt a baby rather than an older child. Chaeyoung pecked the top of her wife’s head and walked over to Tzuyu, joking with her about Sana’s “mafia betrayal”. Mina had never been so happy, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were friends again and while Dahyun still had A LOT of making up to do, everyone was getting along.

“Can I ask you something Mina?” Jihyo asked from the chair beside her,

“Of course.”

Jihyo was not looking at her, instead watching Jackson who was smoking on the balcony with Mark, “How do you know when you love someone?”

Mina followed the girl’s gaze and smirked, “If you have to ask, that’s pretty strong evidence that you are.”

Jihyo snapped her head to Mina, “Really?”

“Ask him out!”

“I don’t know.” Jihyo looked down, “Tzuyu said he used to date some model, I could never compare to someone like that.”

Mina gripped Jihyo’s hand with a small smile, “You’re more than capable, you’re stunning Jihyo. Any man would be lucky to have you.”

“But I’m not a model Mina, I’m not a stick figure…”

“Silicon barbie doll?” Mina quoted with a smile, “Jihyo, you’re not fat. Besides, if Jackson refused to date you because of something that stupid he’s not for you….and we’d all kick his butt and make Tzuyu fire him.”

Jihyo nodded, took a deep breath, thanked Mina and marched out on to the balcony just as Mark came in.

11:10

Nayeon started to yawn and Jeongyeon smiled at her, “I think we’re going to head home guys. Anyone want a lift?”

“You ready to go Chaengie?” Mina asked,

“Not yet,” Chaeyoung grunted, mid arm-wrestle with Dahyun, “You can….grr…go ahead though.”

“I love you.” Mina pecked her forehead,

“Love you more.”

Elkie stood, “Me too, I think Pinky’s dropping off Jackson and Mark and Tzuyu is staying here.”

“Wait,” Jihyo called out, “You had anything to drink?”

Jeongyeon laughed and shook her head, Nayeon answering, “If I can’t eat sushi, drink alcohol or coffee Jeongyeon can’t either.”

With that the group said their goodbyes and walked out to Jeongyeon’s car. If they had known what was about to happen nobody would have let them leave that night.

11:59

Tzuyu and Sana sat on the couch watching a movie. Chaeyoung had decided to crash on the blow up mattress that Tzuyu had kindly inflated in the dining room and Jackson, Mark, Pinky and Jihyo had left shortly after the first group. Cheng Xiao and Eunseo disappearing not long after. With Momo and Dahyun upstairs in bed, Tzuyu and Sana sat cuddled up watching a weird film about a talking teddy bear. They’d changed into their pyjamas, quite content to sleep under a blanket like this - happy to stay up late.

12:00

Tzuyu found herself thinking about how things were finally looking up for them. After everything that had happened, when Tzuyu had first left for Taiwan, she never thought she’d be back here. Cuddled up with Sana on the same sofa they had ended things on. Therapy was going well and even her therapist had told her he’d seen a tremendous turn around in the woman’s behaviour. She hadn’t even craved a drink in weeks, Sana was proud of how well Tzuyu was doing. Having taken all of Tzuyu sobriety chips (rewards from AA for not drinking) and had them in a little case on her mantle piece. Sana liked having the chips to look over when she would feel guilty about all the trouble she had caused over the years, when she saw each chip she could remember how far they had come.

The 24 hours Silver Chip: Tzuyu had been with Seolhyun who had just assaulted her for the first time.

The 1 month Red Chip: Tzuyu had shut herself away from the group.

As was the case for the Gold, Green, Purple and Pink Chips.

The 6 month Dark blue chip was gifted a week after Seolhyun had gone to rehab.

The 7 month Copper chip given the day after Sana and Tzuyu got back together.

The 8 month Copper chip given the week of the wedding.

The 9 month chip given the day they went to the amusement park.

The 10 month chip given that week.

Now Tzuyu only had two more before she had all the main ones. Sana had also just been promoted to a Junior Buyer for the fashion company, they had both come so far. They truly believed the dark days were behind them….only sometimes life likes to throw you a curveball.

12:01

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring._

Tzuyu got out of the cuddling position and picked up the phone, “Hello?”

_“T-Tzuyu,” _Pinky sobbed down the phone, _“Tzuyu!”_

“What’s wrong?” Tzuyu asked standing,

Sana sent her a look but Tzuyu just shrugged as she listened to Pinky sob down the phone.

_“Th-The police just called,” _Pinky continued, calming enough to speak, _“E-E-Elkie wasn’t home s-so..so I sat up to wait for her. I called and…and…Tzuyu there’s been an accident.”_

“What sort of accident?”

_“A drunk driver T-boned Jeongyeon’s car…..T-T-Tzuyu pl-please come to the hospital. They……They don’t think….they don’t think….”_

Pinky trailed off in sobs and Tzuyu told her to call Jackson and that they’d be there soon. Not stopping to explain Tzuyu ran into where Chaeyoung was sleeping and woke her.

“Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung groaned, “What time is it?”

“Mina’s been in an accident, we need to go to the hospital.”

Not wasting a second Chaeyoung was on her feet, tears pricking her eyes as she asked Tzuyu if her wife was okay. Sana stood stunned at the doorway.

“What?” Sana whispered,

“Sana go wake the others.”

The Japanese girl ran off, teary eyed, as Tzuyu pulled Chaeyoung into a hug. The younger girl holding her chingu as she started to cry, “She’ll be okay Chae.”

“D-Dear God let her be okay.” Chaeyoung whispered in return,

_Please let them be okay._


	29. Chapter 28

** Chapter 28 **

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

The amount of times Tzuyu had heard those words…..in this hospital….following a car crash was beginning to become a joke. This time the words were being directed at someone who was not in a hospital bed. Upon hearing that Mina’s side of the car had been hit and her wife was still in critical condition, Chaeyoung had punched the wall and had subsequently broken her finger. She had been escorted by Sana and Tzuyu to get medical attention. Sana was the one scolding her, Mina was…is one of her closest friends. She owed it to her to make sure Chaeyoung didn’t hurt herself, the younger girl being known for not dealing well emotionally.

Not that any of them were.

Momo had barely said a word since she woke up, Mina was the youngest for the Japanese women and Momo was the oldest. She felt like she should have done something to protect her. Sana felt the same way, she should have talked Mina into staying. Except she was distracted with Tzuyu, their honeymoon phase distracting her from her friends safety. Jihyo hadn’t been able to stop crying, she had known Jeongyeon and Nayeon since birth. Out of everyone she was the most excited to become an aunt…but now they didn’t even know if the baby had survived. Dahyun had been comforting Momo the entire time, now trying to step up and be the girlfriend that Momo needed in this moment. Chaeyoung was angry, angry at Mina for wanting to leave so early, angry at herself for not taking her home, angry at the doctors for not saying anything, angry at the other driver who’s breaks malfunctioned. And Tzuyu?

Tzuyu needed a drink.

It was Jackson who noticed her shaking, the way she had done when the withdrawal from alcohol was at its worst. He didn’t really know what to do, if Tzuyu drank it wouldn’t end well. After all she had done to climb on the wagon she could not afford to fall off. When Tzuyu had excused herself to the bathroom Jackson followed her. He may have been her drinking buddy at one point but now he was her biggest supporter in sobriety. Tzuyu walked down the hallway, her head was pounding and all she could think about was finding some whiskey…or anything strong enough to make it all stop hurting. As she made it out into the cold early morning air a strong hand yanked her back.

“Don’t even think about it.” Jackson snapped,

“Leave me alone.” Tzuyu snapped, yanking her arm back,

“You can’t have any booze, Tzuyu. You’ve come too far--”

“THEN WHAT THE HELL ELSE DO I DO, HUH?” Tzuyu shouted, “Everyone in there is crying over Mina and Jeongyeon and Nayeon and the baby, meanwhile all I can think about is the face that my best friend is lying in some hospital bed and nobody knows if she’s even alive!”

“I’m worried about Elkie too,” Jackson told her, “I’m so scared, we can lose her. But if you start drinking again you wont just lose Elkie. You’ll lose everything.”

Tzuyu let out a sob, “Then what do I do…it hurts. I don’t like how my chest hurts. It’s likes someone’s pulled my heart out.”

“Welcome to living,” Jackson told her with a sad laugh, “It hurts, that’s how you know you’re alive.”

“That’s just it.”

“Huh?”

“I have driven drunk more times than I can count and I crashed once. One time. I was completely fine. They drove sober and they’re all fighting for their lives.” Tzuyu didn’t bother to wipe her tears away, “It’s not fair.”

Jackson sighed and dug around in his pockets, “Here.” he handed her a cigarette, “Not a healthy alternative but it should help you relax.”

Tzuyu thanked him, she used to smoke when she was trying to be an edgy teenager but her Dad threatened to beat her with a shoe if she continued. She inhaled the toxins and breathed them out again, knowing there was still some lingering badness there. But in that moment she was able to relax without alcohol for the first time. Jackson ended up telling her that he had pulled some strings to ensure all their friends would be in the same shared room, making sure everyone could see everyone. She lost track of how long they stood out there, the cigarettes burned to the butts and crushed under their feet. The sun was beginning to rise, but Tzuyu saw no beauty in it - just the blood red reminder that her friends had been in surgery for hours.

Tzuyu told Sana everything when she returned, she had explained quietly under her breath why she smelt like smoke and Sana gave her a hug. They sat like that for a few more hours, comforting each other. Everyone waiting for….something, anything at all. Just something to break the silence. Then a door opened and something did. It was a baby crying as it was pushed along by a nurse in an incubator-type thing. The name “Im-Yoo” written in big black letters on the side. That was what they had needed, never had a babies cry sounded so beautiful. It was as though a switch had been flipped as they crowded round this small crying baby - the nurse allowing them under the circumstances. Chaeyoung’s anger went as the baby stopped crying and stared at them in curiosity, Sana and Momo’s guilt replaced by determination to protect this child no matter what happened. Jihyo’s grief faded slightly as she saw the combined faces of her friends (science truly was a beautiful thing). Everyone was just clinging now to this one small victory.

But more news was to come.

The Doctor walked out of a room and all eyes went to him. He smiled sadly at them, “We did what we could and luckily some of them will not suffer any long time damage.”

A sigh of relief.

“How’s Mina?” Chaeyoung asked instantly,

“A minor head injury and some cracked ribs,” The doctor told her, “She actually woke up about an hour ago but as your friend wished for a joint room for them all we couldn’t let you in until we knew how they all were.”

“Nayeon?” Jihyo blurted, “And the baby….are they?”

“The nurse has just taken the baby to his mother for his first feeding. Nayeon is healthy and so is the baby, a few scratches and a broken leg.”

He gestured to the room they were in and half the group bolted off, leaving only Tzuyu and her friends.

Cheng Xiao cleared her throat, voice hoarse, “How’s Elkie?”

The doctor paused, “She is awake but the car impacted the side both she and Mrs. Jeongyeon Im-Yoo were sitting, leading to them having more severe damage. I’m afraid the impact caused Ms. Chong’s spine to become extremely damaged.”

“Meaning?” Pinky asked,

“She’ll never walk again.”

Mark looked up and spoke quietly, “But she’s alive…”

“Yes.”

With a woop the others all ran inside leaving Tzuyu out in the hall with the doctor, “What about Jeongyeon? You never mentioned her.”

Now the doctor looked sad, “Jeongyeon has also got some substantial nerve damage, along with breaking all her ribs and cracking her skull open. She is currently in a coma and we are unsure if she will wake up.”

Tzuyu breathed out, refusing to cry, “How long is she able to be kept in that state?”

“We can keep Jeongyeon for at least a few months but any longer than that would require a higher fee to deal with the costs of keeping her alive in that state.”

“Does Nayeon know?”

“Yes,” The doctor told her, “I made sure she knew first.”

Tzuyu opened her bag and pulled out her purse, producing a black credit card, “Use this to pay for Jeongyeon’s stay for as long as Nayeon wishes. Thank you, Doctor. I know you did what you could.”

The mood in the room was dark. Nobody was saying anything. Sure no one was dead but it wasn’t a happy ending. Jeongyeon was in a state worse than death, some sort of limbo in which she was both living and not simultaneously. At one point when baby 2yeon had been taken by the nurse for a feeding Nayeon had lost it and started screaming at her wife’s unconscious form. Screaming at her to wake up, begging her to move or twitch or something, pleading for her to just hold their newborn child. But Jeongyeon couldn’t hear her, it wasn’t like the movies where at the lowest point the hero awoke and embraced their love interest.

Elkie wasn’t fairing much better, sure when Tzuyu had entered the older girl had joked saying: I suppose the company will save money on chairs. But Tzuyu saw behind it, Elkie was hurting. She was alive sure, but she also could no longer walk. She’d lost her freedom, her independence and that waa something she could never get back. She kept saying she wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare she was having and dance in the face of God for that cruel joke they tried to play….but that could never happen.

Mina lay on her bed with Chaeyoung very shaken, sure she hadn’t been anywhere near as hurt as the others in the car but she had been conscious during most of the crash. She had watched Jeongyeon leap over Nayeon to shield her wife and baby, she had watched Elkie go limp, she had heard Nayeon scream and could imagine the woman’s fear for the life she had been growing inside of her. She doubted those memories would ever fade.

So yes, nobody died. But as they watched Nayeon scream and plead with a woman who could no longer answer back they wondered if maybe death would have been kinder. So the next night when Tzuyu was cradling Sana, who had spent hours crying before finally falling asleep, she prayed for the first time in her life. But rather pray for health and happiness like most others do she prayed for Jeongyeon….

That if it was Jeongyeon’s time she could go quietly in her sleep with no pain.


	30. Chapter 29

** Chapter 29 **

_2 years later_

Sana was panicking. She knew it had to be in the house somewhere, question was: Where? Tzuyu was going to kill her if she found out Sana had lost this precious item, she had to find it. It had been two years since that horrible night and there were some large changes that came with it. Nayeon had Jihyo (and later Jackson wink, wink) move in with her to help raise Sejun, Nayeon was a fantastic mother too. Always paying the up most attention to Sejun’s needs, taking the young boy to visit his other mother. Chaeyoung had told the young boy that his other mother was like sleeping beauty, Nayeon was just waiting for the right time to kiss her awake. A few weeks ago the Doctor had told Tzuyu that Jeongyeon’s condition was improving - meaning she was likely to wake up soon.

Dahyun and Momo had got married and Dahyun was about to have their first child. Momo had banned her from riding in cars once her due date had passed, she was scared history would repeat itself. Mina and Chaeyoung had adopted three siblings, Mina announcing after her accident that she didn’t want to split up a family. Mina still had a phobia of driving at night, whether as a passenger or otherwise. Usually Chaeyoung would either drive home before nightfall or wait till Mina had dozed off to drive her home. She’d gotten better overtime, having refused to get in any sort of car following the accident.

Elkie had slowly come to adjust to having no use of her legs, now using a wheelchair to get around. At first it had really bothered her, she would snap at anyone who offered her help - wanting to prove she could do it herself. But once she had accepted that this things began to look up, she went back to work and worked hard. Even Mr. Chou had personally contacted her to say she’s doing an amazing job. It hadn’t hurt her love life either, no pain in your legs makes you pretty flexible. Tzuyu had promoted her to second in command. Some of the more prejudiced CEO’s would make jokes about Elkie but they would be quickly shut down when she and Tzuyu took them for everything they had.

As for Tzuyu and Sana, they were now living in a little house of their own. This time Sana made sure not to ruin everything, it had gone so well that Tzuyu no longer kept Dahyun at the distance she had done. Tzuyu had also visited Seolhyun once or twice in her new house, the older girl doing a lot better and very happy that Tzuyu finally got her life back. Everything was going great! Which is why Sana really needed to find it! She took it off to go to bed, due to an unfortunate incident the last time she slept with it. Sana didn’t have much time, Tzuyu would be back to take her to Mina’s Christmas party any….

“I’m home!”

_Crap on a cracker!_

Sana faked a smile and kissed her girlfriend as she walked in, “Hey, how was work?”

“Dull, boring, uninteresting - y’know all the synonyms.” Tzuyu chuckled, “You okay? You look frazzled.”

Sana awkwardly laughed, “Of course! Just excited for the Christmas party.”

Tzuyu sent her a look but said nothing more, quickly changing out of her work clothes. Tzuyu always drove to and from these things, Sana smiled at the Silver 2 year sobriety chip that sat on the mantle - pride of place. Before leading Sana to the car Tzuyu made sure her present was hidden, the group did a secret Santa every year and it had taken Tzuyu days to talk Chaeyoung into switching. Tzuyu had something special this year. As they walked out the front door Sana groaned.

“Who eggs a house just before Christmas?”

Tzuyu sighed, “I’ll clean it tomorrow.” She looked down at the mess on their doorstep, “Welcome mat is done for though.”

“Dang it.”

Choosing to forget about everything that had gone wrong that afternoon, Sana climbed into the car and switched on the radio. A familiar song began playing and Tzuyu began swaying behind the wheel. Sana laughed, she liked car rides with Tzuyu - they’d always sing and dance to the radio. Sometimes unironically!

_“Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you,” _Tzuyu sang nudging Sana jokingly, _“I drink to much and that’s an issue but I’m okay.”_

“Please you’ve been sober for two years.”

_ “Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them. But I hope I never see them again”_

“We have the same friends, dumbass. Besides you like Dahyun again now!”

Tzuyu laughed but continued, _“I know it breaks your heart, moved to the city in a broke down car and four years, no calls now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar.”_

“Oh hush,” Sana laughed, “It may have taken four years but we’re together now.”

Tzuyu continued to tease her the whole journey and soon they were sat in a circle laughing and joking with their friends. Nayeon had told them all that the doctor thought that Jeongyeon would wake up any day. Tzuyu smiled to herself, she liked having surprises up her sleeve. A surprise that knocked at the door an hour later, Nayeon opening it only to screech at the sight of an awake and happy Jeongyeon. She’d woken up last week and Tzuyu had wanted to surprise Nayeon with it. Everyone smiled at the small family, Jeongyeon finally meeting her son. For the rest of the night Nayeon sat in Jeongyeon’s lap, planning not to leave her alone ever again. As they sat around exchanging secret Santa’s Mina turned on the radio, it was that damn song again. Momo looked around confused.

“That’s not a Christmas song.”

“I know,” Sana pouted “It’s everywhere today.”

“Tzuyu’s turn!” Chaeyoung cheered,

_You look as good as the day I met you_

_I forget just why I left you, I was insane._

The tall girl stood and got her present out from under Mina’s tree. She looked so excited and adorable, Sana couldn’t help but wonder how she had been stupid enough to throw her away all those years ago. It was a mistake she would guarentee to never make again. Sana grinned and immediately tore at the wrapping paper…..laughing when she saw the back of a brand new welcome mat.

“A welcome mat? Since when did this become a thing.”

_Stay and play that Blink-182 song, that we beat to death in Tucson, okay._

The group laughed, Tzuyu just kept smiling, “I had it made special. Read it.”

Sana cocked her head before turning the mat over, “Mrs & Mrs Chou. Aw how cute!”

Someone face palmed and Sana looked up, giddy smile being replaced by a look of shock. So that’s where it went. The ring that Sana had worn round her neck for the past two years, that had disappeared this morning, was sat in a little blue box. Tzuyu holding it whilst down on one knee. There was a pause, then a squeal and the Sana tackled Tzuyu to the floor. Stopping the assault of kisses only to let Tzuyu slide the ring on her finger, finally. There was a cheer and Tzuyu kissed her with so much love that Sana literally felt her heart stop. Chaeyoung and Dahyun were cheering the loudest.

“See, Dubu! I told you that she wouldn’t be mad at us for destroying their welcome mat!”

“Wait,” Sana paused, “You egged our house?”

Chaeyoung froze and grinned sheepishly, “Tzuyu said get rid of the welcome mat.”

“I meant throw it away.” Tzuyu deadpanned,

Later that night everything was once again as it should be. Jeongyeon was cradling Nayeon and their son, all asleep on Mina and Chaeyoung’s couch. The day had been emotionally straining for them, happy but tiring. Elkie and Pinky went home next, Mark offering to drop them off. Tzuyu was watching Jihyo cuddle up with Jackson and smiled to herself, this was true happiness. Her friends were all healthy, she was engaged to the love of her life and finally everything was going up. Tonight had been almost perfect, but Tzuyu had an idea.

“Sana,” She whispered to the girl next to her, “Let’s go for a drive, I want to take you somewhere.”

Tzuyu drove for nearly an hour, Sana trusting her fiancée enough not to question it. If Tzuyu turned out to still be angry at her and have this all be an elaborate ruse to trap her alone to kill her then at least Sana could die happy. She watched out the window as they left the city, trees flying by as Tzuyu expertly navigated the road. When it cleared out Sana realised they were up a hill, like some sort of stereotypical make-out spot for hormonal teenagers. It was beautiful, the twinkling lights of the city below them and the twinkling lights of the stars above. It was like a lame romance movie. As they sat there taking in the view a familiar song came on the radio.

“Lay in the back with me.” Tzuyu smiled at her,

They both climbed in the back of Tzuyu’s range rover and cuddled, snow began falling around the car drawing both girls’ attention to drift from each other to the beautiful world outside the car. The familiar song playing in the background, Sana grinned at Tzuyu before pulling her into a long slow kiss. Tzuyu was Sana’s solemate, the younger girl had always known that they were perfect for one another and Sana was glad that she herself had realised it too. Could they have found happiness back then? Sure, but sometimes life is more fun and more rewarding if you go about it the long way round.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_

_That I know you can't afford_

_Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

_Pull the sheets right off the corner_

_Of the mattress that you stole_

_From your roommate back in Boulder_

_We ain't ever getting older._


	31. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of 12 Days of Ficmas to see other days check my twitter (@Elcten)!
> 
> Soo….surprise! One day left…I wonder what it could possibly be??
> 
> Basically I want Michelle, Danna and Alex to yell at me the rest of you are all casualties.

** **

** **Christmas Special** **

** **

If you’d asked Sana a few years ago how she envisioned her future Christmas’ this would not have been her answer.

She probably would have said she saw all her Christmas’ with Tzuyu and their daughter, unwrapping presents and sitting down to Christmas dinner. The last thing she would have said was sitting in her car, alone, for a twenty minute journey to what was always the hardest part of her week. Every week she took the same route, usually on Fridays but today she had chosen to go a few days early to spend Christmas Day there.

The city around her was covered in white, it was early too so most of it remained untouched. As she pulled up to the stop light she looked out over it, smiling lightly at the thought that Tzuyu would have liked to see it. The younger woman hated the cold, but there was something about being warm and cozy whilst the world outside froze that would have appealed to her. It’d been a long time since they had been able to enjoy the snow together.

Sana didn’t cry over the loss, she had done her crying years ago and now she had accepted things the way they were. Life wasn’t fair and that was just how it was. All she could do was be grateful that her wife was still around, even if she wasn’t really with her any more.

The light turned green and Sana moved forward, she remembered back when Tzuyu first started to go. They hadn’t realised the severity of it at first, a few memory slips here and there but Sana still remembered the worse one. The one that prompted them to go to the doctors because something wasn’t right. Sana would never forget it.

_“Tzuyu are you ready to go?”_

_Tzuyu looked at her, still in her pyjamas, utterly confused, “What? Where are we going?”_

_Sana stared at her, analysing her face to see if she was kidding. But Tzuyu looked lost, her eyes not betraying any sort of mirth or teasing. She’d been doing this a lot, leaving things in strange places or forgetting little details that she had once been able to recite from memory. Sana stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her arm._

_“Tzuyu-ah…” Sana whispered, “You know where we’re going right?”_

_Tzuyu shook her head._

_“If this is a joke--”_

_“It’s not,” Tzuyu looked back at her, “Sana what’s wrong? Where are we going?”_

_“Tzuyu, it’s your Dad’s funeral today.”_

_Tzuyu stared at her and Sana watched as things clicked into place in her head, she had forgotten her fathers passing and now…now she was reliving the pain of finding out that the man she looked up to her whole life was gone. He had gone quietly in his sleep and when Tzuyu had found out she had been utterly heartbroken. It had taken Sana days to get her to eat, she very nearly went for a drink and if Sana hadn’t of stopped her who knows what would have happened._

_“Oh….yeah…m-my Papa’s…gone.”_

Sana shook away the memory that particular exchanged actually happened three times, the first that day and then twice a few weeks later. Each time she had to watch as Tzuyu rediscovered her father’s passing and she eventually pushed for her to go and see a doctor. Pulling up in the parking lot she was reminded of that day, reminded of how she felt her world implode around her. Before she could delve to far into that train of thought she heard her phone ring in her bag.

It was her daughter and Sana was quick to answer it, last year they had come here together but this year she was spending Christmas with her own partner’s family and Sana had pushed her to enjoy the day.

“Mum!” Her voice called, “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas darling, I’m just going to see your Mama.”

Silence on the line.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive over?”

Sana smiled at the offer, “No sweetie, I’m alright. It’s been a while since it was just us.”

“Okay, well my mother in law said you’re welcome to join us at any point.” Her daughter said trying to lighten the mood, “Wish Mama a Merry Christmas for me.”

“I will.” Sana told her, “But I don’t know what state she’ll be in today.”

“I went yesterday and she was quiet lucid, hopefully it’ll be the same today.”

“Yeah.” Sana had learned not to hold out any hope, “Have a lovely Christmas, tell my grandchildren I love them and they’ll get the presents tomorrow!”

“Will do!” There was a pause, “I love you, Mum.”

The words held more meaning than Sana could comprehend, a silent “you’re not alone”.

“I love you too!”

_“Mrs Chou, I’m afraid I have some bad news.” The doctor said,_

_Sana gripped Tzuyu’s hand, they had both been asked in and that in itself was a sign something was wrong. They had gone to the hospital the week before to run some tests. She had been grumpy about the amount of poking and prodding, she had been glad to leave that day and had reassured Sana that it was probably nothing. They were getting older and memory loss was common with the elderly, still Sana was intuitive - she knew Tzuyu wasn’t right._

_“What is it?” Tzuyu asked rubbing her thumb over the back of Sana’s hand,_

_Who she was trying to calm, Sana didn’t know but it settled her slightly._

_“I’m afraid you have signs of early onset dementia.”_

_Sana looked down, to her this was worse than a death sentence._

_“When we ran our tests we found that you do indeed have the disease, I’m so sorry.”_

_Tzuyu cleared her throat, something Sana knew she did when she was trying to hold back her emotions, “So what are my options?”_

_The doctor sighed, “There’s not a lot we can do, unfortunately there’s no cure.”_

_“So what’ll happen?”_

_It was Sana’s voice but she feel her mouth move._

_“It’ll start as memory loss which will get more and more severe, mood swings, agitation and maybe even some obsessive compulsive tendencies.”_

_“Will she forget me? Our daughter?” Sana looked at him now,_

_The doctor’s face was grim, “There will come a point where she may not even remember her name. I am very, very sorry Mrs and Mrs Chou.”_

Sana walked into the hospice and greeted the lady behind the desk, she had become a familiar face around the building so most nurses and doctors would greet her when they saw her. She came every week, if Tzuyu was lucid she would listen to her babble away about whatever was going on in her disintegrating brain and if she wasn’t responsive Sana would just talk to her about how their friends were or the latest news about their daughter. But she wasn’t Tzuyu any more, not really. She hadn’t been for a long time now.

_“Tzuyu!” Sana called running down the street, “Tzuyu!”_

_She spotted a figure up ahead on the corner of the street, shivering in the cold air. She was dressed in her pyjamas and dressing gown but wasn’t wearing anything on her feet. The figure was looking around dazed and confused, no idea where she was or how to get home. Where was home? She couldn’t remember it. Sana breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to the figure, taking off her coat to put round her wife…only for her to move away._

_Stepping closer to the busy street next to her._

_“G-Get aw-w-way f-from me!” She was shivering so badly,_

_“Tzuyu, it’s me it’s okay.” Sana once again tried to put the coat on her,_

_But Tzuyu again moved closer to the street._

_“H-How d-d-do you know my-my name?”_

_“Tzuyu?” Sana blinked, “It’s me, Sana. Your wife?”_

_“I d-don’t hav-have a wife!”_

_Sana looked at her face, horrified. No jokes, no warmth, no love - just fear and confusion. A blank slate, she couldn’t remember anything. Their love story that had gone over the years, their time apart in their twenties before finding it. None of it was registering on Tzuyu’s face, she couldn’t remember any of it._

_That was the first time Tzuyu forgot who she was._

That was the event that had prompted Sana to put Tzuyu somewhere that would keep her safe and look after her, the more frail she got the more Tzuyu became too hard for Sana to look after alone. The hospice was nice, strangely it wasn’t a sad place. Everyone here had accepted the harsh reality of life and that had freed them, allowing them to live out the rest of their days peacefully. As Sana walked through the halls, she greeted a few patients she knew before walking into the familiar private room.

Tzuyu was laid back in bed staring out the window at the falling snow, the nurse looked up and smiled at her. She was a pretty young thing, Sana quite liked the woman and had requested she be Tzuyu’s regular nurse. Tzuyu always had a weak spot for pretty women, mainly Sana herself.

“Tzuyu, look who’s here!”

Tzuyu turned her head, “Oh it’s you again!”

It wasn’t a mean statement, it was one filled with happiness and relief at recognising someone through the fog of jumbled memories Tzuyu still had. But to Sana it would always hurt, she loved Tzuyu so much and they had been through hell but Tzuyu could rarely remember it. Still she smiled kindly at her wife and went over and kissed her forehead gently before sitting in the chair.

“You seem bright today.” Sana told her,

“I am,” Tzuyu smiled, “I’m going out with my girlfriend later.”

Sana felt a pang in her chest, Tzuyu wouldn’t ever leave this building, “Your girlfriend?”

“Yep,” Tzuyu looked to the ceiling with a stupid, love sick smile on her face, “My Sana, she finally said yes.”

“She did?” Sana grinned, “How did you ask her?”

“I…I don’t remember.” Tzuyu looked lost for a moment before smiling again, “But she said yes.”

“That’s wonderful Tzuyu,” Sana told her, she liked when Tzuyu could remember her even if she couldn’t remember that Sana was…well her, “Tell me about this Sana.”

“She’s beautiful,” Tzuyu began, “So pretty, like she was sculpted by some great artist just for me. Japanese too so she’s naturally good at being cute and helps me with my Japanese all the time even though I don’t ask her. Plus she’s kind, one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. I honestly don’t deserve her, I hope we’re together for a long time.”

Sana held back tears, “I’m sure you will be. And I know she loves you just as much.”

Tzuyu looked at her again, “What about you unnie? Are you seeing anyone?”

“I’m married,” Sana responded, eyes glistening, “She’s really pretty too.”

“Can I meet her?”

Sana shook her head, “She’s very sick at the moment.”

“Oh,” Tzuyu nodded, “That must be why you always look so sad.”

Sana paused, “I suppose so.”

A frail hand reached out to grab her own, “I hope she gets better soon unnie, you deserve to be happy.”

Sana let a few tears fall, unable to hold them back any longer, “I hope so too.”

Week after week, year after year Sana would go and see her wife in the hospice. Watching as the woman she knew slowly slipped away, becoming less and less lucid as time went on. The last few months of Tzuyu’s like she would just stare at the wall, no reactions or conversation. It would be a year from this Christmas Day where Tzuyu told Sana about herself that she would pass. Sana would find it a small relief that she would no longer be suffering in her endless cycle of confusion. It would break her heart over and over to see the woman she loved slowly slip away from her. She was glad when Tzuyu could finally rest.

Her Tzuyu had died a long time ago, just for a short period of time her grave could answer back. Sana never regretted anything though, never regretted spending so much time at the hospice or putting off plans with friends to visit Tzuyu. Because she loved her, she always would. Even if Tzuyu couldn’t register it she was there to make sure that Tzuyu would never be alone. What kept her sane were her memories; Tzuyu panicking whilst Sana gave birth to their child, Sana baking in the kitchen and suddenly receiving a back-hug, Tzuyu reading to their daughter at bedtime.

Tzuyu that fought for her even when everybody had told her not to.

Tzuyu that idiotically crashed her car whilst driving drunk.

Tzuyu that never touched alcohol since that night.

Tzuyu that would look at Sana like she was her world.

And how Sana would look at her right back the same way.

Tzuyu and Sana, Sana and Tzuyu. They were a pair. Even after Tzuyu passed Sana would tell everyone she was still married, just because her body was no longer here didn’t mean her spirit or her essence had gone too. They’d be reunited one day, Sana was positive but for now they had to part for a little while. Which was fine, they’d done it before. They always would find each other again, always. That was the one this Sana could be sure of.

** **

Because even if Tzuyu couldn’t remember all these things, Sana forever would.


End file.
